SasoDei Just Another Day
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: Sequel to An Unordinary Day. Just when Deidara thinks that his life is finally starting to get better, reality decides to give him a hard slap across the face. Will Deidara ever live a normal life? SasoDei, MPREG, lemons, you get tha drill
1. Chapter 1

SasoDei – Just Another Day

Part 1

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Deidara was traipsing down the street alone, carrying some groceries in both of his hands as he walked towards the apartment. He had been living with the red head for about four and a half months now, and the spoilt brat had slowly grown accustom to his new life with his lover, Sasori. The eighteen year old was even used to the northern part of the city…Mostly.

The blonde was abruptly stopped by a shabby hobo jumping out of an alleyway in front of him, grinning at the shorter male with his yellow stained teeth, "Why hello there, little girl~ What's a pretty little lass like you doing out here all by herself?"

Deidara blinked at the man with a bored expression, rolling his eyes as he placed the grocery bags on the floor, "Out of the way, un." Just as the blonde had expected, the hobo didn't follow his threat, and made a move to grab Deidara. The younger male lashed out with his trained rapid reflexes, grabbing hold of the bum's wrist, flipping him over his shoulder. The hobo hit the pavement with a winded groan, and the blonde let go, picking up his grocery bags once more, "Thank you."

It had taken at least a month and a lot of self defence training from Sasori, but the younger male was able to protect himself against the usual prey that lurked around during the day. Most people knew that he was Sasori's boyfriend anyway by this point in time, so the more dangerous foes knew not to mess with him anyway; though the red head still was against him going out alone at night.

Deidara reached the apartment and unlocked the door with his own key, entering his shared home and then closing the door behind him. He placed the bags on the kitchen counter and decided not to put them away immediately, traipsing into the workroom, finding Sasori sitting at the bench, working on a small puppet. Deidara moved next to him, watching the red head busying himself with his hobby for a few moments, blinking once he was abruptly pulled into Sasori's lap. The twenty year old smirked up at the blonde before capturing his lips in a kiss. Deidara pressed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck as he felt a tongue enter his mouth.

The blonde moaned as Sasori began to run his hands up and down his sides, their tongues fighting in a war of dominance, the eighteen year old soon submitting to the older male. Deidara abruptly pulled away, clutching his mouth, "Fuck!" He jumped off of the red head's lap and ran as fast as possible to the bathroom, leaning over the toilet bowl as he began to wretch.

Sasori had followed after him, taking hold of the blonde's hair to keep it out of his face while he vomited, giving a frown, "Okay Babe, you've been vomiting for like, three months now. Whether this is food poisoning or the flu, I'm taking you to the school doctors."

Deidara groaned and shot the red head a sharp glare, "No, un! I ain't going to the doctors, un-" He grimaced as he began to vomit again, and Sasori couldn't help but roll his eyes, having heard the argument a hundred times before about how Deidara hated going to the doctors, no matter the circumstances.

"Then did you steal liquor or something and drink it when I wasn't looking?"

A few seconds after Deidara was done vomiting, he glared at his lover. "No, I don't steal shit that'll make me sick!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Then what've you been eating?"

Deidara groaned. "Poor people food."

"You're turning more into a brat, Brat. Do I have to teach you a lesson again?" Expecting the blonde to back down Sasori smirked.

Instead Deidara looked pissed beyond belief and he practically shoved Sasori to the ground. "You're going to teach me a lesson? When all I've done is throw up? FUCK YOU, SASORI! YOU ALWAYS TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND I'M SICK OF IT, UN! IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR BUYING SUCH CHEAP AND CRAPPY FOOD! AND LOOK AT THE TOOTHPASTE! YOU LEFT THE CAP OFF, UN!"

Sasori groaned. Not again. It seemed that Deidara would always have more fits nowadays and they would always be so long! He ran out of Advil last time for his migraine. Soon the blonde eventually stopped to throw up and it seemed all of his vigour was gone. Sasori just stood up and began turning around. "'Kay, well I'm just going to go back to the workroom and-"

"But I'm hungry~!" Deidara whined as he clutched at the redhead's leg.

Sasori sighed. "We still don't have a lot of food from yesterday," He grumbled. The day before Deidara had gone into a large rant on what Sasori was doing wrong with his life and started vomiting and he ate almost half the food in the apartment to fill him up again.

Deidara groaned. "Buy some more, un! I want food~"

"But you just bought food five seconds ago!" The redhead frowned at the blonde in disbelief.

The younger male cringed and stuck his tongue out, "I don't want that stuff, that's all disgusting, un!"

Sasori just sighed again. "Okay, what do you want? And not a lot of it."

"I don't know! Why're you always asking me these questions? Am I not good enough for you? Well fine, I'll be happy to just not eat and starve!" Deidara let go of the redhead's leg and crossed his arms, pouting childishly.

"Oh. My. God. You're fucking bi-polar! Make up your mind!"

Deidara immediately had a hurt look on his face and he stood up and shoved Sasori out of the way so he could go mope in the bedroom. Sasori groaned and went back to his workroom. He didn't care at all what Deidara wanted. He was taking him to the doctor even if he had to drag him kicking and screaming.

-x-

It was now the next day, that being Monday, and Sasori had brought the blonde to school early so that they could see the doctor who worked at the school. The red head could have always just taken the blonde to the public hospital, but the waiting room there was always crowded and it took forever unless someone was in an absolute emergency.

Deidara, of course, had been literally kicking and screaming along the way; so much so that the red head had had to carry him over his shoulder just so they would arrive on time. "God Brat, how the hell are you putting on weight? You vomit up half, if not most, of the food that you eat!"

The blonde gave a sneer and dug his fingers into Sasori's back, causing the red head to cringe in pain, though he bore it, "AND NOW YOU'RE FUCKING CALLING ME FAT, UN! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Deidara then proceeded to burst out into tears and release his painful grip on the red head's flesh, "DON'T LEAVE ME, UN! I CAN LOSE WEIGHT! I WANNA STAY PRETTY~!" If Sasori had had a free hand, he would have facepalmed, bust instead he just gave a harsh sigh, deciding it best to ignore the brat.

-x-

He finally managed to sit the younger male down on the examination chair within the First Aid Room, where Deidara finally calmed down after the nurse promised him a lollypop if he was good. "Okay then," Nurse Shizune smiled at the both of them, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!" Deidara glared at the women and pointed at the red head, "HE IS THE FUCKING PROBLEM! HE THINKS I'M FAT, UN!" He almost burst out into fresh tears, though he was interrupted by Shizune turning to Sasori.

"Ummm…" She raised an eyebrow of apprehension, sweat dropping slightly, "So what's the problem, Sasori?"

Better to ask the one who had the bad reputation as opposed to the one who was extremely moody. "He's been vomiting for at least three months now. At first we thought that it was the flu or food poisoning, but vomiting is the only side effect he's been experiencing."

"What about the…errr…" She gave Deidara a short apologetic smile, not wanting to offend, "The drastic mood swings…"

Sasori blinked and raised an eyebrow in thought, "Eh, he doesn't seem that different to what he was before…Though he had been improving significantly, but then he has grown much worse ever since he got sick…I guess that sort of counts." He gave a shrug and Shizune nodded.

"Okay then, we'll just go over some standard tests." The raven haired woman began performing the expected tasks, such as checking his temperature and examining him, but after a while she found that there was nothing visibly wrong, "…Hmmm…Perhaps a blood test is in order…" The blonde jumped at that, about to make an escape, though the red head easily grabbed him, "This'll only take a second, Deidara, it won't hurt a bit…Sasori, please hold him down." The red head nodded and pinned Deidara to the chair while Shizune inserted a sterilized needle into crook of his arm. The blonde tried to escape, but his self defence moves didn't work against the red head as he was the one who had taught the blonde. Soon Shizune removed the needle containing the boy's blood, giving a smile at them, "Thank you. I'll run some tests immediately, it shouldn't take more than five minutes~"

Shizune left to go to another room and Deidara began to panic. "She didn't give me a bandaid! I'M GONNA DIE OF BLOOD-LOSS, UN!" Sasori sighed and reached over to a counter where they had cotton balls and tape. Putting the two together he stopped the blonde's bleeding. "Thanks, Danna!" Deidara began cuddling with the redhead who was too tired to do anything. This caught the teen's attention and he looked up at Sasori confused and hurt. "... You don't love me anymore do you, un?"

Sasori blanched. Oh no. "Of course I lo-"

"YOU HAAAATE ME! I KNEW IT, UN! YOU HAVE THE HAWTS FOR SHIZUNE RIGHT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" Deidara began bawling and Sasori pulled him into his lap and held him tight.

"Be quiet, Deidara."

The blonde blinked. "Y-you said my name, un..." Sasori almost sighed when the teen stopped crying. "S-s-so you don't wanna use pet names anymore because we're not together right?" And back to square one.

"No, Babe," Sasori said, making sure to emphasize the nickname, "we are together, it's just I'm very tired."

Deidara looked confused. "From what, un?"

The redhead groaned quietly. "Well, last night you almost set the apartment on fire-"

"Well the label should've said to not put the orange juice carton in the microwave! I just wanted it to be hotter!"

"And last night you kept on moving around-"

"It was too hot! And then when you took the blanket it was too cold, un!" Sasori sighed. He was really getting tired of the blonde's mood swings... Maybe he really was bi-polar? Sasori closed his eyes and leaned his head back, glad for silence for once. "... Hey, Danna."

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes. "Yes?"

"What if I'm dying?"

"That would seem highly unlikely. So don't worry about it." Deidara frowned and buried his face in the crook of his Danna's neck where it met his shoulder. Sasori in return wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and began to rest.

A few minutes later Shizune came back with the results and a very confused look on her face. "Um... okay, I have the results," She tried to say enthusiastically.

Deidara looked up and glared at the woman before wrapping his arms around his lover's neck, not even going to bother to let him go. "Well, is it life-threatening?" Sasori asked since it was basically their first question.

"Er no, but uh," She cleared her throat and tried to look professional. "It seems that Deidara is... Well." And the profession went.

"What the fuck is wrong with me, chick?"

Shizune took a deep breath. "Well... You're pregnant."

The statement was followed by a shocked silence. Sasori stared at the woman, Shizune sweat dropped, and Deidara's grip around the red head's neck became suddenly loose. The older male tried to say something, anything. How the fuck is that even possible? You're joking, right? But seriously, Shizune, what's wrong with him? Yet nothing would come out. He looked to Deidara, finding a similar reaction there. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly gaping and his face was completely white. Sasori's eyes then turned to the blonde's stomach, having noticed the new slight bulge before, but having dismissed it as Deidara's body adjusting to his new diet of non-gourmet food. "…" Sasori finally managed to speak, "How far along?"

"…It's hard to say, but…" She frowned and began to fidget her hands, "I'm guessing around eighteen weeks…"

Sasori stared at her, even more shocked. Eighteen whole weeks? That was almost half of what pregnancy lasted! "What about an abortion?" The red head blurted the words without even thinking, immediately regretting it, expecting to be attacked by the blonde.

Deidara, however, didn't even acknowledge the red head, just continuing to stare into space though obviously listening. Shizune cringed slightly and moistened her lips nervously, "It's not an option…An abortion is usually easiest before the 12th week time frame…But I don't think it is even possible…I'm not even sure how Deidara managed to get pregnant in the first place…" Sasori gave the blonde a questioning look, hoping for an answer, but Deidara just continued to stare into space, still pale and quiet. A moment ago Sasori had enjoyed silence, and now he just wanted the blonde to say something…Anything! "…I will allow you both to take the day off of school to discuss the matter and to come to terms with it…"

Sasori gave a slow nod, though all Deidara did was unwrap his arms from around the red head and continue to remain silent.

-x-

The blonde had said nothing all the way home, and as soon as they walked into the apartment, he had disappeared into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Sasori cringed as he shut the front door, wondering whether or not he should be there for Deidara, or if he should give the blonde time to himself…

Sasori knew the blonde too well to let him do the latter. The red head went to the bedroom, opening the door, taken aback by the sight. Deidara was currently trying to climb out of the window onto the small ledge of their fifth story apartment. Sasori quickly dashed forward and grabbed the blonde, pulling him back to safety, much to the struggling male's chagrin, "LET THE FUCK GO!" Well, there went the silence, "I'M GOING TO FUCKING JUMP! THAT'LL FUCKING KILL THIS FUCKING LEECH INSIDE OF ME, UN!"

Sasori spun the blonde around, frowning down at him, "Brat, if you do that, then not only will you kill our baby, but you'll also end up decorating the pavement with your brains and organs."

Deidara stilled, blinking up at the red head, "…_Our_ baby?" His expression turned into a dark glare and he grabbed Sasori's hands, "_OUR_ BABY?" The blonde slipped the red head's hands up his shirt until his palms were pressed against the slight bump of the younger male's stomach, "THAT'S NOT _OUR_ BABY, UN! THAT'S _YOUR _BABY! **THIS **_**THING**_** IS ALL **_**YOUR**_** FUCKING FAULT**!"

Sasori blanched as Deidara glared at him like never before. If looks could kill. As quickly as Sasori could, he grabbed the blonde's hands and put them behind his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He had to practically drag the blond to get to his dresser where there were the handcuffs. Once Deidara heard metal clinking he stopped struggling. "Oh fuck no, un." As quickly as he could, he kicked Sasori right behind his knee causing the redhead to fall down and loosen his grip on Deidara's wrists.

Deidara ran away as quickly as possible. "BRAT!" Sasori quickly got up and began following him to the workroom, handcuffs in hand. "Shit, shit, shit!" The blonde picked up the closest thing there was; which was a knife for carving wood. He tried to stab himself in the stomach but was stopped when Sasori grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making him gasp in pain and drop the knife. Sasori practically slammed the blonde onto the table so that he could put on the handcuffs.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU BASTARD! I WANT THIS THING GONE! I DON'T WANT IT! ... I don't want it." Sasori noticed that Deidara was now quietly sobbing, muttering things that were incoherent to the redhead.

Sasori let Deidara up and turned him around so he could look him in the face. "Deidara." The blonde still wouldn't stop crying and Sasori was left with one option. He smashed his lips to Deidara's, painfully, causing the blonde to be taken aback. The tears soon stopped and Deidara began to slowly kiss back, leaning into Sasori. The redhead took the chance to slip his tongue inside the blonde's mouth and the teen eagerly met him, moaning as he did so. Before Sasori knew it Deidara pulled away and looked confused. Paling once more, Sasori rushed Deidara to the bathroom so he could puke for the first time that day.

"See what this thing is doing to me? It's killing me, un!"

Sasori groaned and waited for the blonde to finish up, holding his hair out of the way so he could puke. Deidara didn't have much to lean on, due to his hands being cuffed behind his back but at least he wasn't trying to hurt himself. Five minutes later they were on the couch, Deidara still bound. "So... what're we going to do?" Sasori asked and Deidara just glared at the wall to his left, not wanting to look at the redhead for getting him pregnant. "Brat-"

"We're not keeping it," Deidara answered, his voice full of strained rage.

"What?" Sasori asked as he looked at the blonde, confused.

"I said we're not keeping it!" Deidara yelled as he turned and glared at Sasori. "You think I want this thing, un? We may not be able to get an abortion but there's always adoption!"

"Deidara, listen to yourself! You're actually going to give it up?"

"Yes!"

"Well I think I have more say," Sasori said crossing his arms. Deidara just blinked.

"And how is that? I don't see you being all fat, un!"

"Well I worked very hard that night! All you had to do was lie there!" The blonde blanched and looked just about ready to explode, and Sasori knew that this was getting him nowhere. "Deidara." The boy was taken slightly aback by the unusual firmness of the red head's voice, "First of all, we are going to keep this baby. As you said before, the baby is mine and not ours; therefore I decide. Given that even with both of our wages, we won't be able to-"

"EXACTLY!" Deidara sneered at the red head, "WE CAN'T FUCKING AFFORD IT! YOU COULDN'T EVEN AFFORD TO SUPPORT ME WHEN I FIRST MOVED IN; I HAD TO GET A FUCKING JOB! I DON'T THINK A BABY COULD GET A JOB, UN!"

Sasori continued to be firm with the blonde, "You're quitting your job, too." Deidara stared at him, completely dumbfounded, "You're going to be a stay at home mum." The red head almost smirked, but he was in too serious a mood to do so, "And I'll quit my job at the library as well. I'm supposed to have graduated from school already anyway, I can always just ask Kakuzu for my degree and he would give it to me. Then I'd be able to find a proper job that pays better than both our wages combined. Whatever it takes, we're going to keep this baby."

Deidara was silent for a few moments before he gave a sneer, "What the fuck is wrong with you, un? You now expect me to quit my job? In fact, now you trust me to stay home alone while you're at work and for me to not do anything? I WANT THIS FUCKING THING DEAD, UN!"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and within several seconds flat he had the blonde pinned to the couch, kneeling over him, "No I don't trust you alone; I don't even trust you when I'm around, thus the handcuffs…I'll probably get Konan to look after you while I'm at work or something, to keep you away from the knitting needles. But Deidara…We are keeping this baby…_Our_ baby…" The blonde opened his mouth to argue, but Sasori silenced him with a small kiss for several seconds before pulling his lips away, "It isn't _my_ child, Deidara, it is _our_ child. You're as much to blame as I am. Sure I was the one who planted my seed inside of you, but why the fuck didn't you tell me that you could get pregnant?"

Deidara stared up at him like a deer in headlights, lip quivering slightly before he began to cry, "H-HOW THE FU-UCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I C-COULD GET FUCKING PR-PREGNANT YOU ASSHOLE, U-UN?" He whimpered and Sasori couldn't help but feel pity for his love.

He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him onto his lap, resting Deidara's head in the crook of his neck, tenderly stroking his hair as he cooed softly to him, "It's alright…I don't blame you…" Sasori listened as the blonde began to cry out all of his emotions; his frustration, his anger, his shock, his misery. And all the red head could do was try to comfort him as best he could.

-x-

The next day both males had school and Sasori was planning on graduating early to get his diploma. Deidara didn't want to leave the apartment in the first place but Sasori made him since he wasn't going to leave the blonde alone. "People are going to make fun of me," Deidara complained as he had his arms crossed over his stomach.

"Babe, nobody can see the bump through your shirt; you're going to be fine," Sasori reassured with a kind smile as he wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder.

Deidara just glared slightly. "But what'll happen when people notice me get... fat, un," He said the word with bitterness sounding off his tongue.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes, but for now you have to worry about graduating your self. Maybe when you graduate you can get a better paying job and we may be able to move out of the North?"

Deidara's face brightened at the idea. "You mean we could live somewhere like where I used to live? I want one-hundred acres of land and a three story house! Oh, it's going to be so pretty! Can it be on the beach?" Deidara smiled up at Sasori hopefully and the redhead almost sweat-dropped.

"Uh, not that much money, but enough that we may be able to move. But then again someone has to stay home and take care of the baby..." Deidara's face darkened and he threw Sasori's arm off of him before stomping off towards the school. Sasori sighed. "Me and my big mouth." In the end he just followed Deidara to his class before saying goodbye, but the blonde just turned his head away and Sasori kissed his cheek.

"Whoa, Dei you look like you could punch a wall. Is everything all right?" Deidara just ignored the bluenette and began taking notes for once. He would graduate early so he could get a way better job than Sasori so that he would have to take care of this thing! The thought made him sick and he grimaced. Something was living inside of him and he was providing for it. It was the spawn of Sasori, and any spawn of him made him shiver in fear. He just hoped it wasn't evil or something.

The first periods whipped by quickly and the blonde realized he had far more homework than he thought. And most of it was work that he didn't even bother doing. "Hey, Babe, why so glum?" Deidara looked up to see Sasori put an arm around his waist, pulling him towards the canteen.

"I have a lot of homework," The blonde grumbled and Sasori just chuckled.

"I could help you with that, if you want?"

Deidara just looked up and stared at his lover. "How do you get all of your work done, un?"

Sasori just sighed. "Well, sometimes after a hot, steamy night of sex and you being passed out by now, I get bored and instead of waking you up and demanding more love, I go and do my homework, but in bed. I wouldn't leave you alone after any night, Babe~" Sasori chuckled as Deidara's face became slightly pink.

"I shouldn't have asked, un..." The red head smirked down at the blonde for a few more moments before buying two meals for them from the canteen. They sat down at their usual table and began to eat in silence, until Deidara gave a horrified expression, "Oh my gawd…The canteen food actually tastes nice, un!" The blonde glared at his stomach, "It's this fucking leeches fault! How dare it make canteen food actually taste good! It's the work of Satan!"

"…Well, it's nice to know that you now get food cravings for the canteen food." The blonde gave him a blank look and the red head rolled his eyes, smirking as he did so, "I've read books on pregnancy at the library before. I'll borrow some at work tonight and take them home for you…Which reminds me…Konan!"

The bluenette appeared out of nowhere, smiling down at both of them before taking a seat across from the duo, "What is it, Saso?"

"Deidara is quitting his job," he gave a slight shrug, "can you watch him tonight for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything…Suicidal."

Konan blinked at them in confusion, giving a slight frown, "Well…I guess that's okay…Sure, I should be able to watch him. It'll be like a slumber party! Except it'll end when Sasori gets home!" She smiled widely at the blonde, who was currently devouring the canteen food, "So what is the reason?"

Sasori grimaced and looked around before giving a sigh, "I'll tell you later…Just don't tell anyone…" Konan gave a smile and a nod before moving over to her usual table.

Deidara managed to pull away from the food for a few moments, "Do you really have to tell her, un? I don't want people to know that I have the spawn of Satan growing inside of me…" He shot a glare at his stomach, "STOP FUCKING MOVING IN THERE, OR I'LL FUCKING GIVE YOU MOTION SICKNESS, UN!"

Everyone was used to the blonde screaming, so he didn't attract any attention by the outburst, though Sasori blinked at the blonde, slightly taken aback, "You can feel it moving?"

"I think so. I've been getting a feeling like the butterflies for like, two weeks now, but I didn't know what it was. I'm guessing that this thing is the culprit…I SAID STOP FUCKING MOVING! Not even born and already the thing doesn't listen to me, un! Some parenting…"

Sasori grimaced slightly and hoped that the baby at least had the red head's temperament; the world really didn't need another Deidara, no matter how much Sasori loved him. The red head then began to wonder… "Who do you reckon it'll look like…?"

"It better not fucking look like you," Deidara crossed his arms and gave a sneer, "just one of you is too many, I don't need a clone of you running around the place as well, un." Sasori gave a slight frown, but then a smirk, placing a kiss on the younger male's cheek.

"And it better not have your attitude," Sasori whispered against the blonde's cheek. Deidara just grumbled something and continued to eat his delicious food.

"SEMPAI!" Deidara cringed and tried to ignore Tobi. "How are you feeling, Sempai?" The boy asked as he put his elbows on the table and stared dreamily at the blonde.

"Like shit now go away, Tobi, un!" Deidara began eating his food again, wondering why Sasori wasn't beating the kid up.

"But, Sempai!" Tobi grabbed Deidara's wrist and the boy was suddenly flung across the room. Deidara looked up to see Sasori standing and glaring at the masked boy.

"What was that for, Sasori?" Deidara asked as he looked at Tobi's unmoving body.

Sasori shrugged and sat back down. "He touched you and I didn't like that."

"But he's touched me before, un!"

"Yeah, well now you're super fragile," Sasori said as he smirked at his love.

Deidara just turned away from the redhead, a blush on his cheeks. After lunch the two went their separate ways for class and the blonde found he still had a shit-load of homework so he just gave up and decided to take a nap.

"Deidara!" The blonde's head snapped up and he glared at his teacher for ruining his nap. It was Kurenai and he began wondering how he got into Art again. "Stay awake!" She yelled as her baby began making cooing noises as he played on the floor with some toys. Deidara narrowed his eyes at the baby and it seemed that the baby seemed to notice before smiling at him. His eyes widened and he had a strong urge to throw one of his books at the little baby. Then out of know where it seemed Sasori's voice entered his mind. 'How would you feel if someone threw a book at our baby?'

"It's yours, not mine, un!" Deidara yelled, confusing the people around him.

"Just stay quiet, Deidara, I'm trying to teach." The blonde scoffed and put his head back down. She didn't say he couldn't nap.

-x-

The blonde was awoken by Sasori shaking him lightly, glaring at the red head that had appeared out of no where, the latter in turn just smirking down at him, "The bell's gone, but before we head home we have to stop off at Kakuzu's office to ask for my diploma. I asked him earlier and he agreed to give it to me, though he said that he would have to print it out and all that, so we need to go collect it now." Deidara blinked up at him and gave a sigh, nodding his head as he stood up with a slight mumble. As they were leaving the room, they walked by Kurenai, who was currently holding her small child in her arms and smiling, "Good luck, Sasori, I'll miss you!" She then turned to the blonde, immediately giving him a sour look and a slight nod, "Deidara…"

The younger male glared at the woman, and Sasori cut in before Deidara could make the snarky comment he was about to scream, "You're baby is so cute, Kurenai Sensei, would it be okay if I held him?" She blinked at Sasori before smiling brightly, handing her young child to the red head. "Awww, he's so cute~ Don't you agree, Babe?" The blonde gave him a sour expression, knowing exactly what the red head was up to, "I wish we could have our own child, aren't babies just adorable~?"

"FUCK OFF, UN!" Deidara glared at him for a good few moments before storming out of the classroom, leaving Sasori to roll his eyes.

Kurenai took her child back off of the red head, raising an eyebrow at him, "I think that you might have to forget about having children. Even if an adoption agency lets two men adopt, there is the fact that you're both so young…Plus the fact that Deidara has less maternal instinct than a rock…"

Sasori shrugged thoughtfully before giving a nod and a smile, "Good point, thanks for letting me hold your child, Kurenai Sensei. Don't be too hard on Deidara when I'm gone!" He quickly hurried after the blonde, easily catching up to him, "Hey, no need to get pissed off, Babe, I was just messing around." The younger male shot him a glare, and the red head just gave him a peck on the lips, "Come on, Babe~ We'll have our own baby soon anyway~"

"YOURS!" Deidara glowered at him with murderous intent, "IT IS YOURS, NOT OURS, UN! DO YOU THINK THAT I AM HAPPY ABOUT THE FACT THAT I'M CURRENTLY CARRYING YOUR FUCKING OFFSPRING?" They got a few odd looks, though the hallways weren't currently that crowded anyway, "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO END UP KICKING ME OUT ANYWAY! ONCE I GET ALL FAT YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING REALISE THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE AND I'LL END UP LIVING ON THE STREETS, PREGNANT AND STARVING, YOU FUCKING BASTARD, UN!" Deidara abruptly flung his arms around the red head's neck and Sasori thought he might have been crying though he couldn't tell, "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

The older male almost groaned; the blonde's mood swings were beginning to make him dizzy. He pulled Deidara away from him, smiling sweetly down at the younger male. "I'd never kick you out, Babe; even when you do get all big I'll still love you." Sasori pressed his lips to the blonde's to silence him, and Deidara successfully calmed down as he pressed back. As much as the red head would have loved to continue, he had to pull away reluctantly after a few moments, "Now we need to go to get my diploma from Kakuzu so that I can get a better job to support the three of us~"

Deidara just ignored the three of us part and let Sasori wrap an arm around his shoulders as he led him to the office. The blonde didn't want to go to the office due to the terrible memory of Hidan being sexed up on the desk but Sasori seemed confident enough to go and if he was going, Deidara would be dragged along as well. When they reached the office Sasori opened the door for Deidara and followed in behind him before going to the receptionist.

"One sec, he's almost done," The old woman said her eyes never leaving the screen.

A few seconds later the door opened and Deidara scrunched up his nose as the scent of sex wafted in. In the doorway Hidan was smirking lazily, his shirt undone showing many hickeys all over his body and his usually slicked back hair looked like it had been shoved into a toilet and had been given three "swirlies". And beside him was the principle, a few buttons on top were undone on his shirt and his tie was loose; surprisingly his hair looked normal and was just plain down to his shoulders. He had an arm wrapped around the albino while Hidan leaned against the doorway, almost like he couldn't stand. "That was a great fuck, Kuzu," Hidan almost slurred as he leaped up and kissed the older male tongue and all.

"Ah ah ah," The receptionist ticked. "We made a deal. In the office I hear and see nothing, but outside I do."

Kakuzu moaned and pulled away. "Right." He turned his gaze to the couple standing by the counter and Sasori smirked before giving a small wave. "Oh yeah." The principal stepped back inside his office and got a paper. "Here's your diploma, you're graduated now. Live life and don't make stupid choices like comin' back here. Now Hidan we have to talk about your grades. Back in my office." The miser closed the door and more sounds were heard.

Deidara almost gagged and Sasori pulled him out of the room. "Aren't you supposed to complain about hunger about now?" Sasori asked his love, wondering where their routine had gone.

Deidara blinked. "Oh yeah... Danna~ I'm hungry, un!" The blonde clung onto the redhead's arm. "Feed me!"

"Okay what do you want?"

Deidara just glared at him. "I don't know! Good food, un!"

"Very descriptive, Babe. Do you want something from the convenience store?"

Deidara shook his head angrily as he and Sasori began walking out of the school, already heading back to their apartment. "Only bitches work there and they always try to flirt with you, un! It's like I'm not even hot! I'm a guy, aren't I?"

Sasori chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Nah, you're just cute," He cooed before taking a turn, leading them to the apartment.

Deidara pursed his lips in irritation, glaring at nothing in particular, "Girls are supposed to be attracted to cute as well, un…" Sasori rolled his eyes, continuing to smirk as they reached the apartment complex.

They climbed up the several flights of stairs and entered their home, closing the door behind them, neither expecting to see a random blur of blue pounce at them. Deidara was pulled to the side by Sasori, both successfully dodging the glomp as Konan landed on the floor with an 'oomph'. She giggled and stood up, sticking her tongue out at both the males, "Yo Saso~ I'm here just like you said! If you're wondering how I got in, I just picked your lock~"

Deidara gave her a horrified look and Sasori gave him a supportive smirk, "It's alright, Babe, Konan is the best lock picker around. The apartment might be crap but the lock isn't; she's probably the only one I know who could probably pick it. Plus, everyone knows I live here~ So they won't be trying to break in anytime soon~"

Konan giggled again and gave a nod, "He's right, I'm the best lock picker around. So, a few questions…Why is Dei quitting his job, and why do you need me to baby-sit him?"

Deidara paled at the sound of the word 'Baby', for a moment thinking that she already knew somehow, before he realised that she had meant it as an insult for the blonde, "HEY, UN!"

She giggled and brushed it off, before Sasori sat both teens on the couch, pulling the blonde onto his lap, "Okay then, now Konan, we have to tell you something…" Deidara gave him a pleading expression, but Sasori simply wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde in reassurance. "The reason why Deidara is quitting his job is because we just found out yesterday that he is currently…Carrying my child."

Konan blinked at them in puzzlement, frowning, "Carrying you're child? First of all, I didn't know you had a child, and secondly, I don't see him carrying anything…Are you trying to make my brain hurt again?"

Sasori facepalmed and the blonde gave a growl, "I'M FUCKING EIGHTEEN WEEKS PREGNANT, UN! GOD, ARE ALL POOR PEOPLE THIS FUCKING DENSE?" The red head hit him lightly upside the head, chiding him for being so rude.

Konan stared at him, eyes wide in awe, and she suddenly gave a loud squeaking noise, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER!" She grabbed onto Deidara's hands, freaking the blonde out a bit, "WE GOTTA START PLANNING! EIGHTEEN WEEKS IS ALMOST HALF WAY! WE'VE GOTTA DECIDE ON NAMES, BUY CLOTHES, SET UP THE NURSERY; OH MY GAWD THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

Sasori sighed and Deidara just stared at her speechless, "You two have fun tonight. Konan, the reason I need you here is to look after Deidara; keep him away from windows, knitting needles, sharp objects, and anything else that might be used to perform suicide or a back alley abortion…Also, I have to go to work now, so make sure that he eats." Deidara moved off of the red head's lap as Sasori stood up and the red head moved to the kitchen, picking up a slice of uncooked bread.

"Huh? Suicide? Abortion?" Konan frowned at the blonde, "Why the hell would you want to commit suicide or get an abortion? Are you upset that you only just found out?"

Sasori began to eat the piece of bread with nothing on it, needing some sort of sustenance to keep him satisfied until he got home. Deidara glowered at the bluenette, baring his teeth in irritation, "WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BE UPSET THAT I JUST FOUND OUT, UN? I'M FUCKING UPSET BECAUSE NOT ONLY AM I FUCKING PREGNANT, BUT I'M FUCKING CARRYING THE SPAWN OF THAT FUCKING BASTARD!"

The red head gave a chuckle and moved back in front of the blonde, having finished his simple dinner, "Love you too, Babe~" He gave Deidara a peck on the lips before moving over to the coat rack, pulling on his jacket, "Thanks Konan; take care of him and remember what I said!" He gave them a departing smile and a wink at Deidara before closing the door behind him.

"What do you wanna do first, Dei?" Konan asked excitedly as she grabbed the blonde's hands in her own.

Deidara just glared at the shorter girl and pulled his hands away. "Help me kill this thing without Sasori finding out, un," Deidara answered as he tried to find something to stab himself with. Konan gave him a blank expression before taking hold of his hand and pulling him over to the couch.

She towered over him with a glare. "You will not kill this baby. This is the first yaoi baby in history and I will not be missing its life! You are going to raise it looking cute and adorable and I will come over and babysit as much as possible! Don't ruin this for me!" Konan gave a sniffle and Deidara raised an eyebrow before glaring and standing up.

"So just because you want a yaoi baby I'm stuck with it?" He practically yelled.

"Yes!" Konan squealed as she hugged her friend. "And you and Saso are going to look so cute raising it, no joke! And I can help you guys! My little sisters all grown up and we still have her crib and all! I'm sure my mom and dad will let you guys have it and we have some baby supplies still left over. OMG! What if it's a girl? She'd be so fucking cute!" Konan just hugged Deidara tighter around his arms still talking. "And what if it looked like Sasori?" She gasped. "She could be a daddy's little girl! Wouldn't that be cute! And you could be a stay at home Mum and take care of her!"

"Konan, for the love of god, LET GO OF ME, UN!" Deidara screamed as she squeezed even harder.

The bluenette blinked before letting him go with a small chuckle. "Oops, sorry, guess I got carried away," She giggled and rubbed the back of her neck as Deidara rubbed the feeling back into his arms.

"It's fine, just don't try to suffocate me again... Wait maybe you should do that-"

"Dei~!" Konan whined. "Keep the baby and its cuteness!" Konan then pulled Deidara to the kitchen and sat him down at the table. "What do you want to eat?" She asked as she began looking through cupboards.

"Arsenic, cyanide-"

"Lucky charms with mustard!" Konan cheered as she began pouring the cereal into a random bowl and then pouring some milk into it. Soon the mustard came and Deidara almost gagged.

"That's going to taste like shit," He muttered but Konan just set it out in front of the blonde.

"Eat! My mum loved this when she was pregnant." Konan sat down and shoved the bowl towards her friend.

Deidara stared at the bowl sceptically and picked up the spoon before taking a bite. His eyes widened and he took another spoonful, already enjoying it. "Holy shit! This is fucking amazing, un!"

"Can't the baby hear by now or something? Or is that later on...?"

"I don't fucking care, I'm eating! This thing better appreciate that I'm eating for it!" In a minute the cereal was all gone and Konan had dragged the blonde towards the couch to watch a soap opera.

The soap opera was concerning an oddly relevant story concerning a woman who fell pregnant, but the man who was the father did not want the baby, even though she did want to keep it. After some time and some arguing, the boyfriend had grown sick of it. He had knocked the woman unconscious and he had taken her to have a back alley abortion; she died during the operation. The show ended with the man in the pouring rain, screaming about how he had not wanted to kill her; he had just not been ready for the responsibility.

By the end of it, both Deidara and Konan were crying, "Oh my gawd, that the saddest thing ever! Dei, don't get an abortion!" She pulled the blonde into a hug, the latter hugging back. Usually he would not be so emotional over such a cliché movie, but his mood swings had taken control over him.

"I won't get a back alley abortion, un!" He wept and hugged the girl tightly, before his mood abruptly changed and he shoved her away, "But I still wanna kill this thing!" He wiped the tears from his eyes and crossed his arms stubbornly, Konan wiping her eyes on her sleeves before giving a smile.

"So what room is going to be the nursery? How many rooms are in this place? Let's see…Kitchen, living room, three wardrobes, hallway, bathroom, bedroom and Sasori's workroom…" She pursed her lips in thought before giving a smirk, "That means that Saso-Sweetie will have to give up his workroom if he wants to keep the baby! You can't just stuff a crib in there either, there's all those pointy sharp tools! Come on!" She stood and dragged the blonde into the workroom before he could say anything, "Wow, I haven't been in this room for years!" She made a twirl and went to the desk, picking up the old stuffed toy dog, raising an eyebrow at it, "What the fudge is this?"

Deidara crossed his arms, sneering in irritation, before beginning to slowly inch towards a rack of sharp carving tools. "It belongs to Sasori; apparently it was his childhood toy or something, un." He grabbed one of the tools from the rack and made a move to stab himself in the stomach, but was stopped once a foot kicked the object from his hand a few seconds before it could even wound the blonde. Deidara growled and crossed his arms once again, tighter than before, glaring sharply at Konan.

"I already promised Sasori that you would both be alive by the time that he came home~" She smirked at him at he just continued to glare at her, before she gave a thoughtful hum, "I wonder if Sasori really would be willing to give his workroom up for the baby…I mean, he probably really does want this kid, but even I don't know which he would prefer; he loves this room!"

Deidara blinked in surprise, before giving a wide smirk at the opportunity. YES! THAT WAS IT! The red head would never agree to give up his workroom, and it was the only suitable room that the baby could live in. It had probably been intended to be a second bedroom anyway before the red head had moved all of his things in there; hadn't his grandmother used to live with Sasori a while before the blonde moved in? Perhaps it had been her room or Sasori's in the past. "We'll just have to see, un~" Deidara smirked evilly, hoping that he would be able to persuade the red head to give the baby up for adoption when it was revealed that they needed the red head's workroom.

-x-

When Sasori came home around ten pm he was surprised to find Konan and Deidara still awake. The duo was on the couch, stuffing their faces with popcorn while watching some demolition derby. "Hi, Saso!" Konan waved her hand and Deidara didn't even say anything.

The redhead sighed and walked into the small living room, before turning off the TV. "Hey, un!" Deidara looked at Sasori confused and Sasori smirked.

"Time for bed, Babe. Thanks for watching him, Konan."

The bluenette just nodded and got up, stretching her arms. "No problem. My curfew is eleven so I'm good... Can I spend the night here?"

"You just said you have a curfew of eleven, and it's midnight…" Sasori replied as he began picking up random wrappers off the floor. "What did I say about making a mess, Brat?"

Deidara just sighed. "I was hungry!"

"I do have a curfew but it's not every night that I get to spend some time with you guys... at night... where stuff can happen."

Sasori sighed and chuckled. "I think you should get home, Konan."

The younger teen sighed dramatically. "Fine. See you guys at school tomorrow," She said as she gathered some of her things before leaving.

Sasori turned to Deidara. "Now, where did you get all this food?"

Deidara shrugged. "Me and Konan went to the convenience store."

"And where did you get that money?"

"Konan paid, un." Deidara shrugged once more and stood up, also taking a long stretch.

"She was only supposed to watch you, not fill you with junk that's bad for you and the-"

"Oh about that," Deidara said smirking, "since you are forcing me to keep this parasite, where would it be staying, un?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow confused at the question. "In our room, of course."

Deidara just continued to smirk. "Hm... well then I guess we can't have sex anymore."

"What?"

"Well, if it's in our room then sex obviously isn't an option. We'd just wake the thing up. Wait! Unless we had another room we could shove it in." Sasori blanched. "How about your workroom?"

Sasori almost snarled at the thought. "Hell no. That's my room!"

The blonde frowned. "Wait, you won't give up your room for this thing, un?"

"No, that's the only thing I even care about in the apartment!" Once he saw Deidara's face, he realized his mistake. "No, I meant only room, I cared about-"

Deidara just stormed out of the living room sniffling. "Well sorry I can't be better than a fucking stupid room, un!" Deidara screamed as he slammed the door to their bedroom. "Maybe I should kill this thing since it seems that it only makes us argue!"

Sasori gave a harsh groan and followed after the blonde, finding him trying to open the window in their bedroom, though failing since after last time, the red head had locked it. The twenty year old made his way over to Deidara, wrapping his arms around his growing waist, giving a sigh, "You really need to lighten up; most couples are usually happy when they find out that they're going to have a baby."

"Well I don't think you've noticed…BUT WE ARE NOT MOST FUCKING COUPLES, UN!" Deidara struggled meagrely against the red head, though Sasori was still stronger than he was and the effort was futile. The older male pulled the blonde over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress with the blonde sidewards on his lap.

Deidara instinctively grasped at the red head's shirt, burying his face in the older male's neck with a groan of frustration. Sasori stroked the eighteen year old's hair, giving a sigh, "…So I have to give up my workroom?"

"Or adoption! We can always put the thing up for adoption, un!" Deidara swallowed and licked his lips, "Yes, let's give it up for adoption, and then you can keep your workroom!"

Sasori was quiet in thought for at least a minute, before soon giving a sigh of exhaustion, "Fine." Deidara almost burst out in a wide grin as he finally succeeded in persuading the red head into putting the stupid parasite up for adoption, but his mood was killed a few seconds later, "…I'll give up my workroom for the baby…"

Deidara gave a growl and tried to push the red head away, though Sasori already had his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, "LET GO YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I WANNA FUCKING GET RID OF THIS THING, UN!"

Sasori gave a sigh and buried his head in the crook of the blonde's neck, "I don't see why you don't want to have my baby; imagine if those guys had ended up raping you and you got pregnant with one of their children. Better my seed growing inside of your belly as opposed to someone else's~"

"I'd rather not being pregnant at all by fucking far…" Deidara gave a sigh of exhaustion, slumping against the red head, his vigour gone, "Hell, I probably would rather being pregnant with some random hobo's kid; that way there wouldn't be the chance of this fucking bastard baby being like you, un…"

Sasori gave a smirk, sensing the blonde's apathy, and he let go of the younger male, "Come on, we have to get ready for bed. You have school in the morning, and I need to start looking for a job tomorrow." He grimaced as he kicked off his shoes and the blonde crawled off of his lap, slumping down on the bed, "And I also need to see how much it is to rent a storage room for my workroom stuff…I will move most of my puppet equipment, but I am keeping some, though I'll keep it safely at the top of the wardrobe."

Deidara's eyes suddenly widened and he stifled a gasp, "One fucking second…Since you're at work…YOU WON'T BE AT SCHOOL TO BEAT UP TOBI, UN!" The blonde gave him a horrified look, and the red head blinked at him while getting to his feet, before giving a smirk.

"Careful, Babe, it almost sounds like you want me around~" He chuckled and quickly stripped down to his boxers, "You can just hang out with Konan, Kisame and Hidan's group; tell them that I want them to keep Tobi away from you. They'll be more than happy to beat the idiot up." He shrugged and turned off the light, crawling into bed and pulling the blonde against him.

-x-

"I fucking don't want cereal, un!"

Sasori heard a crash and he turned around only to see the plastic bowl on the ground with cheap cereal and milk spilt everywhere. "Well, you don't have to be a brat about it; you could've just said so. Now come on, we have to go soon so I can drop you off at school." Deidara crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. "And you're going to have to clean that up." Deidara just groaned and Sasori threw him some paper towels. "Knock yourself out." The blonde ignored the redhead's instructions and ripped one paper towel before wiping half-heartedly at the spillage and then throwing away the soaking napkin. "Oh, Babe~" Deidara looked up to see Sasori holding a tie around his neck. "You have to tie my tie, Babe~"

Deidara just glared. "Like hell I do, un."

Sasori just ticked his tongue. "If you don't tie it then I won't be able to get the job, then we'll be losing all our money and live on the streets. Then you'll have your caesarean out in an alley by a drunk ex-doctor. I'm sure you want that, right?"

Deidara just eyed the redhead. "We don't have a lot of money anyway. I'd still have to get surgery in an alley anyway."

"Nope! Job comes with health insurance, now, tie," Sasori said, gesturing to the cloth around his neck. "And I'm sure you can tie one. Unless you've been cheating everyday for your uniform and have been using a clip on." Sasori smirked when he saw Deidara glare but walk over to him.

"You better make a whole lot of money for making me do this, un," Deidara grumbled as he began to tie his lover's tie. He had a strong urge to strangle the redhead with the cloth but decided against it because it would probably make him mad and he would be punished or something.

Sasori chuckled and pecked the blonde's lips. "That's the plan, Babe~" Once Deidara was done Sasori gave him another kiss as a thank you and let the blonde get ready before leaving. "Did you do your homework when Konan stayed with you?" He asked as he opened the door up for the blonde who just scoffed.

"No, we just watched TV and ate junk food. I thought you knew that, un." Deidara slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the door.

Sasori sighed. "You have to do your homework. You've been in school for how long and you won't even do that?"

"It's fuckin' hard! You try it!"

"I have. For two extra years mind you that." The couple began walking down the stairs and Sasori just hoped that Deidara wouldn't try anything stupid while he was away, but the blonde had classes with Hidan, Konan and Kisame which he hoped would keep him safe.

Deidara scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Pfft, cry me a river, un. At least you're not fucking pregnant, so stop complaining." Sasori chuckled lightly and draped an arm over the boy's shoulders.

"Yeah," Sasori smirked widely at the blonde, "but at least the baby will have the most beautiful mother around~"

Deidara gave him a dark glare, "It doesn't matter how much you complement me; I'm still pissed off at you for getting me pregnant, un."

The red head rolled his eyes and placed a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek when they reached the entrance of the school. "Well I'm off to try and get a new job so that I can support my growing family~" Sasori chuckled and Deidara simply mumbled something beneath his breath before walking forward into the school, leaving the red head alone. The older male shook his head, still smirking, before turning to leave the school grounds so that he could go to his interview.

Deidara gave a sigh and looked down at his growing waist, "Well…It's just you and me, baby…" The blonde gave a disgusted scowl, "Oh fuck, now I'm doing it! WHY THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN EXIST? I ALREADY HATE YOU, UN!" He got a few odd looks, but he easily brushed them off, giving a small frown. Wait…How the fuck had he gotten pregnant in the first place (aside from the obvious)? HE WAS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT MAN, DAMMIT!

"DEI!" The blonde was abruptly glomped by a certain bluenette, and barely managed to grab onto the wall before hitting the ground. "Oh wait…OH NO! I SUCK!" Konan quickly straightened the blonde up and dusted off his clothes for no real reason, "If I glomp you too much, I might hurt the baby!" Konan smirked at Deidara, and the blonde just rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

SasoDei - Just Another Day

Part 2

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

The blonde sat down at the empty table with a sigh and a tray of canteen food. Sasori had given him lunch money that morning, and he immediately began to eat the delicious food. "SEMPAI!" Oh fuck… Tobi looked cautiously from side to side, seeing if Sasori was around, before he sat down at the table with the blonde, "YAY! TOBI HAS SEMPAI ALL TO HIS SELF!" Tobi abruptly flung his arms around Deidara's waist, and the blonde struggled viciously against him. The idiot abruptly stilled, "…Sempai…" His hands began to feel the blonde's baby bump, and Tobi gave a loud gasp, "SEMPAI IS PREGNANT? OMG, YAY! IT MUST BE MINE!"

Deidara sneered and punched the male in the face, almost breaking his mask, "IT'S NOT FUCKING YOURS, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU AND I'VE NEVER HAD SEX, AND WE NEVER WILL, UN!"

"That means…" Tobi's voice abruptly changed to a dark monotone, "…It's Sasori's?" Deidara simply glared at him, Tobi already knowing what his silence meant, "…Deidara," the blonde jumped slightly at the rare use of his name, "move in with me. Tobi can take care of both you and the baby; definitely more than Sasori can. He could never be a good father; he doesn't even care about you."

Deidara just stared blankly at the masked boy. "Where do you live, un?" He asked sarcastically.

Tobi gasped in joy and balled his fists to his chest. "Tobi lives in the South! Tobi's parents actually know your parents!"

Deidara's eyes widened. "Wait, so you actually live down there and you still come to this school?"

"Yep! Oh and Tobi has money and Sasori doesn't have a lot of that," Tobi said, nodding his head proudly. "So you'll live with a Tobi now?"

Deidara just sighed and glared at Tobi. "No. I would love to," He said sarcastically again, "but I would rather live with Sasori than you, even if it is in the South."

The taller teen whimpered and clung to Deidara. "BUT TOBI CAN TAKE CARE OF YOU~!" At that moment someone pulled the boy off of Deidara and he was flung to the floor.

"That bitch is a fucking cry baby," A voice muttered as a person sat down, ignoring Tobi who was crawling away. He eyed the blonde. "Aren't you supposed to fuckin' thank me?"

Deidara just glared at Hidan. "Sure. I'm guessing that Sasori talked to you?"

"Nope, Konan. Bitch threatened me that if I didn't help her that she would tell someone 'bout me and Kuzu fucking."

"So you just gave in, un?"

"Hell no," Hidan said, "I knew she wasn't going to do that because that would fucking break us up. I fucking agreed because I actually get to beat up that little shit for a reason. Well, more of a reason... You gonna fucking eat that?"

Deidara growled and moved his food over. "My food, un!" He began eating quickly again and tried not to flinch as he felt the baby "move". He began eating slower and the feeling went away.

"Fine, bitch," Hidan growled. He just got up and a few minutes later with a sloppy joe and Deidara gagged before finding the nearest trashcan.

"You bastard!" He yelled his head still in the bin.

"The hell did I do?" Hidan yelled back as he began eating his food like a pig.

Deidara got out and glared at the albino. "You had to get that shit, un! It smells like rotten fish!"

Deidara continued to glare at the albino, though Hidan just rolled his eyes and continued to eat without making any remarks. A few minutes later, both Kisame and Konan came along, sitting down at the same table as the two males. "Yo," Kisame grinned at the blonde, "you going to eat that?"

Deidara gave a groan, having now lost his appetite, sliding the tray over to the shark man, "Knock your self out, un..."

"So Dei," Konan took a bite of her apple that she had most likely taken from her mother's shop, "Sasori has an interview today, right?" The blonde gave a nod, "Where at?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Deidara cringed as he once again felt the baby begin to move around in his belly, "All I know is that it is some boring desk job. But the pay is like $25 an hour, which is more than both Sasori and I used to make in a _day_, and also it comes with health care." He shrugged and placed his head on the table, giving a groan.

"But I though Sasori fucking loved his job at that fucking crap-tastic library...And I thought you two were getting along okay on the money you were fucking earning...And why the fuck have you fucking stopped working as well?" Hidan narrowed his eyes at Deidara accusingly.

Deidara scowled at the albino, no longer caring who knew, "I'm fucking carrying Satan's offspring inside of me, un."

Hidan blinked at him in confusion, "...You slept with Satan? Does Sasori know that you cheated on him with the devil?"

"SASORI FUCKING IS THE DEVIL!" Deidara took a deep breath to regain his composure, "It's Sasori's...Unfortunately..."

"Wait...So are you going to fucking burst open randomly like in those Alien movies where they have the alien in their bodies? Cause that would be fucking sweet to watch!" Deidara simply flipped him the bird and a good glare, "But how the fuck did you get pregnant? You might look like a girl, but you sure as shit ain't one! Wait...Can guys fucking get pregnant now? Do I need to buy a pregnancy test or something? I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING CARRY KUZU'S BABY! HE'D BE TOO MUCH OF A TIGHT ASS TO PAY CHILD SUPPORT!"

"Now you know how I feel, un..."

After lunch everyone headed to their classes, this time Kisame being the one who shared a class with Deidara. "So I also heard that Sasori wants you to do your homework," The shark chuckled as he and Deidara sat down in some random chairs.

"Well it isn't going to happen, un," Deidara replied. "There's no point in me continuing school anymore since Sasori's going to make me stay home soon with the little... thing," Deidara spat.

"Ouch." Kisame winced. "It seems you really don't want it do you? Shouldn't Sasori be worried to leave you alone-"

"He had Konan babysit me last night."

"What about when the babies born?"

"Adoption, un," Deidara said hopefully.

Kisame chuckled. "Sasori may not like that."

"I don't care! I have to fucking let this thing live in me so I think that I should be able to decide what to do with it, un!" Deidara growled just getting pissed off from the subject. He grabbed his pencil and began jotting down notes even though he had told Kisame he wasn't going to do his homework.

Soon school was done and Deidara was waiting for Sasori to pick him up. That's when he realized Sasori may not be walking him back to the apartment at all. Sighing, Deidara began walking, wondering why he felt like he wanted Sasori to be there to protect him... "I CAN FUCKING TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Deidara began walking faster, the apartment buildings coming into view. He walked past the usual gang who wouldn't even look in his direction anymore and Deidara almost smirked. He trudged up the stairs, already getting tired. "This thing is making me tired," He grumbled as he finally got to the door before sticking his key in, unlocking the door. His eyes widened. He was all alone. And Sasori's workroom was just right there! Deidara stormed in, not even bothering to close the door. He ran to the workroom and turned the handle only to smash against the door. He gave a groan and tried to turn the handle onto to see the door was locked. "Bastard," Deidara muttered as he walked back to the open door and closed it. He had no idea if Konan was coming over simply because he didn't remember, but it wasn't like he could find something to kill the baby.

So far the rest of the afternoon he just did homework with the TV on, but he ended up paying more attention to the latter. His stomach gave a grumble but he really didn't feel like eating. It would be a punishment for the parasite for making him throw up in public.

Around five o'clock Deidara heard the doorknob jiggle and he ran to see if it was Sasori since he didn't like being alone for so long. "Danna!" Deidara hugged the redhead. "Why the hell was I alone for so long?"

Sasori smirked down at the blonde and not only did he hug the boy, he picked him up. Deidara quickly wrapped his legs around his waist, having not expected to be picked up by the red head, "I had to stop off at the library to tell them that I was quitting." Sasori continued to smirk and the blonde blinked down at him, "I got the job~"

Deidara gave a slow nod, "Well…Good then, un…"

Sasori blinked at the blonde before giving a childish pout, "And here I thought that you would be more excited than that…" Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned downwards, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Sasori eagerly kissed back, shoving his tongue into the blonde's mouth, kissing him deeply. Deidara moaned and tightened his grip around the red head's neck, pressing back keenly. Their tongues fought for dominance for a few moments before the red head pulled away, smirking widely, "Now that's more like it~" Sasori once again pressed their lips together, kissing for at least another minute before putting the blonde back down onto the ground, pulling their lips apart, "Love you~"

Deidara rolled his eyes, but was interrupted when his stomach rumbled ominously, and he swore he felt the baby roll over in his belly. Sasori gave him an obvious look, and the blonde pouted with a sigh, "I'm hungry~"

The red head smirked and pecked him on the lips, "Well then, why don't we order a pizza in celebration? And then when we have enough money, and your morning sickness phase is over, I'll take you to a nice restaurant~"

Deidara's eyes explicably brightened at both the words 'pizza' and 'restaurant'. It was quite rare for them to actually order a pizza since a freshly made one cost at least $10, which would have been half of there daily earnings, and they had just never ever even gone to a restaurant together before. The blonde nodded quickly in approval, "Yeah! I want pizza, un!"

"Good, I'll call the place up now and have one delivered~" Sasori kissed the blonde again for a few moments before moving over to the phone, "They only probably hired me cause my tie was so expertly tied~" The red head smirked at the younger male, and Deidara just rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table. The blonde glared down at his stomach as he thought he felt the baby move again.

"This thing won't stop moving!" Deidara growled and hit his stomach, which of course just ended up hurting himself, giving a loud groan of pain. "Remind me…Not to do that again, un…"

Sasori finished ordering the pizza and sat down at the table, smirking at the blonde, "Does this mean you're going to stop trying to stab your self every five minutes?" Deidara glared at the red head and shook his head, "Oh well. Hitting yourself won't hurt the baby anyway; it's protected by amniotic fluid."

"It was worth a shot, un…I still-" Deidara was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door, "…Is that the pizza?"

"If it is, then I'm going to give them a good tip for arriving in less than a minute…" Sasori stood up and moved to the door, "It might be Konan wanting to baby-sit you again." The red head chuckled as he opened the door, his smirk immediately falling as soon as he saw who it was. Sasori blinked in slight confusion at the sight of Deidara's mother and father.

"Oh, um, hello, Sasori," Deidara's father said with a small smile. "We wanted to know if Deidara was here- well um just around?"

Sasori gave a confused look but just moved out of the way so he could let the blonde's parents in. "Um, yeah, he's in the kitchen," Sasori said, leading them to the blonde.

"Mom? Dad, un?" Deidara stood up, confused. He thought that he had made it very clear that he didn't want to see his parents anymore but it seemed that they still wanted to visit.

"Hi, sweetie," Deidara's mother said as she waved her hand slightly. "We just wanted to visit and have a small talk, is all," She explained beforehand.

"I'm not moving back home," Deidara said crossing his arms. He glared at Sasori, pissed that he had let them in and he just shrugged before walking to his side.

"They just want to visit, Ba-" He cleared his throat. "Deidara," He corrected himself and his parents didn't seem to notice. Sasori gestured for the blonde's parents to sit down and they did.

"So... how's school?" His mother asked as she smiled slightly.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine-"

"Are you doing your homework?" Deidara's father asked.

Deidara glared at the older male. "Yes, Dad- just why are you guys here, un? I know it's not to make small talk," Deidara said and Sasori resisted the urge to smack the blonde on the head.

"Now, Deidara, you can't just talk to your parents that way. Is there something you guys need?" He asked politely, flashing a smile at the parents.

Hanako smiled back kindly and nodded. "We wanted to know if you guys needed any money."

"Dear-"

"He asked," The woman said as she gave her husband a small glance. "Anyway, we know that money may be tight but-"

"Hell no! Don't treat us like some charity case, un! Sasori and I are going by fine even with the fucking baby and I..." Deidara's eyes widened and he almost sank back into his chair. "I mean... Yay money..."

Deidara's father looked at him confused. "Baby? Wait, what?" He looked at his son in disbelief, who had gone whiter than a sheet of paper. He turned his gaze on the redhead.

Sasori gulped. "It's not-"

"You got my son pregnant?" Deidara's mother said in almost amazement but corrected herself. "I, um... Since when did you two start..."

Deidara just glared at his parents. "When? Fucking when? This bastard tried to rape me on day one, but no one listened to me, un! IT'S A WONDER WHY I JUST GOT PREGNANT NOW! HOW THE HELL COULD I EVEN GET PREGNANT, UN?"

"Wait…Rape?" Deidara's father went even paler, seeming to purposely avoid the question made by the blonde, "You raped my son?"

Sasori blanched at the awkwardness of the situation and the tone of the older male's voice, made much worse once Akio stood up off of the chair, repeating himself in a dark tone. The red head was, for once, saved by Deidara, the blonde standing up as well and slumping down into Sasori's lap for emphasis, "Yeah; I tried to fucking tell you, but no one would believe the fucking 'Spoilt Brat', un!"

"YOU RAPED MY SON AND GOT HIM PREGNANT?" His father looked just about to burst, and Sasori finally realised where it was that Deidara had inherited his bad temper from.

"NO I DIDN'T GET PREGNANT FROM HIM RAPING ME!" Deidara sneered and wrapped his arms around the red head, "I'M FUCKING PREGNANT BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HIM! Now…TELL ME HOW THE FUCK I AM PREGNANT, UN!" Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's growing waist in an act of protection and in an effort to calm him down. It worked and he managed to remain quiet enough to let his parents answer.

Akio flushed and slumped down in his seat once the topic was brought back to the main point, and Hanako looked down, "I'll tell you…" All eyes turned to the woman, and she continued, "Deidara…We haven't been entirely honest with you as to how we accumulated our opulence…When your father and I first started going out, we both lived in the East…I admit, it isn't as bad as the North, but we still both wanted to get out…I fell pregnant with you, and your father and I got married as soon as we found out…When you were a baby, a woman came to us…She said that she would give us enough money to live in the South; in exchange, she just wanted to perform some experiments on you…You weren't even one at the time…We were desperate, and she promised that you wouldn't be harmed in any way…" The silence in the room was extremely intense, and she had no choice but to continue, "We didn't want you growing up in the East either; we just wanted what was best for you…After a month, we finally got you back, and she told us that they would need no further experiments, and that we would live a normal life in the South…And that you would also be normal unless…Unless…" The woman abruptly burst out into tears and grabbed onto her husband, beginning to sob into his sleeve.

Akio decided to pick up where his wife had left off, seeming to have cooled down from his earlier anger, "She said that you would be normal as long as you didn't fall for anyone who…was also male…We know we've been quite slack with who it was you were interested in…Mostly because with your personality, we automatically assumed that you would be…" The man flushed and swallowed, "…'On top'…So we were never worried but…I guess this is what she meant by 'unless'…"

Both Sasori and Deidara stared at the blonde's parents in absolute shock, having never expected something like the information they had just been told. The younger male was absolutely speechless, so Sasori was the first to talk, "…Why would you do that to your own son?"

Hanako pulled away from her husbands arm, managing to control her sobbing, "W-We just wanted to g-give our son the best possible life, and we d-didn't think that that was l-likely in the E-East." She cringed at the looks that she received.

"So you didn't want me living in the fucking East," Deidara shot her a dangerous glare, "but kicking me out and forcing me to live in the North with the guy who had fucking RAPED ME WAS A-O-FUCKING-KAY? FUCK OFF!" Deidara stood up and stormed off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sasori cringed and gave a sigh before turning back to the blonde's parents, "…You should leave…and never come back…"

"You expect us to leave now and never see our son again?" Akio frowned deeply at the red head, "He is carrying our only possibility of having a grandchild!"

"And you expect me to just let you see our child because you let some crazy woman do experiments on Deidara?" Sasori sighed and stood up. "You should go before Deidara breaks something."

Akio looked like he wanted to keep on arguing but his wife stopped him. "Let's go, Dear. We'll talk to Deidara later," She whispered and her husband just nodded slowly. He shot Sasori a glare before leaving. The redhead sighed and went to the bedroom to find Deidara lying on the bed, face down.

"Deidara?" Deidara's shoulders trembled and a sniffle was heard. "Aw~ Babe~" Sasori cooed as he pulled Deidara into his lap. The blonde had tears running down his face but he was still trying his hardest to look angry.

"Those f-f-fucking bastards," He sobbed as he began wiping away tears but they still continued on coming anyway. "Th-they ruined my life, un!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around Sasori's neck. "They l-let some chick m-mess me up and then th-they spoil me so then they k-kick me out and now I'm PREGNANT!" Deidara screamed and cried into Sasori's neck. Deidara felt the arms around him get tighter and pull him closer to the other body.

Sasori brought Deidara's face up to his so he could talk to him. "You don't have to see them again. If they do come over again we can always say that there's random people here... Or just not let them in?"

Deidara sniffled and looked down. "Doesn't matter, they probably hate me and don't want to see me again, un."

Sasori gave a hum and looked down at the blonde when there was a knock at the door. "Do you want some pizza?" Deidara just nodded but held onto his lover. "Let go~" Deidara shook his head and kept his grip. Sighing, Sasori picked him up walked to the kitchen before setting him down on a chair. He got his wallet and went to the door.

"Pizza!" Sasori rolled his eyes and took the pizza after handing ten dollars to the deliverer and then he closed the door. Deidara looked up from the table when he smelt the food.

"Yay! Feed me, un!" Sasori set the pizza down and opened the box and Deidara's face fell. "This is pepperoni... I wanted pepperoni with olives!" Deidara gave a whimper and began to cry once more. Sasori sighed and sat down before grabbing a slice and shoving it into the blonde's mouth. Deidara moaned slightly and began eating the cheesy delight. "Iss good," He muttered around the food before he continued to chew. Sasori smiled and grabbed a slice for himself.

The red head ate the slice, relishing the rare deliciousness, before smirking at the blonde, "It is good~" Deidara nodded and they both continued to eat.

-x-

Sasori ended up eating three slices, letting the blonde have the other five, he decided that it was too early for bed, but too late at night to do anything else, "Wanna watch some TV?" Deidara gave a nod as he finished up his last piece of pizza and after picking off any loose bits of cheese, tossed the box into the bin.

Both males curled up together on the couch watching their crappy TV. The blonde was still quite emotionally drained, and halfway through the movie, he turned and buried his head in the red head's neck. Sasori smiled and used the remote to turn the TV off, getting to his feet, much to the blondes chagrin. He came back a few moments later with a blanket, lying back down and covering the both of them with it. Deidara gave a small yawn and once more buried his head in the older male's neck, the red head wrapping his arms around the blonde. After a few minutes, they both fell asleep.

-x-

"Babe~" The blonde looked up from his bowl of cereal, raising an eyebrow as Sasori came into the kitchen with a smirk, "I need you to tie my tie again~"

Deidara blinked at him before giving a scowl, standing up, "Fine, but just one more time. Then you gotta learn how to tie it yourself."

"But you tie it so well, Babe~" The blonde snickered and did up Sasori's tie, not prepared for when the red head wrapped his arms around him and connected their lips in a kiss. Deidara eagerly pressed back, giving a moan as he opened his mouth to allow Sasori entrance. The older male slid his tongue against the blonde's, kissing him deeply for at least a minute before pulling away, "Thanks Babe~ Now we need to get you to school~ My shift begins at 9am and ends at 5pm, so I should be home around that time since it isn't too far a walking distance." Deidara gave a nod and moved to shovel the rest of the cereal into his mouth.

-x-

Deidara was home by 4 o'clock, giving a sigh of exhaustion as he slumped down on the couch. Gawd, school had been rough today. Tobi had once again tried to persuade him to move in with him (before rightly getting his ass kicked by Kisame), Konan had been trying to make him think up baby names, and Hidan had been well…Hidan.

The blonde gave a relaxing sigh, but his peace was disturbed once someone knocked at the door. Deidara scowled slightly and stood, moving over to the doorway, "I thought you said that you wouldn't be home till later, Danna, un. Did you get fired already?" He opened the door, paling once he saw who it was, "Dad, un?" Deidara scowled deeply and made a move to slam the door in Akio's face, but the older man was stronger than the blonde. He pushed the door open, and the next thing Deidara knew, he was covering both his mouth and nose with something that smelt extremely strong. The blonde tried desperately to struggle against his father, but after a few moments, he lost consciousness.

-x-

Sasori sighed as he finally got home, glad that he could see his love now. "Babe~" Sasori called out as he entered the apartment, taking off his jacket. "I got you some..." Sasori trailed off as he began looking around the kitchen. "Dei?" Sasori soon checked all the rooms, even the closet and still came up short. He soon began to panic that Deidara was actually trying to get a back alley abortion. At that moment the phone rang and Sasori ran to it, slightly peeved off. "Hello?"

"Hi, Danna," Sasori gave a huge sigh.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Oh, my parents kidnapped me, apparently, but I'll be home by dinner time, un... I want eggs and mustard."

Sasori almost sighed in relief. "Do you need me to get you? No, I'm coming to get you-"

"No! My parents will just kidnap me again! Besides they're keeping me locked in my old room, even though there's a phone in here and they're demanding that I just stay here... They just want this thing inside me!"

Sasori groaned. "Dei-"

"I'll get out, just start walking and we'll meet up. Bye, Danna! Love you, un!" At that the phone went dead and Sasori groaned. He grabbed his jacket and left the apartment once more.

-x-

"Deidara, calm down!" Hanako screamed as a lamp was thrown at her.

"I wanna go home!"

"You are home!" Akio said, holding up his hand calmly.

"Nooo~! You just want the baby! You're probably going to do experiments on it and Sasori will be pissed at me, un!" Deidara quickly dove on the other side of his bed as he ran out of stuff to throw. He began going through drawers and sighed when he saw some matches. Quickly grabbing them, Deidara lit the bed on fire, causing the smoke detectors to go off and water to spray down.

"Deidara!" His mother screamed as her new hairstyle was ruined. The blonde smirked and began breaking more things in the room before running past his parents to ruin more furniture. Half an hour later his parents stopped trying as they sat at the bottom of the stairs, the water still raining down on them as their son was working on destroying the third floor. "How many fires so far?" Hanako asked tiredly.

Akio looked at his watch and whistled. "Five, new record."

"D-dear, I'm really tired and I'm really starting to doubt that keeping Dei here is a good plan. He seems fine at Sasori's-"

"But that man raped him!"

"Dei said so himself that he loved him and I am pretty sure this is the first thing Deidara has loved and that says something." Hanako winced as she heard another window break. "I think he threw out a chair this time."

"It's his first time loving, so he's probably confused-"

"And now he's destroying our house just to get out."

Akio just scoffed and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! He can leave! I don't know why he's still here!"

Hanako jumped at the sound of the approval, and ran off to find Deidara, catching him stuffing watermelon into his mouth, "Sweetie!" The blonde blinked and turned, shooting her a glare before spitting a few seeds at her, also mumbling something incoherent about wanting to leave, "Your father and I have agreed that you are allowed to return to Sasori…" The blonde blinked at her and dropped the watermelon in a silent cheer, "Let me finish!" Deidara raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, still chewing the watermelon in his mouth, "You have to visit us every now and again…We don't want to have your baby experimented on; we just want to be good grandparents and give your child whatever its heart desires."

Deidara swallowed and glared faintly at the woman, "So basically you just want to turn this thing inside of me into a spoilt brat as well, un? Fuck off!" The blonde gave a slight frown of thought, before continuing, "…I don't fucking forgive you for what you did to me…But…Fine…We'll visit you every once in a while…Like…Every three months or something like that, un…As long as you have watermelon; I fucking hate the watermelons in the North, they're so plain."

Hanako flung her arms around her only child, holding him tightly and crying with almost joy, "OH! WE'LL GIVE YOU TWO WATERMELONS! How far along are you anyway?" She pulled away, and the blonde blinked down at her, irritated.

"Almost nineteen weeks, un." Hanako's eyes widened in shock, and the blonde just groaned, "Now get off of me AND LET ME FUCKING LEAVE!" The woman nodded and Deidara raced out of the kitchen, moving through the labyrinth with little trouble after being brought up in the house. He flung the front door open, immediately seeing Sasori currently walking up the path to the front, appearing as if he had ran all the way there, "DANNA~!" The blonde ran forward and flung his arms around the red head's neck, Sasori immediately wrapping his arms tightly around Deidara. Their lips connected in a rough, yet chaste kiss, both happy to be back with their lover.

Akio gave a harsh sigh at the sight of the two males, both parents having followed after the blonde and now standing at the front door. "I don't get that son of ours…First he is so devastated by the fact that we kicked him out, that he holds his breath until he passes out…And now we give him the chance to come home, and he would rather live in the North with a man who raped him!"

Hanako gave a harsh sigh, shaking her head, "Were we really that bad at being parents? Well, I hope that they will do better than what we did…" She waved goodbye to her son, her son's lover, and their future grandchild, before disappearing back into the house.

Akio followed after his wife without giving the males another glance, and the red head finally pulled away from the kiss, giving a smirk, "Awww~ I wanted to rescue you myself~"

Deidara rolled his eyes before burying his head in the red head's neck, giving a sigh, "I agreed that we would visit them in like three months…As long as they have watermelon, un…"

"Are you sure you're okay with that after all the shit they've put you through, Babe?" He frowned at the blonde, tilting his head up so they were making eye contact and Deidara managed a small nod.

"They might be the most crap-tastic parents in the world, but they are better than nothing…" The blonde pouted and gave a slight glare at nothing in particular, "Barely…But still slightly better, un…"

After that Akio had offered that a limo take Deidara and Sasori home which the blonde was about to deny but Sasori just covered his mouth and said that they would love to. He had had to practically run from city to city; of course he was tired and would love a limo ride! Deidara just grumbled something and they both got a free ride to their home.

-x-

"Arg! This fucking thing hates watermelon apparently!" Deidara groaned as he clutched at his stomach.

Sasori sighed. "Well maybe you ate too much while you were over there," He suggested. The redhead began taking out a frying pan and eggs while Deidara looked at his lover with a grin.

"Food, un!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "First I have to cook it." Once the pan was warmed up, Sasori began cracking many eggs since Deidara had a huge appetite, and he scrambled them all. He poured some mustard over them and Deidara quickly snatched the plate from the redhead as if it were his last meal. He began eating and Sasori sat him down, his own plate of eggs in front of him.

"Are you going to finish your eggs, un?" Sasori looked up from the bite he was about to take and saw Deidara's plate empty with mustard covering his face. Sasori sighed. "I haven't even started," He muttered as he pushed his plate to the blonde. "I'll have some cereal or something."

"Thanks, Danna!" Sasori just chuckled and got up to give Deidara a napkin so that he could clean up.

Sasori just took his cereal and went to his workshop, realizing he had some "homework" from work. Once Sasori sat down he heard shattering of glass and he stood back up. "What're you doing-"

"Why'd you go?" Deidara screamed as he hugged himself close to his lover. "Did I do something? I bet it was my parents! I'm sorry that they did that Danna but they want the fucking parasite and I..." Sasori sighed as he let Deidara ramble on and on.

"If you wanted me to stay you could've just said so, Babe," He said as he grabbed Deidara's chin and made the blonde look at him.

Deidara sniffled. "I'm tiiiired~!"

"You're acting like a baby, Babe." Sasori just chuckled as Deidara pouted.

"This thing is taking over my mind~" He began to sob and Sasori walked him to their bedroom.

"No, you've just been through a lot today. It's already... six o'clock which is way past your bedtime so off we go," Sasori said as he and Deidara lied down on the bed.

The red head ran his hands through the blonde's hair, placing a kiss on his forehead and he pulled the blanket up over them. Deidara buried his head in Sasori's neck, giving a sigh of content at being once more in his Danna's arms, "I forgot how tired tantrums make me, un~" The red head rolled his eyes and continued to stroke the boy's hair. Deidara soon fell asleep, though it took the older male at least an hour to also fall unconscious.

-x-

The blonde was grumbling as he walked home, with Konan following at his side. For some reason she had absolutely insisted on visiting the apartment, and Deidara was not in any mood to denying her. He was now twenty three weeks into pregnancy, and people were beginning to notice that he was getting 'fat'.

His mood swings were finally beginning to cool down, though it still didn't take much for him to snap at someone. "So are you going to tell Sasori?" The blonde blinked at the bluenette, shaking his head with a sneer, "Awww, come on! You gotta tell him! You're baby is kicking; that's a huge thing!"

"I don't care; I still hate this thing inside of me…Do you know how many people called me fat today? THREE, UN!" Deidara sneered and after a few moments, he slipping his hand up his shirt in order to press his palm against his growing baby bump. After a few moments he felt a kick against his hand, and he couldn't help but cringe. "When do you think word will finally get out that I'm actually pregnant?"

"Dunno, Dei," Konan gave a shrug and stopped the blonde, "so can I feel the baby?" Deidara gave a groan and lifted up his shirt partly, too lazy to bother getting into an argument. She pressed her hands against his baby bump, and after a while, she gave a loud whine, "AWWW! THAT'S THE CUTEST THING EVER! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTY~! You have to tell Sasori, he'll find out eventually."

"Yeah, but when he does find out, he'll fuss over me hell heaps, un…Or it'll finally hit him that I'm actually pregnant, and he'll realise that he doesn't want a baby, so he'll kick me out onto the streets…" Deidara frowned and gave a sigh as they finally reached the apartment complex, both of them beginning up the steps.

-x-

Deidara was surprised to find that Sasori was already home waiting for him. The red head immediately stood up from the couch as the door opened, smiling at the blonde as they shut the door behind them. "Hey Babe~" The older male wrapped his arms around the blonde, kissing him lightly for a few moments before pulling away, smirking at Deidara, "Konan and I have a present for you~"

The blonde blinked in surprise, before narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "What kind of a 'present', un?" Sasori smirked before turning the boy and covering his eyes so that he couldn't see.

"No peeking~" The red head began to lead the blonde to some unknown destination, though the boy could tell that they didn't leave the apartment. He heard the sound of a door unlocking, and Deidara was led forward a few more paces before Sasori removed his hands from over the blonde's eyes, instead wrapping them around the boy's waist, "Do you likey?"

The workroom had been not only redecorated, but also repainted. The walls were now painted a soft pastel blue that went well with the dark carpeting which had not been changed. There was a crib with a small mobile hanging above it, a changing table, and a few other things you would find in a nursery.

"Where did you get the money for all of this, un?" Deidara asked with a sigh. He was slightly irked that Sasori actually gave up his own personal room for the baby. It seemed adoption was out of the picture but that didn't mean that he would actually take care of the thing. He didn't ever picture his life with Sasori and a baby and he couldn't. The thought made him sick.

"Konan's parents gave us most of this stuff; just to start us off is all. They had some left over supplies like diapers from Konan's sister and some baby clothes but those are for girls-"

"You can still keep them, you know, in case it is a girl," Konan jumped in smiling. "Even though I'm kind of hoping for a girl, but I'll leave it up to you two~"

Deidara raised a brow. "If I had a choice of what gender it should be, I would choose gone-"

"But we'll keep these clothes till the baby's born and we know the gender," Sasori interjected and Deidara just glared at him and pulled away before stepping more into the room. He crossed his arms and scanned the room, finding any form of imperfection. He sighed when he saw Sasori's scraggily stuffed animal in the crib, sitting in the corner. Deidara couldn't imagine staring down at their baby and not feel like leaving it. "Is it good?" Sasori asked as he watched from the opposite side of the room.

Deidara shrugged. "It's fine, but I won't be spending much time in here anyway. Where's your shit?"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched. "My 'stuff'; the things that I am going to be working with more are in the closet and the rest is in a small storage space I rented."

Deidara almost groaned. "How much money are you spending on this thing?"

"It's only ten dollars a month for the storage."

Deidara continued to cross his arms. "Fine, un."

-x-

Once Deidara had eaten his early dinner, he and Sasori had watched some TV (Konan had left after Deidara had seen the room). Right now they were watching a cheesy movie on the Lifetime movie network but Deidara found it the most interesting thing in the world. Sasori, being bored, looked at the blonde who was entranced by the show and he smirked. He slowly leaned down and licked his love's neck, snapping Deidara out of his daze. "Ah~ D-Danna not now~!" Sasori chuckled and shoved his hand up his shirt. He was going for his nipples but stopped when he felt movement from the blonde's stomach. Another one and Deidara almost whined. "Why'd you stop?"

Sasori blinked at the blonde's stomach as he lifted the boy's shirt up, before placing his palms against Deidara's bump. After a few moments, he once again felt something kick his hand lightly. The blonde guessed what had happened, and he couldn't help but pale, not looking forward to the red head's reaction. Sasori didn't remove his hands; instead he just continued to wait for it to move once again. After a few moments his wish was granted, and he immediately leaned down, beginning to cover the blonde's face with butterfly kisses. Deidara grumbled and cringed childishly until the red head stopped kissing him, the older male smirking down at him. "You could have told me, Babe~"

Deidara sneered and looked away from Sasori, "It only started two days ago, un…I knew that you would either kick me out, or fuss over me heaps…" The red head rolled his eyes, though couldn't stop smirking giddily.

"Why would I kick you out? That thing moving around inside of you is my offspring~" Sasori captured the blonde's lips in a kiss, the younger male instinctively wrapping his arms around the red head's neck as he pressed back eagerly. The older male shoved his tongue into Deidara's mouth, kissing him deeply, causing the other to moan needily before Sasori pulled away, still smirking. He stood up off of the couch, picking the younger male up bridal style, chuckling slyly, "But about pampering you?…Well don't worry~ You'll just have to lie there and let me do _all_ _the work~_"

Deidara shuddered slightly before clenching his hands tightly on the front of the red head's shirt, "Wait…You gotta wear protection; I don't want to get pregnant again, un."

Sasori gave the blonde an obvious look, rolling his eyes after a few moments, "You can't get pregnant if you are already pregnant, Brat."

"…Fine." Deidara grumbled slightly and buried his face in the red head's neck, no further objections. It felt like forever since they had last actually had sex; the blonde really hadn't had much of a libido lately and the only thing that seemed to be on Sasori's mind was the parasite growing inside of the younger male.

The red head carried his lover to their bedroom, laying him down on the mattress without once halting his smirk. Sasori kicked off his shoes and crawled on top of the younger male, chuckling slyly before moving his mouth to the blonde's neck. Deidara moaned as the red head began to lick and nip at his neck, moving his head to the side to allow his lover better access. Sasori slipped his hands up the blonde's shirt and began to tease the male's pink buds, earning low moans of pleasure.

He pinched one of the nubs almost painfully and Deidara gave a yelp. The blonde heard a chuckle from above and was about to yell until Sasori crashed his lips to his. Deidara gave a low groan but didn't complain as Sasori's hands began roaming again. Deidara moved his hands up against Sasori's chest, holding onto his shirt before tugging upwards. The redhead moved away and quickly lifted his shirt off before moving back again to kiss him. Deidara gave a whine and he pulled away. "Yes~?" He asked as he began nipping the blonde's neck.

Deidara groaned. "M-my shirt~" He moaned as Sasori began sucking on one spot. He felt Sasori get up slightly before latching onto his neck, biting. Deidara moaned in pain and pleasure as he gripped the redhead's hair. "Sh-shirt~!" Hearing a sigh Sasori pulled away and practically ripped Deidara's shirt off him before kissing him roughly. Deidara moaned and gripped his hair, giving a tug. He soon felt Sasori lick his bottom lip and he whimpered before opening his mouth, allowing the redhead in. Deidara almost began to squirm as Sasori began molesting his mouth. Deidara moved his tongue to meet his lover's and Sasori growled into the kiss before moving above him more, now almost laying on him. He gave a low moan as the redhead's hands began moving down his body again. Sasori moved away letting Deidara have some oxygen and moving down to his neck again, the blonde just laying there, moaning as he tried to regain his breathing.

"Are you tired already?" Sasori asked between nips.

Deidara shook his head and moaned before turning his head to give the redhead more access. "N-no, I'm just resting till- Argh!" Deidara cried and gripped the sheets under him. "Why do you always fucking bite?"

Sasori chuckled and moved away from the bite, licking away any blood. "I'm just marking you as mine, is all~"

Deidara groaned and moved his hands to grip at the red head's back, "The fact that your fucking offspring is growing inside of me isn't good enough, un?" Sasori rolled his eyes, still smirking and began kissing his way down the blonde's body, slowly going over his baby bump, soon reaching the hem of his pants. The red head chuckled, rubbing his hand against the bulge in the younger male's trousers, causing Deidara to give a slight whimper, tugging at Sasori's hair, "No more foreplay, un~"

The red head raised an eyebrow up at the blonde, tilting his head slightly, "Huh? But foreplay is so much fun, Babe~"

"No," Deidara cringed as the older male once again rubbed his length through his pants, "Y-You always end up t-teasing me~"

Sasori smirked and chuckled slightly before he slipped his hand into the blonde's pants, beginning to stroke him at a slow pace, "But teasing you is so much fun, Babe~" Deidara gave a low moan as the red head continued to stroke him sluggishly, "You know you love it~"

The blonde moaned again in torture, tugging at Sasori's hair while bucking his hips to try and make the red head either speed up or stop teasing him. The older male gave a chuckle before giving a faux sigh of disappointment, removing his hand from the blonde's pants, causing the latter to give a groan of frustration, cringing, "Hurry up, un~!"

"Patience is a virtue, Babe~" Sasori pulled the younger male's trousers off, tossing them carelessly away, along with his boxers. He began to suck on his own fingers, deciding that it had been too long since they had last had sex for the blonde to take it dry. He pulled his fingers from his mouth and leaned upwards, beginning to suck once again at Deidara's neck, causing the blonde to moan. Sasori moved his digits to the blonde's entrance, sliding two into the younger male's heat, resulting in the blonde giving a cry. Deidara's grip on the red head tightened as Sasori began to stretch him methodically, the blonde rocking his hips against the fingers to try and make the red head hit his sweet spot, though without success. The older male gave a sadistic chuckle, "What's wrong, Babe?" Deidara opened his mouth in order to scream abuse at the red head, but this was replaced by a cry of pleasure as Sasori purposely rammed his fingers into the younger male's prostate gland.

"Ah~ F-fuck, Danna!" Deidara cried, his grip on Sasori's hair growing even tighter. He bucked his hips in time with Sasori's fingers and gave a loud moan as he gave an even harder thrust. Sasori added his third finger but it seemed Deidara didn't really seem to notice. "M-more... Give me more, Danna~!"

Sasori almost groaned. "Brat, let go of my hair," He growled as he stopped. Deidara whined and released his grip, falling back onto the bed. Sasori sighed and smirked down at Deidara who was panting and rocking his hips.

"Please, Danna!" Sasori chuckled. He actually said please! He must have really been horny then.

"Shh, we don't have to rush everything," He reassured as he began thrusting the fingers again but Deidara wasn't having any of that. The blonde sat up and made Sasori take the fingers out. He looked pissed off as he began unbuttoning his pants but Sasori knew he was just eager. Once his member was out Deidara straddled the redhead and gave a sigh. He plunged himself down, only to be stopped by a pair of hands. "You're really going to regret that, Babe~" Sasori whispered into his ear. "Why don't I do it for you?" Deidara felt the head of his lover's erection slide against his ass teasingly and he gave a loud whine before somewhat pushing himself down on the large manhood only to be stopped again. Sasori sighed. "No need to rush, Babe~ All in good time." Deidara groaned and glared at Sasori. He was being a fucking tease! Soon Sasori began sucking on one of Deidara's nipples and using one of his hands to tweak with the other one. Deidara moaned and let his head fall back, eyes covered in a sheen of lust. Once he realized Sasori was busy he took a deep breath and slammed himself down on his lover's massive erection. "Shit!" Sasori gave a hiss, not really prepared to be encased right then. He looked at Deidara who seemed to be having a harder time coping. His breaths were short and quick against his skin and it looked like he was trying to hold back tears. "I told you not to do it," Sasori scolded before rubbing small circles on the blonde's lower back.

"Sh-shut up, un~" Sasori rolled his eyes and continued to soothe the blonde. Deidara had his arms wrapped around Sasori's shoulders and his head resting on one of them. "Move!"

"I'm not moving, Brat," Sasori said, still pissed that his love had actually inflicted pain on himself. Deidara gave a groan and began lifting himself up but the redhead stopped him once more with his hands. "Are you planning on not walking for the next week? Adjust first."

Deidara gave a low moan and began rocking his hips. "But, Danna~! It f-feels so good right now, un~ I wanna make you feel g-good too~" Deidara gave Sasori ear a long lick before biting gently on the lobe. "P-please~?"

The red head shuddered slightly, and he almost began to pound into the blonde, but he managed to hold onto his commonsense just enough to restrain himself, "Not yet, Brat. I'll move when you really are fully adjusted, and not just lying to try and make me speed up." Sasori rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, taking in the scent of his love as he tried to distract himself from the vice, pleasurable grip that consumed his length.

Deidara whimpered in need, continuing to rock his hips to try and ease the pain quicker, but it didn't help much. The red head continued to tenderly rub the blonde's lower back in an effort to soothe his aches, and after at least a minute, the older male decided that Deidara had adjusted enough by this point in time. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's growing waist, and the blonde appeared to at last brighten up, giving a moan at the prospect of finally continuing after what felt like forever. Sasori smirked at the younger male before lifting Deidara's hips up, abruptly slamming him back down a few moments later. The blonde cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back and tightening his grip on the older male's shoulders, "Danna~!"

Sasori barely managed a slight chuckle as he rested his head against Deidara's chest momentarily until his haze of pleasure cleared a few moments later. It had been a while since the blonde had been this tight. After recovering, he once again lifted the boy's hips upwards, bringing him back down onto his length a few moments later. Deidara cried out once more and began to meet Sasori's movements with his own lifts and thrusts of desire. The blonde practically screamed in bliss once the red head struck his prostate gland dead centre, and his vision went completely white for a good few seconds. "Careful, Babe~ We don't want the people next door complaining about the sound for a millionth time~"

Deidara groaned and clenched his teeth, "FUCK THE P-PEOPLE NEXT D-DOOR! I CAN M-MAKE AS MUCH S-SOUND AS I- AHHH~!" The blonde dug his nails into the red head's back as he struck his sweet spot once again with even greater force than before, causing the red head to stifle a groan of agony. He in turn began to thrust upwards harder to meet the younger male's downward motions to try and make him remove his talons from the red head's flesh, but Deidara either didn't notice or didn't care. Soon they were both going as fast and as hard as possible, trying to speed up their frantic love making.

Sasori moaned along with Deidara and took one hand off the blonde's hip and began stroking the younger male. "Come on, Dei-chan~ Cum for me~" He began sucking and biting the blonde's neck before moving down to his nipples.

Deidara began screaming and he clawed at the redhead's back. "N-NO~! NOT NOW, U-UN!" But he still kept on slamming himself down onto Sasori's cock it seemed that he was going to make himself climax. Sasori groaned and his head fell on Deidara's chest as he continued to pound into the blonde. He continued to pump him and Deidara let go of Sasori's back to now clutch at his hair, pulling him closer to his chest. "F-FUCK~!" He screamed as he finally came and gave another loud moan once he felt his lover finish with him. He gasped for air and loosened his grip before falling back. Sasori caught him and pulled out but Deidara barely noticed. He heard a sigh and looked at the redhead, his face turning bright red. Sasori's face was covered in his cum in random spots and he did not seem happy about it. "... S-sorry, un..." He panted out.

Sasori sighed again and he let Deidara lie down. "I'm going to get a towel to clean us up," He said and Deidara just nodded and climbed under the covers almost passing out. His stamina really went down after having no sex for such a long time. A few seconds later, Sasori came back and cleaned the both of them. "You still have to do your homework but I'll let you take a nap first." Deidara nodded and Sasori climbed under the covers, before kissing him softly on his head.

-x-

"Why can't you walk me to school, un?" Deidara asked as he crossed his arms. He and Sasori had just eaten breakfast and the redhead had just gotten a call that he had to go to work early.

"They need me there in half an hour and the school is in the opposite direction," Sasori explained as he handed Deidara his tie. The younger male just frowned and snatched the tie away from the redhead. "Besides, you can defend yourself."

"Not now. This thing's making me slow and fat!" Deidara exclaimed. He finished the tie and straightened it out. Sasori grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a kiss. The blonde immediately responded and leaned up higher. Sasori pulled away and smirked.

"I'll walk you down to the sidewalk, okay?" Deidara nodded begrudgingly and Sasori handed him his backpack. They walked down several flights of stairs and the Deidara still had the frown on his face as they reached the bottom. "I'll pick you up from school since I should get off early," Sasori reassured. Deidara nodded and Sasori kissed his forehead before walking off to the bus stop.

Deidara frowned and continued to look around. Wait... No one was around to tell him to go to school. He had played hooky before but not while he lived with Sasori. He almost squealed as he began on planning on what to do.

"DEI SWEETIE!" The blonde instinctively stepped to the side at the sound of the voice, avoiding the girl as she abruptly glomped the air where he had just been standing. She hit the pavement but Konan quickly got to her feet and grinned at the blonde as if she hadn't just made a complete idiot of herself, randomly jiggling the male's growing baby belly, "Awww, you're gettin' biiiiiigger~"

Deidara sneered at her and slapped her hands away, "What the fuck are you doing here, un?"

"Oh," Konan smirked widely at the blonde, "Sasori called me while you were still asleep and told me to keep an eye on you~"

Deidara groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Bastard knows me too fucking well…So I guess you're going to drag me to school, un?"

Konan abruptly burst out laughing, "Hell no! Let's go some place like the shops! I think I have some spare money; we can look for baby stuff!"

Deidara sneered at the girl darkly, having wanted to spend his free time thinking about anything but the parasite growing inside of him, "Fuck no!"

"Or," Konan gave a smirk, "I could drag you to school and then announce to everyone that you are pregnant with Sasori's lovechild!" Deidara glared dangerously at the girl before giving a grumble of reluctant agreement. "Cool! How much money do you have?"

"I have like, $10 for lunch…But there is some spare money that Sasori leaves in the apartment for emergencies…I guess this might classify, un…" Deidara groaned, turned and went back up the stairs with Konan a step behind him. Once they got inside, he tossed away his book bag away and went to find the spare cash.

"It's really cool how you have a lot more money coming in now…You were earning, like, $20 a day before? And now Sasori earns $25 and hour…And he works between 9am to 5pm…That's like…Eight hours, five days a week…" The girl began to do calculations on her fingers, "…Let's see…So that would be like…$200 a day…And…$1000 a week! Woah, that's rich by Northern standards!"

Deidara scoffed as he began trying to remember where the money was, "It's not like that, un. Rent costs $100 a month, then there are utility taxes, income tax, cost of public transport, then cost of food, plus he is forcing me to take these stupid vitamins to help this fucking parasite…" The blonde grimaced and slowly shook his head as he found a few notes that added up to $50, more than enough to purchase stuff in the northern part; considering that everything was cheap and crap-tastic. "Plus he doesn't really buy stuff since he is all about the necessities, and apparently I'm not grateful enough when he does get me stuff…Oh, and Sasori is more of a fucking miser than Kakuzu…"

Konan grinned at the blonde as both eighteen year olds left the apartment, beginning to walk down the steps, "Yeah, Sasori's always been that way; he likes simple living. Can't blame him for being frugal, though, he's had to live like that his entire life!" Deidara sneered, gritting his teeth harshly in disgust, not even being able to comprehend how anyone would possible want to live a life without such awesome goods as a computer or videogames.

"Whatever; it is still stupid, un…" They exited the building and reached the bus stop, starting to wait for the next vehicle's arrival so that they could go to the shopping centre which was located within the nicer portion of the north.


	3. Chapter 3

SasoDei – Just Another Day

Part 3

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Konan practically dragged Deidara to the many stores of the outlet mall, even though she had no idea where she was going. She walked up to an employee and tapped her shoulder, still holding Deidara's hand. "Where do you keep your maternity clothes?"

Deidara turned bright red in embarrassment and took his hand back from the bluenette. "We are not going to shopping for fucking pregnant chick clothes! I want food, un!" Deidara stormed off to the food court with Konan trying to get him back.

"Come on, Dei! We'll go shopping for other clothes instead! Baby clothes? I bet you it's a girl!" Konan yelled after him and the blonde just kept on walking, trying to find a nacho stand. "Why aren't you happy?" She finally asked.

Deidara stopped and turned around to glare at the teen. He walked over to her briskly, towering over her as he glared. "How would you fucking feel if you found out you were randomly pregnant and couldn't get an abortion? That even though you hated kids, your boyfriend is forcing you to keep the fucking parasite, un? That once things finally settled down, it suddenly changes again and you can never having a fucking normal life?"

Konan blinked up at him. "Well... It's a yaoi baby! It's different!" She exclaimed and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"I'm not shopping for baby clothes, un."

"Then let's shop for other clothes!" Konan said dramatically. She grabbed Deidara's wrist this time and pointed in a random direction. "Onward!" She began running with a grumbling Deidara.

-x

"What about this one?" Konan asked as she stepped out of a dressing room in a corset with the strings attached the underwear. The pattern was a dark blue with black lace and Deidara just stared at her.

"Why're you asking me? I like dick, un."

Konan pouted and crossed her arms. "Well at least we know you're not bi-sexual."

Deidara almost groaned. "We established that like five outfits ago! My opinion, the purple lingerie dress was the best on you, un," Deidara said. His voice completely contradicted his words since it seemed like he was reading a script and it seemed like he was the world's most terrible actor.

Konan just laughed and went back into the dressing room. "You don't like shopping, do you? And when you had all that money?"

"I don't mind shopping, I just hate shopping for clothes…Even before I was poor and carrying the fucking spawn of Satan inside of me, un." Deidara crossed his arms as Konan bought the blue and black corset, both continuing on to the food hall to get some lunch.

"But shopping for clothes is awesome! I hope Pein likes this corset~" Deidara simply flipped the girl the bird before they at last went to the nacho stand to get food.

-x-

After scoffing down some tasty nachos, the two continued their shopping; that being the bluenette dragging Deidara everywhere. Soon she pulled him to an unknown store, and he realised too late just what it was. The next moment he was surrounded on all sides by shelves of baby clothes, toys, rattles, pacifiers, and other infant-related goods. Deidara's face paled and he tried to run away, but was stopped by Konan grabbing onto him, keeping him in place, "Come on Dei, shopping for yaoi-baby stuff is fun!"

"FUCK NO!" He got a few sharp looks from the several pairs of nearby parents, some having young children with them. Deidara sneered and tried once again to escape but without success, crossing his arms with an angry pout, "I don't want to, un…"

Konan just giggled and dragged him along the row of stuff until they came to the baby clothes, the bluenette beginning to pick out little outfits and waving them in front of the blonde's face, "Isn't this the cutest?" Deidara blinked sourly at the pink, flower patterned leotard-like outfit that the girl seemed to love.

"Fuck. No. I'm not cruel enough to let even this fucking parasite wear something so disgusting, un…" Deidara crossed his arms, eye twitching once he felt the baby kick against the inside of him, "…Can we go now?"

"No," Konan wiggled her finger at him to help chide, "we're not leaving until you pick something for your future yaoi-baby, young man. Sasori has been working hard for this baby; he's been doing everything! He quit his beloved job, found a better paying but boring one, he set up the nursery…What have you done aside from having the baby growing inside of you?"

Deidara flushed, giving a sneer of disgust, "I don't want to do anything, he's the one who wants to keep this thing! I've been against it from the start, un!" He got a few odd looks and once again felt the baby kick, shooting his belly a dark glare, "I'VE TOLD YOU TO STOP MOVING! I'M YOUR FUCKING MUMMY; DO WHAT I SAY!" It was a good thing that all the people had walked off after his last comment, or else he may have been kicked out of the shopping centre.

"Come on, Dei," Konan gave a sad pout, "you have to pick out at least a shirt…Why don't you get one for a boy just in case it isn't a girl? But I really do hope it is a girl, and it probably will be…" The bluenette began to pet Deidara's belly while giving a grin, "You're a little girl, right? OMG, she totally just kicked! She's is a girl!"

Deidara sneered at her, "Liar, it didn't just kick, un. I can fucking feel it when it does, idiot." Konan pouted and crossed her arms, but didn't let up on forcing the blonde to choose something.

"Come on, Dei! How about you pick it out and I'll pay for it?" Deidara continued to stay in one spot. "Just one shirt? Or a onesie?" Nothing. Konan growled. "Fine, then I'll pick something out!" She stomped over to some clothes angrily but automatically 'awwed' when she saw the 'perfect' thing for the baby. "It's so freaking adorable!" She held up a light blue onesie with "Mama's boy" written across it. "It'll be true, too!" Konan paused. "If it is a boy, that is, but if not then Daddy's Girl!"

Deidara sneered and snatched the article of clothing from the girl before throwing it to the ground. "What makes you think I'll like this thing when it's born? I hate it now, and I will hate it then!"

Konan just pouted. "That's not true. When this little girl is born I want you to tell me that you love her!" Deidara rolled his eyes as Konan picked up the onesie. "I'm buying it and I know Sasori will take it... Will he be mad at you since we're playing hooky?"

Deidara scoffed and walked out of the store. "Like I give a fuck; he can't do shit to me, un!"

-x-

"I'm sorry, un!" Deidara almost sobbed as his angry lover stood over him.

When Deidara had gotten back from a day of shopping Sasori was waiting for him. He explained how his parents had gotten a call that he wasn't at school then Sasori had got it at the apartment after waiting an hour at the school for the blonde and now he had a punishment to give. "Why did you skip school? You need to graduate so you can also have a job, Brat."

Deidara winced as his old pet-name was used. "I-I... Look what I got!" He yelled before grabbing a shopping bag that Konan had left once she saw an angry Sasori, though she had thankfully grabbed her lingerie. Deidara pulled out the blue onesie, hoping that Sasori would stop glaring at him. "S-see?" He asked as he gave the thing to the redhead, not wanting to hold it anymore.

Sasori's eyebrows shot up once he saw what it was. "You actually bought this?"

Deidara turned bright red and tried to find a lie but somehow tell the truth? "K-Konan picked it out and all and... she, uh, paid for it but it's here right now, un..." Deidara said weakly.

Sasori canvassed the clothing and sighed before letting his hand fall to his side. "You aren't supposed to skip school-"

"I know that now, un!" Deidara said as he forced a smile onto his face.

Sasori blinked slowly at the blonde, before giving a harsh sigh, "Fine then, but next time you skip school there will be dire consequences…And I also have to punish you now." Deidara pouted and crossed his arms, "You have to help me put together the chest of drawers that I ordered from the furniture store the other day. It arrived a bit ago but I haven't had time to put it together."

Sasori smirked and the blonde flushed slightly as he realised who the chest of draws was meant for, "FUCK NO! I DON'T WANNA DO ANYTHING FOR THIS FUCKING PARASITE, UN!" Deidara sneered and made a move to storm off, but Sasori grabbed him before he got anywhere.

"Well you should have thought of that before you skipped school~" Sasori smirked down at him and before the blonde could object, he pressed their lips together. Deidara moaned and instantly kissed back, opening his mouth for the red head after a few moments. He wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, his knees going weak as the red head began to molest his mouth using his tongue. After at least a minute of kissing Sasori pulled apart, still smirking, though now with an evil glint in his eyes, "Help me put the chest of drawers together, or else you're never getting laid ever again~"

Deidara looked up at him like a deer in headlights, giving the red head a look of terrified awe. Whilst he knew that Sasori probably wouldn't follow through with the threat, he didn't even want to risk it. Deidara gave a harsh sigh and plodded his head forward against the twenty year old's chest, "Fine…"

Sasori pouted slightly and rolled his eyes, "Gawd, you act like it's a death sentence or something…" The red head looked to the onesie for a few moments before giving a slight smirk, "Come on then, let's put it together."

He practically dragged the blonde to the nursery, placing the onesie down on the changing table where the baby clothes which Konan had given them sat as well. There was a large box in the corner which Sasori pulled into centre of the room, smirking at the younger male. Deidara groaned and slumped down on the ground, Sasori following a few moments later as they began to open the box.

-x-

Sasori finished placing the last draw into the assembled body of the light blue furniture, giving a smirk of success before turning to the blonde. Deidara was curled up on the soft carpeted floor, having fallen asleep after they had assembled all of the drawers, the red head having put the body of the furniture together by him self. Sasori looked at the blonde with tender eyes before giving a slight smile. He could never stay mad at the idiot. The red head stood up, giving the chest of drawers a questioning look for a few moments before deciding to put the clothes in it tomorrow. Sasori walked to their bedroom, pulling the pillows and blankets from the bed and carrying them back to the nursery, setting them up on the floor. He rested his head on one of the pillows and wrapped his arms around the blonde, pulling him close so that his head rested within the crook of Sasori's neck. Deidara mumbled slightly but didn't wake up, and the red head pulled the blanket over them before closing his eyes. That night, both of them slept on the floor of their future child's room.

-x-

"I'm fucking fat!" Deidara almost sobbed as he lied on his and Sasori's bed. He didn't even bother to try to put on his shirt, knowing just by looking at it that he wouldn't fit in it. Deidara whimpered and Sasori walked into the room slightly tired of the blonde freaking out.

"Yes, Babe, you've been saying that for the past week," He commented before going to the bed and sitting down by his lover.

Deidara sniffled and shook his head. "But now I'm fucking ugly!" It was true that the blonde had gained a little more weight... Well, not just a little. He was now twenty-six weeks pregnant and his stomach had become very noticeable. "I don't want to go to school anymore, un..." Deidara whispered into his pillow.

Sasori's ears perked up at this. "Oh, no, Babe. You're finishing school-"

"No, I'm not!" Deidara yelled as he sat up. "If you expect me to go to school looking like this, you are wrong, un! Everyone will be looking at me and gossiping and they'll know you're the father and then they'll think I'm a whore..." Deidara whispered as he sniffled some more. "I'm not going to school," He said before turning his head and lying back down.

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was Saturday morning which meant no school for two days. Maybe he could find an alternative for the blonde. He shook his head. There was no making everything easy. "How about if anyone talks about you badly I'll beat them up. Even girls," He promised.

"People can gossip without others knowing, Danna..."

"Konan's a really good eavesdropper, and all. She'll tell me if anyone is insulting you and the baby," Sasori reassured.

Deidara gave a sigh. "... Fine, but only for a little bit then I'm not going anymore, un." The blonde sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, though his stomach prevented him from doing so tightly.

Sasori groaned. "We'll talk later," He muttered, before standing up. "Come on. Breakfast." Sasori held out his hand and Deidara took it, the redhead helping him up. He honestly wanted Deidara to be a stay at home "mom" but knowing the blonde's current feelings for his offspring made him think that that wouldn't work so well. Once they were situated at the table, eating some eggs, bacon and toast Sasori had prepared, the redhead took that as the time to strike. "So... I'm guessing you're going to want to go to school after you have the baby, right?"

Deidara just scoffed. "Hell yeah, anything to get me away from this thing, un." He took a big gulp of orange juice, and then moved on to some toast.

"So daycare at the school right? Where everyone can see the cuteness of our baby?"

The blonde froze and glared at Sasori. "No, I was thinking more of like in someone else's home-"

"We're keeping it," Sasori growled for the hundredth time.

"Well fine!" Deidara said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"So..." Sasori started as he leaned back in his chair. "It'll be hard to catch up with school once the baby is born so... why not stay at home?"

Deidara shrugged. "Okay, un," He said before chomping on some eggs.

Sasori looked up in disbelief. "So you're staying home?"

The blonde nodded. "Yep, if the thing is at a daycare."

Sasori gave a harsh sigh and massaged his temples, "If you are staying home then the baby will be at home as well. You'll have to take care of it while I'm at work, whether you want to or not."

Deidara sneered at him darkly, dropping his knife and fork melodramatically, "FUCK NO! I wanna stay as far away from this thing as possible, un."

The red head gave him a bored expression, "You don't have a choice; I can't take the baby to work with me, I'd be fired. And if I were fired then we would all end up on the streets."

The blonde growled, crossing his arms, "Fine then, I'll go to school and we can leave the thing home alone. Problem solved, un."

"You can't leave a baby home alone, Brat, especially not in the North!" Sasori ran a hand through his hair, giving a sharp sigh of irritation. "Okay then, how about this. You can stop going to school when you are eight months pregnant, and then a week after the baby is born, you can return to school while the baby is in the daycare. So when you're thirty two weeks you can stop school for a while, then you can return for graduation a week after the baby is born…And then you're going to be a stay-at-home mummy." Deidara made a move to debate, but the red head cut him off, "My word is final, Brat."

The blonde bit his lip, sneering darkly before looking away from the older male, "…Fine…But I fucking hate it, un…Don't be surprised if one day you come home from work and find me sticking my head in a fucking oven."

"I already said; no suicide…" Sasori grimaced slightly and hoped that by some miracle the blonde would, at least, come to not _hate_ their baby.

"…I fucking hate this thing, un…" Deidara glared down at the large baby bump, still having no shirts that would fit him. "I hope it dies."

Sasori rolled his eyes and stood up, kneeling down next to the blonde with a smirk. Deidara raised an eyebrow at him, scowling once he realised what he was doing. The red head began to run his hands over the blonde's belly, before placing his cheek against the warm skin, "I've read that at this point they learn the sound of our voices~ Hello~" After a few moments, the red head felt a kick in response, causing him to give a warm hearted chuckle, "Awww, I don't know how you could hate your own child, Babe~ You love me, don't you?"

Deidara gave him a sour look and crossed his arms, "I might be beginning to reconsidering…Fucking ass, un…"

Sasori rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling the blonde into a kiss to which the younger male immediately responded to. Deidara moaned and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, immediately forgetting his distress as his mouth began to get molested.

Though once he began to get into it Sasori pulled away. "Come on, let's find you a shirt," Sasori whispered against his lips.

Deidara just blushed and glared up at his lover. "Bastard," He grumbled as he got up and followed the redhead to their room. Once they got there they began going through some of Sasori's clothes, trying to find a shirt big enough.

"Sometimes I had to steal clothes and they weren't always the right fit. Plus me and my granny went to a lot of garage sales and she got me random clothes."

Deidara almost cringed at the idea. Yes, he hated clothes shopping, but he didn't hate it enough to actually wear someone else's used clothes. "Wait, so someone else has worn these clothes besides you?" Deidara asked, obviously repulsed.

Sasori rolled his eyes and began trying to find a shirt big enough for the blonde. "Some of them, yes."

Deidara just groaned and flopped down on their bed. "Why don't we just buy new clothes?"

Sasori nodded and looked at Deidara. "Sure, with the money we don't have. Sorry, Babe, but I've been saving for those drawers and I'm trying to get back on track-"

"It's been three fucking weeks!" Deidara growled as he sat up. "How long does it take to get some money for clothes?"

"Why spend money when we already have clothes that fit you?" Sasori asked as he forced a grey shirt on the blonde. It was a large sleeping shirt that Chiyo had gotten for him but Sasori rarely wore a shirt to sleep. It fit Deidara fine, his baby bump barely noticeable. "See, it's great, Babe~" Sasori smirked as he sat down next to his lover and pulled him into his lap.

Deidara just glared at the old shirt and then at the redhead. "Why do you always make me do things that I don't wanna do, un?" He questioned and Sasori just smiled sweetly as he tilted his head, getting ready to kiss the blonde.

"Because it's for your own good, Brat~" He whispered before crushing his lips to the younger males. Deidara almost rolled his eyes but straddled his lover, his fingers intertwined in his messy, crimson hair. Sasori licked the blonde's bottom lip and Deidara moaned loudly before opening up, engaging in a tongue war. Sasori almost smirked and moved his hands to go under the blonde's shirt, feeling the baby bump. The teen whined when Sasori's tongue teased his and the redhead was sure that he felt the baby kick. After a minute Sasori pulled away and Deidara whimpered, as he gasped for air. "Anyway, your parents called yesterday and they want to see us. I suggested that they come here and-" Sasori was interrupted when Deidara shoved his chest and got off of him.

"I TOLD THEM THREE MONTHS, UN! IT'S BEEN FUCKING TWO, YOU BASTARD! WHY THE FUCK MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL, UN?" Deidara stormed out the room, flinching once he heard someone knocking at the door. He went to the entrance, opening the door to reveal his parents, flipping them the bird, "FUCK OFF!" He slammed the door in their faces and stormed off to a random room which ended up being the nursery.

Sasori gave a sigh and moved to the front door, opening it to reveal Deidara's shocked parents, "Sorry about that, I don't think he's forgiven you yet…Come in." They gave a nod and Deidara's mother looked like she was bordering on tears as they both entered the apartment. "Just give us a minute…"

Sasori moved into the nursery, finding the blonde curled up in the corner of the room, though he couldn't curl up that tightly due to his growing waist, "This baby is fucking ruining my life and it isn't even born yet…" Sasori knelt down next to the blonde, running his hands through his hair to try and soothe the younger male, "Why the hell do you even want to keep this thing, un…?"

The red head gave a sad frown and pulled the blonde into his lap, taking hold of Deidara's hand. He moved it under his shirt, pressing the younger male's palm against his growing belly. After a few moments, they both felt a kick. "That's why, Babe, because that is our baby, and I'm not going to give it up…My granny always told me that I had been an accident," Deidara flinched slightly, "and apparently my mother had not wanted me at first, but my father had made her keep me. I'm just trying to be a good father to my child."

Sasori never really spoke of his parents, mostly considering that they had both died when he was only five years old, so he didn't really have anything to say, and usually Deidara didn't care, though this time he felt a stab of guilt. The red head had not hated the blonde for getting pregnant; he hadn't hurt him, he hadn't screamed at him, and he hadn't kicked the blonde out of their home. Sasori had taken responsibility from the very start.

"Now come on, your mother and father are waiting for us, because they're trying to be the most supportive parents that they can be." Deidara gave a slow nod, but was interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice.

"Is this the nursery?" Both males looked up at the younger male's parents as they entered the room and looked around.

Deidara glared at them but Sasori just gave him a look and he backed off. "Yes, un..." He said slowly.

Hanako just ran her fingers along the crib and sighed. "Where did you get all of this?" She asked, confused. "We could have bought you some things, you know?" Akio walked up behind her, trying his best to smile. Sasori stood up and then helped his blonde lover to his feet.

"We had a friend who let us have the crib and the changing table. She gave us some clothes too but those are for girls-"

"Do you know the gender yet?" Hanako asked confused.

Sasori shook his head. "We don't want to spend a lot of money on hospital bills." Deidara still didn't say anything; he just stepped closer to the redhead, staring at his parents.

"Well we could've covered those," Akio stepped in and Deidara clutched at his lover's sleeve.

"We don't need your money, un!" He almost growled, his glare coming back to life. "Everything is fine so why're you here?"

Hanako shook a little at her son's comments and forced on a smile. "We wanted to know how you two were doing and if you needed anything? We would love to h-help," She said, her composure falling some.

"Well we're doing fine right now, but by the time the baby comes we may need a little help," Sasori lied. He didn't want to see Deidara's mother cry again just because her son was holding a grudge... A very big grudge, which was why they were in this mess.

"Really?" She asked, giving a genuine smile. Sasori nodded and Deidara lessened his glare. "Oh well... Thank you!"

Deidara sighed. "Is there something else you need, un?"

Akio blinked. "We can't spend time with our own son?"

"No, you can," Sasori butted in before the blonde could say anything. "Do you want anything to drink?"

The older couple shook their head. Instead they all headed to the living room to chat. Sasori talked about his "new" job and the plan for Deidara with school and then being a stay at home mum. Akio tried to convince them that they could move somewhere nicer, and closer, so they didn't have to live in the North. He even said that they would pay but Deidara denied the offer. Sure he would let his parents buy a few things for the baby but if he and Sasori were moving it would be on their own.

"So..." Hanako stared at her son. "Has the baby started kicking yet?"

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Yes and it's annoying as hell," He commented before crossing his arms.

Akio just coughed and looked at Sasori. "So what is it that you do again?"

The redhead shrugged. "Just whatever my boss tells me. Enter things into a computer and sometimes manage people's accounts and stuff... Almost like an accountant but not." Akio raised an eyebrow and checked the watch on his wrist.

"I think it's time to go home, sweetie," He said, motioning for his wife to stand up.

"Already?" Hanako stood up and glanced at her son and his lover. "But we just got here."

"Around two hours ago. I think it'd be good to let them do their own thing; I'm sure they're very busy."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yes, we are. Bye!" He stood up and waved at his parents before going to his and Sasori's bedroom to mope. After he heard his parents leave, Sasori came into the room, leaning on the doorframe.

"You could've been nicer, Babe." Deidara just buried his face in his pillow.

"No, they're bastards who came over too early."

Sasori sighed. "You would have been mad either way if they came over." Deidara just continued to mope, and the red head walked over to the bed, sitting on the mattress next to him, "They're your parents, Babe, you can't just kick them out of your life…"

"I said that they could come over in three months, not two, un…Besides, my dad hates us! Couldn't you tell? He hates me for being pregnant, and he hates you for getting me pregnant!" Sasori gently stroked the blonde's hair to try and soothe him, "And my mum is just plain awkward, un…"

"Your father doesn't hate you, he's just worried about your future; both of your parents are. They're just trying to be as supportive as possible." Sasori gave him a soft smile and moved to lie down on the bed, pulling the blonde against him as he continued to stroke the younger male's hair.

"Well, my dad at least hates you for the whole raping me thing." Sasori chuckled and agreed, giving the blonde a kiss on his forehead. Deidara pouted and gave a sigh, "Why am I the only one who has to deal with all this parental shit, un?"

"Well, mine are dead, and I have a feeling that if we went to see my grandparents Ebizo and Chiyo, they would start chasing after us with pitchforks~ They're really traditional; Chiyo moved out and left me to support myself after I told her that I was gay. So I think that it's best that we don't tell them~" Deidara gave a groan and nuzzled his face deeper into the red head's neck, rolling his eyes.

"You and your excuses un…" Sasori smiled gently and pulled the blankets over them, despite the fact that it was the middle of the day. Whenever the blonde's parents came around, both of them became so emotionally exhausted.

"I know~" The red head kissed the blonde's forehead again and held him close, "Love you too, Babe~"

-x-

Deidara gave a loud groan as he looked down at his enormous stomach, "Fuck, I better not be having twins, un!" The blonde was now thirty weeks into pregnancy, but he was happy that no one was making fun of him at school. Everyone kept quiet about the blonde after a fourth person had been beaten up by Sasori for making fun of Deidara and his 'fat' problem. At least the thought that he was pregnant had managed to not cross anyone's mind, and they all just thought that he had let himself go.

The blonde gave a sigh as he made it into art class, eye twitching once he heard the gargling sound of Kurenai's baby. He shot the creature a good glare before sitting down at his usual spot, waiting for the other students to arrive.

As he did so he watched the baby from the other side of the room. He played with various toys, mostly using them to hit his other toys in a crude manner and he saw none of it as cute. That little thing will be just like his mother and will probably throw sculpting knives when he's older. Slowly students started to pile into the class room, Konan and Kisame sitting by him.

"Okay, class." Kurenai got up, her baby looking at her questioningly. "We can't paint again today because I forgot some so we'll be work with play-doe." She walked by the desks and began handing out the small tubs of colourful and "yummy" doe to each teen. "Now it has to be school appropriate and... yep! I will grade you on your behaviour, not your artistic skill," She reassured as she finished handing out the tubs. She walked over and picked up her son, who just giggled.

The class awed but Deidara felt sick to his stomach. It was just a baby, something that was annoying and ruined people's lives! Why would they be all happy? "Isn't that cute, Dei?" Konan nudged the blonde. "And soon you'll be just like that!" She cheered but people just ignored her and began to work. Deidara didn't say anything; just took his tub of purple play-doe and made what seemed to be a sphere.

"There I'm done," He said before laying his head down.

Kisame eyed his artwork and snickered. "Not your best, Blondie."

"Well you can shut up, Sharky, un."

Kisame just shrugged, already used to the blonde's insults. A few minutes later Kurenai came over frowning. "Why aren't you working, Deidara?"

The blonde sat up and gestured to his ball. "I'm done, un." He put his elbows on his shared table and let his chin rest in his palms.

"Yes, well you can make some more things," His art teacher said. "For example, try making a carrot or broccoli, you know... Healthy food," She encouraged.

Konan blanched and Kisame tried to stop his laughter. Deidara narrowed his eyes and stood up, being just a few centimetres shorter than her. "And what're you implying?" He asked, his voice sounding like he was holding back a scream.

Kurenai cleared her throat and stood taller, catching many of the other teen's attentions. "It's very obvious that you have gained some weight, Deidara and as your teacher I advise you to eat healthier."

The blonde absolutely snapped, "WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS THINK IT IS MY FUCKING FAULT? IT'S SASORI'S FAULT, UN! GO YELL AT HIM FOR FUCKING GETTING ME PREGNANT!" Deidara suddenly fell silent as he realised what he had just said. His face flushed and everyone just stared at him, gaping widely in utter shock.

"…Deidara…" The blonde blinked up at Kurenai, who was also looking at him with astonishment, "…Let's go talk in my office…" He gave a very slow nod, still flushing from embarrassment, and Kurenai looked over at the bluenette, "Konan, you can look after the class while I take care of this…" The teacher didn't even wait for the bluenette's response before turning and leaving, Deidara quickly following behind her. As soon as he stepped out of the class, he immediately heard the students talking far too loudly about him, and the blonde knew that Sasori wouldn't beat the students up considering what Deidara had done. They soon came to Kurenai's office, where the woman sat down in her chair, son being placed within her lap. Deidara took a seat across from her, still wishing that he could just die, "…So…How far are you along?"

The blonde was silent for a few moments, "Thirty weeks, but we didn't find out till I was like, eighteen weeks pregnant, un…" Kurenai made a gesture, and Deidara continued, "…Shizune said that an abortion was impossible…And Sasori won't let me give it up for adoption, un…He quit his old job and got a better paying one so that he would be able to support the three of us…My parents already know…Konan, Kisame, Hidan and Tobi have known for a while…"

Kurenai gave a slow nod, bouncing her baby a few times in her arms, "Well…I guess that sort of explains a few things…But…Is there any way to prove that you are pregnant?" Deidara gave her a bored look, standing up and moving next to her as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his belly. Kurenai blinked before placing a hand on it, jumping once she felt the blonde's baby kick against her palm, "Holy shit you really are pregnant!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt down before returning to his seat, "Told you so, un…Sasori agreed that I could stop going to school when I'm thirty two weeks along, and then come back after the baby is a week old for graduation. He wants me to be a stay-at-home mother…"

"But neither of you know anything about raising a child!" Kurenai bit her lip in thought, before an idea struck, "I know! After school I can run a maternity class for you!"

"FUCK NO!" Deidara sneered at the woman, and her baby giggled at his outburst, "I don't want to learn how to look after this parasite! I hate it already, un!"

Kurenai gave him a dark look, "Either you take this maternity class after school every day until I feel you're ready to look after this little miracle or else I will make sure that you never graduate. If you never graduate you will never get a good job and you'll be stuck being a stay-at-home mummy for the rest of your life!"

Deidara returned the look and crossed his arms. "Only if Sasori goes to the class with me, un."

Kurenai nodded. "That would be best." She stood up, her son in hand and went to the door. "And it'll just be the two of you."

The blonde just grimaced at the awkwardness he and Sasori would have to experience while they were with his art teacher; learning how to take care of a baby he didn't even want. Kurenai opened the door and Deidara walked back to his seat, the students shutting up when their teacher gave them a stern look. Nobody even dared to look at the blonde and he liked it that way.

The rest of the class was spent in silence and Deidara wished that he hadn't screamed to the world that he was pregnant. The only sounds really were kids texting to each other; probably about the new juicy gossip. After class was done Deidara was about to leave only to be stopped by Kurenai. "Sasori isn't home yet and I have to tell him about the class," Deidara said quickly before leaving. He really didn't want to be near the woman anymore.

Once Deidara got home he made himself a snack of sliced cheese wrapped in some sliced meat and he began to watch TV. There was a show on about finding Bigfoot and he changed it, getting fed up with the cheesiness. The next show was about some wizards and he changed it again. He had soon gone through all the channels and ran out of snacks. Groaning, he looked at the time and realized Sasori should've been home by now. Getting up and going to his book bag, he grabbed his homework and began working. Wait... If he didn't work he couldn't graduate right away so he didn't have to deal with the baby anymore! He smirked to himself, glad he found another way to get away from the parasite.

A few minutes later Sasori came in through the door, looking like he had had an exhausting day. "What took you so long, un?" Deidara asked as he walked up to his lover. He wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, while Sasori in return wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

"They made me work overtime but overtime has more work so now I'm tired," He said with a small smile. "And how was your day?"

Deidara frowned and mumbled something, before looking away.

"What?"

"I yelled in class that I was pregnant, un."

Sasori shrugged. "I figured it would happen sooner or later." Deidara frowned. "Who did you flip out on?"

"Kurenai... Oh and she said that she won't let me graduate unless I take her maternity class after school. She said you should come as well, un." Deidara watched his lover's expression and he looked as if he would have died from happiness. Not what he wanted but oh well.

"That's great! Now you won't have an excuse for mistreating our baby!" Deidara was about to protest but Sasori kissed the blonde and it seemed the younger males problems melted away. He pressed back eagerly, moaning as the red head began to molest his mouth, though he soon pulled away, "When do they begin?"

"Tomorrow, un." Sasori gave a nod and a yawn before giving the blonde a short peck, moving to the kitchen so as to cook the both of them dinner.

-x-

School had been surprisingly uneventful; he had been expecting for everyone to tease him, call him a whore, stuff like that. Astonishingly, all he got were a few odd looks, though it wasn't difficult to realise why. It was common knowledge that Deidara was Sasori's lover, so everyone knew that the child growing within the blonde had to belong to the red head. Therefore they realised just how protective the feared older male would be in the case that anyone laid a finger on his blonde or even made fun of him. Well, at least no one thought of him as fat anymore…Though now there were rumours spreading, such as that he was actually a girl, that he was hermaphrodite, and that he was an alien from outer space.

Deidara was in art when the bell for the end of school rang. The other students began to pack up, but immediately stilled and gave sharp gasps for some reason. Curiosity got the better of Deidara, and he turned, faintly surprised to see Sasori entering the classroom. All of the students stared at the twenty year old, wondering if anyone was going to get bashed up, but it didn't seem to be the case.

Sasori ignored the people and went straight to Deidara, sitting down next to him, "Hey Babe~ I'm here for the Maternity Class. I told my boss about it, and he says that it is an acceptable reason to leave work early for a while as long as it doesn't affect my work load." Sasori gave the blonde a peck on the lips, before sending a sharp look at the other students (outside of the blonde's friend group, of course). They quickly left, leaving just Deidara, Sasori, Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Kurenai and her baby within the room. "Has anyone been bothering you, Babe?"

"Not really, un, just a few stupid rumours going around is all." Deidara gave a shrug and grimaced slightly as he recalled some of said rumours. "You don't have to beat them up; I'll be out of school in like two weeks."

Sasori nodded, giving him another quick kiss before saying goodbye to Konan, Hidan and Kisame as they left, leaving just the two lovers, Kurenai and her baby. "It's so good to see you again, Sasori! It's been too long!"

Deidara screwed up his face as they began talking as if they hadn't seen each other for years, before he gave a groan, "I'm not getting any less pregnant over here, un!"

"…Oh yeah…" The woman blinked at them before giving a sigh, "Come on, then, the Maternity Classes will be in the school daycare centre." They both nodded and began following their teacher with Sasori carrying her baby for her.

"Awww, he's getting so big~" It seemed that Deidara was the only one immune to the baby's charms as Sasori began to make soft cooing noises. At least the redhead would make a good father…Deidara flushed at the idea, shaking his head to clear it of the thought.

As soon as they reached the daycare centre they were swarmed by little kids all different ages ranging from around two to five. The rest of the children were still babies and could not walk yet. "Why're there so many kids," Deidara sneered as he tried to shake one off of his leg.

"Who's the pretty lady, Kurenai Sensei?" The oldest girl asked, smiling up at Deidara sweetly.

The art teacher cleared her throat. "This is Deidara, Mi; and he is a boy."

The girl blinked up at the blonde who was glaring daggers at her. "Oh... you're a pretty boy!" At that more kids gathered around Deidara and Sasori chuckled, still holding Kurenai's baby.

"They like you, Babe~"

"Why are there so many kids here?" He asked again and Kurenai sighed before shooing the children off.

"Most of them are the teacher's children but there a few who are students." Kurenai took her baby back and they walked to a more secluded area of the daycare.

"Then why don't you leave your baby here?" Deidara asked as his lover followed beside him.

"I just like having my son with me most of the time," Kurenai answered. "Now," She turned to the couple, "let's get started.

-x-

Deidara groaned as he tried to wash all the baby powder from his face. "Taking care of a baby can't be that hard!"

Kurenai frowned. "Yes, it is; that's why I'm teaching you guys. Sasori has been doing a splendid job but you have to put a little more effort into it, Deidara," She scolded and the blonde just glared before he forcibly put a diaper on a fake baby.

"Happy, un?" Sasori smacked the blonde on the head and sighed.

"Stop being a brat, Deidara. We're lucky Kurenai Sensei is doing this for free."

As soon as the lesson was over, about an hour after it had started, they had headed home; most of the children in the daycare had also gone.

Once they arrived at their apartment, Deidara immediately collapsed on the couch, though rolled onto his side once he realised how uncomfortable it was with the baby bump in the way. "Fuuuuuck, that's exhausting, un! And she's forcing us to go every day after school until Hidan's God knows when…"

"She's just trying to help out; Kurenai is the expert after all." Sasori went to the kitchen, deciding to settle for two-minute noodles for dinner as opposed to actually cooking. He was just as exhausted as the blonde was since to make up for the hour lost during the Maternity Class, he had had to work extra hard to reach his daily quota with one less hour. He pulled two packets out of the cupboard and put the kettle on to boil, taking a seat next to the blonde while he waited, "We both have to learn to be good parents."

Sasori tenderly rubbed Deidara's back, and the blonde gave a sigh, "You apparently don't, you did a 'splendid' job, un. Stop being such a good father…"

The red head chuckled lightly and gave his lover a peck on the cheek, "Can't help it, Babe~ I have this thing called paternal instinct~" Deidara gave a low groan and the red head stood once he heard that the kettle had stopped boiling, "And I'm hoping for the day when you develop a maternal instinct~"

Deidara snorted and sat up on the couch, stretching his sore limbs for a few moments before moving to the kitchen table, "Keep dreaming, un." A minute later, Sasori brought the both of them their dinner, taking a seat at the table as well. Deidara didn't complain about the meal, he loved two minute noodles too much and he wasn't in the mood for anything fancy. They ate in silence, having worked up an impressive appetite after changing diapers for an entire hour.

They soon finished and moved over to the couch, snuggling up together while they watched TV. There was some random show on about a man who claimed to have been abducted by aliens. Deidara fell asleep right away, while Sasori stayed awake just so he could stroke the younger male's hair and watch his sleeping face with a smile. "Awww, he looks so cute when he isn't complaining~" Sasori kissed his forehead and used the remote to turn the TV off, wrapping his arms around the blonde and holding him tighter. Soon the red head fell asleep as well so that he would be ready for another exhausting day.

-x-

"No, Deidara that is not how you wash a baby," Kurenai scolded as she saw the blonde dump a bucket of cold water on a fake baby. It was already the end of the first week and Deidara still had no clue what to do. "Maybe it'd be better for Deidara to get a job and you to stay home, Sasori."

The redhead chuckled and shook his head. "I don't care if Deidara has no idea what he's doing at the moment, but he'll learn. Right, Babe~?"

"Shut the fuck up, un!" Deidara was now trying to get some clothes on the still soaking baby doll; while in the process of doing that, ripping off one of its arms.

Kurenai winced. "How about this? The school actually has a class with fake babies and you take care of them for two days. Why don't you work with one of those this weekend?"

"Like hell! That thing would be out the window in no time, un!" The blonde finally gave up and put the plastic doll down before crossing his arm childishly.

"I think it would be nice," Sasori suggested.

Kurenai smiled and she motioned them to follow her, leaving her son at the daycare centre to be watched. They went to a nearby classroom and she unlocked the door. The trio stepped in and Kurenai introduced the couple to the mechanical baby. "You'll have to wear bracelets that have a magnetic clip that will calm the baby down when crying. The bottle is also magnetic and you'll get a carrier in case you two are going somewhere," She explained while holding up a fake baby. "Here you are!" The art teacher handed them the baby in the carrier and she ushered them home.

-x-

"I think it's creepy," Deidara muttered as he sat in the living room with his fake baby still in the carrier and on the floor.

"Kurenai also said you have to change the diaper," Sasori said from the kitchen as he was reading some manuals about the baby since Kurenai gave them some in case they had more questions.

Deidara just flopped down on the couch. "You do that first-" He cringed when he heard a cry and looked to see the 'baby' not moving but the noise was obviously coming from it. "Shit," He muttered before standing up and picking the thing up, making sure to support the head. The thing was that the 'baby' was a computer and had a database in it. If you shook it for fun you would fail the class and have to go to counselling. Deidara tried his magnet bracelet but that didn't work, and neither did the bottle.

"Danna this thing is fucking broken, un!"

A few seconds later, Sasori came out of the kitchen and Deidara handed him the baby. "The hell?" An hour later the thing still wailed, its mechanical voice making Deidara want to cut off his ears.

"Make it stop!" He groaned and Sasori was still messing with the manuals.

"I'm trying! The English version makes no fucking sense and the rest is in Hungarian! Look; 'to put bottle baby then baby'. What the fuck does that mean?" Deidara never really saw his lover get angry or frustrated but this thing was as annoying as fuck.

"THE BABY IS PROBABLY FUCKING HOMOPHOBIC! IT KNOWS THAT WE'RE BOTH GUYS, UN! WE NEED A GIRL TO HOLD IT, AND THEN IT'LL SHUT UP, UN! OR SOMEONE WHO SPEAKS HUNGARIAN!" Deidara began to randomly spin in a circle before giving a groan as he got dizzy.

"It's a mechanical baby; it isn't homophobic!" Sasori flung the instructions away and was actually about to shake the stupid thing to try and make it shut up, though Deidara swiped it from his arms before he got the chance.

"DON'T FUCKING SHAKE THE BABY, UN!" The blonde began to slowly rock the thing in his arms, making shushing noises as if it really were alive. He picked the bottle up again and tried pressing it into the electronic baby's mouth as he continued to make soothing noises and rock the thing. By some sort of miracle, the baby actually quietened down and within moments had stopped crying altogether. Sasori stared at the blonde in disbelief, and Deidara blinked at him, "What?"

"I don't believe this…" Sasori gave a smirk and moved over to the blonde, giving him a kiss on the lips, "You actually do have a maternal instinct~!" The red head quickly took the baby from the younger male's arms before he reacted to the comment, placing it back in the carrier, not wanting Deidara to throw the baby out the window.

The blonde flushed darkly and crossed his arms, "I'm not fucking maternal, I was just getting a headache, un…" Sasori still couldn't stop smirking, pulling Deidara into a kiss to which he immediately responded to by pressing back. The red head slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth, kissing him deeply and wrapping his arms around his waist. They immediately pulled apart once the stupid mechanical baby started crying again, "BURN THE FUCKING THING!"

"It's alright; it probably just needs its diaper changed is all." Deidara gave a slight nod and the red head picked it up, handing it straight to the blonde, "This'll be a good opportunity for you to try changing diapers, Babe, since you still haven't mastered the art without pulling the poor child's limbs off."

Deidara scowled at him, "Hey! I don't wanna fucking change the thing's diaper, un! You do it!" The blonde tried to shove it back into the red head's arms but without success.

"Sorry Babe," Sasori gave him a peck on the cheek, "I'm not the one who needs to nurture their parental instincts~"

Deidara scowled and set the baby on the ground and got the diapers that Kurenai had given them out. He took off the baby's pants and then the diaper, seeing the coloured water there. Why was it purple? Growling, he tried to be as 'gentle' as possible but in the end he wanted to overdose on baby powder. Maternal instincts my ass! Again he tried and after a minute he finally got the diaper on. "When does this fucker go to sleep, un?" Deidara asked as he set the doll back in the carrier.

Sasori scanned the options. "It says when the lights are off and you use the bottle at the same time."

Deidara sighed. "Just throw the thing in the closet then."

"No, it'll sleep in the nursery so when we do have our baby we'll be ready to go to the nursery when it wakes up." Sasori looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was nine o'clock which he thought was a reasonable time to have the baby put to sleep. "Here, let's go to the nursery." Deidara nodded and picked up the carrier, following his lover. "It says for the baby to sleep that you have to keep it in the carrier... I think." Sasori showed the instructions to the blonde.

"To sleep baby off the lights and baby bottle," Deidara read aloud and he just shook his head. "I already have a headache, I don't need any more of this, un," He complained.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Okay, now let's put this thing to sleep." The duo sat it in the nursery with the lights off and the machine in the carrier. Sasori held the bottle to the dolls lips and they heard, "Powering down" in a mechanical voice.

Deidara shivered. "That thing is fucking creepy, un." He stood up with Sasori and then left the room, also closing the door.

Once they returned to their bedroom and had gotten into bed to sleep they kissed goodnight, though Deidara still couldn't fall asleep. He looked up at Sasori who was holding him, even though his stomach separated them slightly. "Danna~" He whined, before rubbing their crotches together.

Sasori opened his eyes slowly and smirked down at his lover. "Yes, Babe~?"

The blonde blushed and bit his lip. "I can't sleep, un," He pouted.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" The older male began to nip at the blonde's ear and Deidara whined slightly.

"Tire me out~" In an instant Sasori had rolled on top of Deidara and smashed his lips to the blonde's. Deidara moaned and had his hands roam Sasori's semi-scarred, but toned, chest. Sasori pulled away and began nipping at the blonde's neck, causing a moan to be forced out of him. Deidara felt Sasori's hands go down to his boxers and stroke his manhood till it was hard. "Danna-!" Deidara was interrupted by a mechanical cry. "Fuck~" He whined.

Sasori groaned and got off of the blonde. So much for a night full of sex. 


	4. Chapter 4

SasoDei – Just Another Day

Part 4

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

"MAKE IT SHUT UP!" Deidara screamed for the fifth time that morning. After they had been so rudely interrupted by the doll it wouldn't shut up for the whole night and it wasn't stopping now.

"This thing is broken, Deidara! Why don't you fix it again?" Sasori pleaded as he tried both magnets at the same time.

"FINE! I'LL FUCKING FIX IT, UN!" He grabbed it from the redhead, turned the baby over and pulled off the clothes to reveal an opening on its back. He pulled the plastic off, uncovering the thing's batteries, before taking them out. The stupid doll finally stopped crying, and Deidara dropped it on the floor. When Sasori made a move to grab it, the blonde stopped him, "LEAVE IT ALONE! I NEED FUCKING SLEEP SO OUR ACTUAL BABY IS HAPPY, UN!" Sasori was about to tell the blonde that sleep didn't affect their unborn child, but Deidara didn't let him say anything before storming off to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sasori gave a groan, hoping that their actual baby would be better natured than the stupid demon doll from hell. He picked the thing up and placed it back in the carrier before he moved to their bedroom, opening the door to find the blonde lying with his back to the red head. Sasori gave a sigh of absolute exhaustion, crawling onto the bed as well, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek, "It's not my fault, Babe. I'm sure our baby won't be that bad, especially if it has my temperament~" Deidara mumbled something that sounded like a threat, but he couldn't quite hear it.

Sasori wrapped his arms around the younger male, pressing his back against the red head's chest, pulling the covers high over the both of them. It took them a few minutes to finally get to sleep, but the baby no longer cried.

-x-

Kurenai looked down at the doll, sweat dropping slightly, "Well, I'm surprised that it wasn't thrown out the window…So you get points for that…But you fail for taking the batteries out."

"It wasn't our fault, un! The stupid thing was broken and we couldn't even read the stupid instructions!" Deidara sneered and crossed his arms, pouting with irritation.

"…" Kurenai gave a frown of thought, before she released a sigh, "Well…I do know something that you could try that surely wouldn't be broken and it doesn't have instructions…But I'm putting a lot of trust and responsibility into you guys…"

"What is it?" Sasori blinked at the woman, jumping slightly once Kurenai's son was placed into the twenty year old's arms.

"I'm going out with my husband tonight and need someone to baby sit my son. I'll let you both look after him for tonight…But dare hurt my baby, and I don't care how pregnant you are, I'll kill you both!" There were flames in the background and a shadow blocked out the top half of her face. They both quickly nodded, and then she gave a smile, all the dramatic special effects fading, "Good! You can return him to me at the start of school tomorrow~" She handed them a bag which contained some diapers, a few bottles of milk, some toys, and a few other necessities that the baby would need. "Remember~ I'm trusting you~ So don't screw this up…Or else…"

Deidara blinked as the woman just left, and then looked at her offspring. He casually looked up at Deidara and smiled. "What the fuck?" He finally processed what his teacher had said and looked up at Sasori. "She gave us her baby, un?" The boy looked at Sasori and reached up to pull on his bright red hair.

Sasori ignored it and sighed. "Yep. This'll be the last test to see if we're ready to be parents. Isn't that right," He cooed till he realized he had no idea what the baby's name was. "Shit. What's his name?"

Deidara shrugged and Sasori rolled his eyes before giving the blonde the very heavy bag. "Why do I have to carry this, un?" Deidara whined.

"Do you want to carry Kurenai's very fragile baby instead?" Sasori raised an eyebrow as the baby began cooing and drooling all over his shirt. "Come on let's go." When the trio finally got home, Deidara tried to ignore Sasori playing with the baby. Whenever he wanted to make a stupid comment the baby just interrupted him with a giggle or Sasori did something to make the little boy burst into laughter. By seven o'clock Deidara was seething on the couch while Sasori was feeding Kurenai's son with a bottle. "You know," Sasori started as he sat down by Deidara who just scooted away. "You're supposed to help too."

Deidara just continued to watch a show about some chick who wanted the perfect wedding but everything turned out to be a disaster. "It seems that you have everything under control," He said between his teeth. "Why am I even here if I can't do anything?"

Sasori opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the baby throwing up on him. "Shit," He grumbled as the baby began to cry. "You can help with this," He said quickly as he walked to the bathroom. Deidara followed behind slowly where he found Sasori filling the tub with water that went around the baby's waist. He was still crying, little streams of tears leaking from his eyes. Sasori tried to clean him up only to be splashed by water from the baby's fit.

Deidara rolled his eyes and shoved Sasori out of the way. He made shushing noises and leaned forward only to have the little boy pull on his hair. "Little-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. He finished cleaning the baby, Sasori watching with astonishment as Deidara pulled the boy out of the water. "Go get some clothes," he demanded as he began drying the baby with a towel. He was still sniffling but now shivering from the cold. Deidara wrapped the towel around him tighter before Sasori came with some new clothes.

"You handled that well," Sasori said with a smirk.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "I just made him shut up, but since you have all the parental instinct why don't you take care of him? In fact, take care of this baby as well because I'm sure you don't need my help," Deidara said, on the bridge of being in tears.

Sasori gave him a smile, moving close to give the blonde a peck on the lips, "But I like having your help, Babe~ In fact, I need your help right now~" Deidara blinked at him, "I need to change my shirt, so I'll need you to dress the baby~ Thanks, love you Babe~" He once again kissed the blonde, handing him the spare clothes which had been in the bag that Kurenai had given to them, before he left the room.

Deidara blanched and gave a sneer, but was distracted by the sound of a plaintive whimper. He looked down at the baby in his arms, his expression softening slightly at the sight of the puppy dog eyes with tears running from them. "Awww, it's okay~" He smiled at the small face, rocking the bundle for a few moments before flushing as he realised what he had just said. DAMMIT! HE WAS STARTING TO FALL FOR THE BABY'S CHARM AS WELL! …It looked kind of cute when it was miserable~

Deidara rolled his eyes before exiting the bathroom, walking to the nursery so that he could lay the baby down on the changing table. The baby gave a vocal whimper once the blonde pulled the towel away, due to the cold, causing the male to roll his eyes, picking up a diaper, wondering faintly what it would be like if it were his own child that he was taking care of. After a few moments, he realised that he had put the diaper on the baby without even having to think about it, and without making the boy even more miserable. Deidara raised an eyebrow at it, before giving a sigh, continuing to dress the little boy.

The blonde jumped slightly when he felt someone sneak up from behind him and wrap their arms around the younger male's growing waist, "How's it going?" Sasori began to kiss at Deidara's neck affectionately, looking over his shoulder at the now happy baby, "Need any help?"

"I'm fine, un!" Deidara sneered and pushed the red head away, still mad at him, picking the baby up in his arms, "I'll give all my attention to this little monster and see how you like to be ignored!" The blonde stormed out of the room and Sasori rolled his eyes, though happy that the younger male was starting to fall victim to his maternal impulses. The red head moved to the living room, where he found the blonde rocking the baby in his arms, humming a soft tune which sounded similar to a lullaby. Sasori smiled at the sight of the motherly side of his lover, and the red head went to the kitchen in order to make them some dinner.

Once dinner was made Deidara was eating with the baby in his lap drinking from a new bottle. Sasori had made some salad and rice with vegetables which Deidara said was almost too fancy. "Time for bed, Babe," Sasori said as he kissed the side of the blonde's head. "Do you want me to help put him to sleep?" As he stood up and began cleaning the dishes. Deidara shook his head and went to the nursery, a blanket and bottle already in hand. He swaddled the tired, little boy and began rocking him with the bottle in his mouth. A few minutes later sleep came over him and Deidara set him down in the crib. "Wow, Babe~" Deidara sighed when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Good job."

Deidara rolled his eyes and they headed off to bed.

-x-

Deidara was woken up rudely when he heard a baby's cry; unfortunately taking out batteries couldn't fix anything. "Danna~" He whined, shoving Sasori. "I put him to sleep~"

The redhead grunted and got out of bed, only in a pair of boxers. Deidara heard some cluttering in the kitchen and he was sick and tired of the baby crying so he went to the nursery (actually in pyjamas), the little nightlight still shining. He made shushing sounds as he picked up Kurenai's son, gently rocking him; again he sang a lullaby as Sasori got a bottle of milk warmed up. "Isn't this sweet?"

"Shut up, Danna~" Deidara said in a sing-song voice. Sasori just smirked gently and handed Deidara the bottle.

"You seem to have things under control," He commented.

Deidara scowled but let his lover go back to bed. They did have to leave a little early tomorrow to drop off the baby. Once the little boy fell asleep again Deidara placed him in the crib gently and went back to bed. "You didn't have to be so mean as to leave me. What if I threw him out a window?"

Sasori chuckled. "You're already too fond of him." The redhead pecked his lips. "Night, Babe~" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around his lover's growing waist. "And, Baby~" The red head chuckled again, "But just remember that we have to give Kurenai's baby back tomorrow morning, but don't be sad~ In roughly ten weeks we'll have our own little baby to look after~"

Deidara gave a groan of irritation and spoke with heavy sarcasm, "I can hardly contain my joy, un…" Sasori rolled his eyes and they both soon fell asleep.

-x-

They made it to school early so that Sasori wouldn't have to leave for work right away. This time Sasori was the one holding the bag and Deidara was carrying the woman's son, the little baby giving a giggle and tugging at his hair. The blonde couldn't be bothered to tell him off, giving a soft yawn as they entered the school building, making their way to Kurenai's office. They found her pacing back and forth, obviously worried, and she jumped once she saw them enter the room.

She seemed especially shocked once she saw that Deidara was the one holding her son, and then she was even more shocked once she realised he was alright. Kurenai hurried over to them, taking her son and meticulously began to go over him to make sure he was all in one piece. The boy giggled and tugged at his mother's hair, drooling happy bubbles that made the blonde cringe in disgust. "How was he, Sasori?"

"Only cried once at night…Deidara took really good care of him, didn't you Babe?" Sasori put his arm around the blonde and the younger male just cringed in embarrassment. "Even I was surprised…No offence, Babe~" The red head gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Deidara just mumbled something under his breath.

"Really?" Sasori gave a nod and the blonde just remained looking away from everyone. "Well…It's good to know that you're better at coping with real babies as opposed to mechanical/plastic ones…I think that you'll only need a few more Maternity Classes; just until the end of the week so I can be sure you're ready." She smiled at them thankfully, bouncing the baby in her arms, "Thanks for watching him; it was the first time my husband and I got to go out since the baby was born~" Kurenai gave her son a kiss on the forehead, and then smiled at the two males once more, "If you ever want to babysit him then you're free to do so…But no I won't trade him for yours; he's my little baby and I don't care how much you love him~"

"It's alright," Sasori gave a smirk, "I'm sure our baby will be just as adorable~ Right Babe?" The blonde just mumbled something and Sasori chuckled lightly, "Especially if it looks like you, Babe~" Deidara flushed and the red head gave a sigh, "Well, I'll have to start heading to work now." He placed the bag down on Kurenai's desk, gave Deidara a quick peck on the lips and then exited the room after saying goodbye.

"You should get to class, Deidara," Kurenai said, not taking her eyes off her baby.

The blonde nodded and headed to his first period class with Konan. It was still as boring as ever, but he tried to take as many notes as possible without falling asleep. Just waking up once from a baby was exhausting. "What's up, Dei?" Konan whispered as the teacher began yelling at a boy who was slacking off.

Deidara groaned. "Sasori and I had to babysit Kurenai's baby last night," He grumbled. "He only woke up once but I'm still tired from that."

Konan's orange eyes went wide. "She actually let you take care of her baby?" She practically yelled, catching the teacher's attention.

"Ms Ao, please refrain from yelling while I am yelling please."

Konan waved her hand at the teacher still looking at her friend. "Yeah, yeah. But why?" Their teacher went back to lecturing and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"She's been forcing us to take baby classes and she said that we needed a real test, not just a doll; so she gave us her baby, un. It wasn't that hard; Sasori ignored me and took care of him till he got thrown up on and I took him then... Why're you looking at me like that, un?"

Konan looked like she could cry tears of joy at the moment as she cupped her face adoringly. "You guys are so flipping cute! You guys are gonna have the cutest baby ever!"

"Ms Ao-"

"Shh! I'm talking!" Konan interrupted. "What next?"

Deidara sighed. "I put him to sleep and when he woke up Sasori made a bottle, and I put him back to sleep again, un. But I never want to do that again. It's fucking exhausting!" Their teacher stopped his complaining entirely and ignored the duo.

"But you'll have your own baby and it'll be so cute~! Did you guys decide on names yet? You guys have to! Do it at the baby classes! If it's a girl then I can raise her in the art of yaoi! Even if it's a boy!" Konan went on and on and Deidara just let his head fall on his desk.

"This is all your fault," He sneered at his stomach, getting a kick in return.

-x-

Deidara ate lunch like usual, his friends doing the same but Deidara had noticed something. Tobi would usually sulk around their table but for the past week he wasn't even there. Sure Deidara liked it but it just seemed weird. "SEMPAI!" The blonde cringed and turned around to see Tobi running at him, getting ready for a hug. As he was a few inches away, Kisame picked the boy off the ground, but Tobi's legs kept on going. "Tobi missed you! Tobi went on vacation and got Sempai a lot of things! Like chocolate and seashells!"

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING; GET LOST ALREADY, UN!" Deidara sneered at the idiot, crossing his arms in rejection.

"But Sempai!" The idiot didn't stop trying to run to the blonde, though Kisame still held him in midair, "Tobi wants to see how much Tobi's baby has grown!"

Deidara glared dangerously at the idiot, "I'VE TOLD YOU A MILLION FUCKING TIMES! THIS ISN'T YOUR FUCKING BABY! IT'S SASORI'S, YOU BASTARD! GO DIE!" The blonde gave the blue haired male a look, and Kisame tossed the boy across the room. "I hate that guy so much, un…"

Deidara scowled and the rest of the group agreed, continuing with their food.

-x-

The blonde took a seat at his usual place in art class, looking around, bored, though he stopped once he saw Kurenai's baby playing on the floor. Deidara shot it a sneer, but the little boy was too busy playing with his toys to notice. The blonde soon gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, reminding himself that he only had to bear one more week before he would be allowed to stay at home. The baby suddenly caught sight of him, giving a smile as it recognised the blonde, and Deidara watched with horror as the creature crawled towards him, forgetting its toys. It reached the blonde a minute later and began tugging at the bottom of his pants.

Deidara gave an annoyed groan, leaning downwards and picking the thirty five week old boy up in his arms, resting him lightly on his growing belly. The baby smiled and made a move to grab the blonde's hair, tugging on his locks while giving a giggle. Deidara frowned down at the stupid creature, pulling the baby's hand away from his hair, "Stop acting so innocent, un; I hate you." The blonde sneered down at Kurenai's son, though jumped slightly once he heard a series of loud 'AWWW'ing noises. He looked up to see all of the girls of the class standing in the doorway, giving him puppy dog expressions as they stared at the pregnant blonde holding Kurenai's child.

He blinked at them, giving a scowl, and as soon as Konan sat down next to him he shoved the baby into her arms. She smirked at him, giggling as the baby began to fidget, wanting the blonde to hold him, "Awww, I think he loves you~ Just remember, you can't love him more than your own baby~"

Deidara gave her a bitter glare, "Don't worry, I won't love him more that this parasite~ Firstly because I hate him, and secondly, I hate this stupid thing growing inside of me as welll, un. So there…" He cringed once the baby began to cry at being separated from Deidara, and Kurenai rushed into the room at the sound of her son's misery, giving a sigh once she saw the reason why he was in tears.

The woman took her child from the bluenette's arms, the baby immediately stopping his wails at being in his mother's embrace, "Enough of that." Deidara gave a sigh of relief as Kurenai took her baby away, beginning to teach her lesson while holding her child.

-x-

"Fuck, Danna!" Deidara groaned as he fell on their couch, exhausted from another day of baby classes. "Just three more days and we're done!" The blonde heard a chuckle from the kitchen and Sasori stepped out with a plate of food.

"Not yet, Babe~ You still have to have the baby," Sasori said, sitting next to the blonde with a plate of sliced apples.

"Don't remind me, un," Deidara groaned as he reached for an apple slice, before taking a big bite. "This thing is making me fucking hungry all the time," He complained around the bit of food in his mouth.

Sasori chuckled and shook his head. "Eating for two... As far as we know."

Deidara's eyes went wide and he stared at his lover in fear. "If there is another one of these things I swear I will kill myself, un."

The redhead chuckled and wrapped an arm around Deidara. "The chances are very unlikely, Babe~" Sasori said against the blonde's head. "Besides I think we could handle two babies-"

"Don't knock it till you try it," Deidara interrupted before turning on the tv.

"All you do is watch TV! Why not read a book?" Sasori asked as he stood up, leaving the plate of apples for the blonde. "We can have a reading contest again and we can bet something."

Deidara looked at Sasori. "Anything?"

"No we will not give the baby up for adoption." Sasori smirked and walked to his bedroom. "How about you read a book and if you finish it before the maternity classes are over, I give you a special prize," He yelled from the room.

Deidara sighed and awkwardly got up with an apple slice before walking to the bedroom himself. "What do I get, un?"

Sasori just smirked and grabbed a book from under his bed. "Aw, this one shall do! Read it," He said tossing it to the blonde who caught it easily.

"Can you massage my feet while I read it?" Deidara asked as he went to lie down on their bed.

Sasori raised a brow and looked at Deidara. "Why?"

"They hurt. Probably from me having to carry around the baby all day; plus my back hurts," Deidara complained as he opened up the book. Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess." He sat down on the bed by his lover's feet and began massaging the blonde's feet. Deidara just gave a small sigh and put down his book. Yes, he enjoyed being pampered very much. "Brat." And the rubbing stopped. "I'll only massage if you read."

Deidara groaned and looked at his Danna pleadingly. "But it feels really good~ Just this once, un?" Deidara asked, trying to give Sasori the puppy dog eyes.

The red head gave a sigh, "Fine, but remember that you have to finish the book by the time we finish our Maternity Classes…And also, we have to discuss baby names." Deidara gave a groan but made no other vocal complaints, instead moaning once the red head continued to massage his feet. "Okay…So we have to come up with a name for either gender, and maybe have a few extra just in case we have twins…Or triplets~"

Deidara gave him a horrified expression, "If we have triplets I am definitely killing myself." The blonde glowered at the red head and Sasori just chuckled, continuing to massage the younger male's aching feet, "So what names do you have in mind, un?"

"I don't know," Sasori shrugged in thought, "how about I choose the name for a girl and you choose a male name?"

"Fine…Okay, so if it's a boy…" Deidara gave a moan as the red head continued to massage his feet, "We'll call it Fuck-Tard…Or would Shit-Head be better, un?"

Sasori stopped his ministrations, shooting the blonde an unimpressed expression, "Either you act serious or I'm not continuing." Deidara gave a groan, dropping his head back into the pillows, "Good." Sasori once again started to rub the younger male's feet, "If it's a girl, I was thinking of the name Ayla. What do you think?"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sasori rolled his eyes and stopped massaging the blonde's feet, turning the younger male onto his stomach and kneeling over him. Deidara moaned loudly once the red head began to message his aching back.

"Now you have to come up with a name in case it's a boy…A real name that I agree to." Sasori continued to work his magic on the blonde's back, making Deidara give another moan, nuzzling the pillows.

The blonde was barely listening to the red head, too delighted at having his sore back massaged, grabbing onto the bed sheets, "Fuuuckkk~ You're my hero, Danna~" His words were muffled due to the pillows, so Sasori heard differently.

"Hiro? As in Hiroshi?" Sasori gave a thoughtful expression, stopping his ministrations before giving a smirk, flipping the blonde over unexpectedly. Deidara gave a groan, but was interrupted by a passionate kiss. The blonde moaned into Sasori's mouth, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck, though the older male pulled away far too quickly, "I like it~" Sasori gave a chuckle and nuzzled the younger male's neck, "So if the baby is a girl we'll call her Ayla, and if he's a boy we'll call him Hiroshi~"

"Whatever, un." Deidara just tried to pull the red head down into another kiss, but the older male simply gave him a peck before getting off of the bed, causing the blonde to give a whimper, "Where are you going~?"

"You have some reading to do, Babe~" Sasori smirked and moved over to the closet, taking out a box which held his puppet making tools, "Besides, I've had absolutely no time for my own hobby~" He took a seat on the bed and handed the blonde his book as he set to work on his puppets.

Deidara gave a grumble and began to read, though after several hours he fell asleep, curled up against the older male's leg. Sasori smiled down at his love, his eyes slipping to his growing baby bump. So…Ayla or Hiroshi…

-x-

"Yes!" Deidara cheered as he and Sasori headed to their last baby class. "We're almost done, un!"

"Have you finished your book yet?" Sasori asked, ignoring the blonde's enthusiasm to being over with their maternity classes.

Deidara sneered. "I'm almost done, un. Besides I have the end of the day to finish the book, right?"

Sasori sighed. "I suppose so... What do you plan to do while I'm at work?" He opened the door to the daycare and Deidara stepped in just to get swarmed by children.

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know. Watch TV, maybe take up reading, un," He replied before walking past the children who just whined as he walked away. Deidara saw his lover kneel down and pat one of the kids on the head before talking to them. He was smiling, obviously trying to cheer the brat up. The younger male just rolled his eyes and went over to Kurenai who looked very serious.

"Where's Sasori?" She asked as she set out some diapers.

Deidara nudged his head over to the redhead who was now walking over to them. "Sorry, I was trying to get one of the kids to stop crying. Why so cold, Babe~? You made little kids cry without even saying anything." Deidara glared at Sasori, daring him to taunt him again. Sasori chuckled and held up his hands. "Just kidding, Babe; no need for the evil look."

Deidara sighed and looked over at Kurenai. "Well... Today you will be watching over all the children of the daycare!" Both males blanched and Deidara was planning on faking labour just to get out of it. "Now only for an hour, because the sitters are very tired and we're going to go out for coffee!" She handed her son to Deidara who just groaned. "Their parents will be coming sooner or later so enjoy! You know where the supplies are." Kurenai quickly grabbed her purse and ran out the door with two other women.

"What... The fuck, un?" Deidara looked at Sasori who just smirked down at him.

"Maybe this will help us if we want more kids."

Deidara's eyes turned dark and Kurenai's son was trying to get out of his grip, actually feeling his dark aura. "If you get me pregnant again I will chop off your balls with a rusty spork!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and took Kurenai's son from the blonde's arms, the child shaking and burying his face in the red head's shirt, "I was only joking, Babe~ The doctors could operate during the caesarean to undo whatever it was that that woman did to you when you were little, so this will probably be our first and last pregnancy…Although, if you do end up having twins…~" He smirked and Deidara beared his teeth at the older male, giving a dark growl, and the red head just chuckled, leaning forward and giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek, "Relax, Love, I was just saying. You probably won't have twin, though; you're belly's not that large~"

Deidara gave a sigh and took the boy from the red head's arms, bouncing the baby lightly. "Whatever, I'm not having any more kids. Just this parasite growing inside of me is too many, un." The blonde sneered and they both made their way into the main room where the ten or so kids looked up at them. The children gave wide smiles and toddled over to the duo, grabbing onto their legs. Deidara gave a cry and tried to pull the kids off of him but it didn't work, "Danna! Help me!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Who wants to hear a story?" The children all gave cheers and let go of both of their legs, racing to the story telling area, all taking seats on the cushions in expectation. "You finish up your book, Babe~" Deidara gave a nod, placing Kurenai's child in the red head's arms before moving over to an empty corner to read his book. Sasori gave a sigh, before giving the boy in his arms a smile, "You ready for a story?" The baby smiled up at him, drooling, and tried to take hold of his hair. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked over to the reading area, placing Kurenai's child onto one of the pillows, picking out a few books. The children gave cheers for one of the books, and he started to read it.

-x-

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." The children all stared at the red head with enormous, gaping smiles. Most of them had already been collected by their parents, so there was only four left. Sasori gave a sigh and placed the book down, gently rocking the youngest child in his arms; a little girl of only four weeks of age. The red head carefully rocked her, supporting the baby's head, looking up to see the blonde walkinf over to them.

"I'm done with my book, un." Deidara shrugged, several children moving over to him, though he couldn't bother to deal with them, "So what do I get in reward?"

Sasori smirked up at him, but was interrupted when the door opened, revealing Kurenai and the other daycare workers. They walked in, smiling at the two males and the children. "How did it go?" The red head stood up, handing the four week old to Kurenai.

"Good," Sasori smiled at them, putting an arm around Deidara, "the children were little angels." Kurenai nodded and handed the baby to a worker before picking up her own son.

"Very good. Well, I'm satisfied that you will make acceptable parents. You won't have to have any more lessons, though if you want to, just ask." They both nodded, saying goodbye to the children, the workers, Kurenai and her young son before they left the school.

"So, Danna…" The blonde gave an excited smirk up at the red head, "What do I get as a reward for finishing this book, un?"

Sasori gave a smirk down at him, draping an arm over the younger male's shoulders, "Okay then, in reward I was thinking about taking you out to dinner at a restaurant. Nothing really fancy, but something within our price range, since we've never eaten out before...What do you think?"

Deidara clung to his lover and cheered, "Yay! Where're we going? Are we going now? Can I have a snack on the way there, un?"

Sasori chuckled and looked down at the shorter male. "It's a surprise, yes and yes; but only a small snack since I don't want to get there and have you say you're not hungry." He let go of Deidara who still clung to him.

"Don't worry, I could eat a whole box of cereal and still have room to eat. This thing is like a bottomless pit!" Deidara paused for a bit. "More like a black hole. Now let's go, un!" Sasori sighed and gave a smile as Deidara tried dragging him to the door. Stopping the eager male, he grabbed their jackets from the small table they were resting on. "Bye Kurenai Sensei and others." On the way out of the building Sasori bought Deidara a candy bar from the vending machine and the blonde gladly munched on that as they headed towards the bus stop.

Like always, people parted for the Akasuna and his lover and Deidara thought that it was funny. Sasori had even said that once he beat up the biggest gang in the North that people respected him slightly more; that being getting out of his way and sometimes getting free food. Sasori was also a two-face and acted like an absolute angel and it pissed Deidara off. As soon as a bus got there, Sasori pulled out some money from his wallet and gave it the bus driver. He pulled him and Deidara to one of the cleaner seats and held him close. Deidara just hummed, snuggling his head against his lover's neck.

"Aren't you in a happy mood~" Sasori raised a red brow and smirked down at Deidara.

"Don't ruin it, un," Deidara replied in a sing-song voice. He was just glad that they were finally done with the maternity classes! Now he just wanted to be happy till the little demon came. He could already hear it crying and he almost shuddered. Once they got to the nicer part of the North the bus stopped and the couple got off onto the sidewalk. They walked hand in hand, Deidara mostly observing the stores they passed by. Crappier then the South but better than what he usually saw from their apartment building.

Sasori soon stopped, having reached the location of the restaurant, and Deidara took in the sight of it. The place surely wasn't the most sophisticated restaurant that the blonde had had the privilege to visit, but he was actually quite surprised by how clean and normal the place appeared to be. There were wide windows which showed the dining patrons within, and a few were sitting outside, with the cutlery clatter and the rumble of chatter thick in the air. On the window was printed the name of the restaurant; 'The Little Italian'. Judging by the name and the red-white chequered patterns, it was an Italian restaurant of quite good quality. "Well, this is the place…My granny once took me here for my 12th birthday; before she hated my guts. I remember that it was nice and that it was good quality set at an affordable price…"

"It looks good…" Deidara lifted an eyebrow up at the red head, "In fact I was half expecting you to take us to McDonalds, un…" Sasori rolled his eyes and led the younger male through the restaurant, where they were greeted by a waiter.

He wore a plain uniform with a stain on his apron and a fake moustache which seemed to irritate his nose, "Yo, do you dudes have a reservation?"

Sasori smiled at the man and gave a nod, "Yeah; a reservation for two under the name Akasuna." The waiter gave a nod and picked up two menus, leading the duo to a table next to the window. There was a candle on the surface along with a red-white table cloth and the lovers sat down across from each other. The waiter left them with their menus, and they began to read over the choices for dinner, "The place is just like I remember it. What do you think?"

Deidara blinked at him before giving an obvious expression, "You just brought me here cause you wanted to get lucky tonight, un…" The blonde pouted slightly and Sasori chuckled.

"No way, Babe, I brought you here because you finished the book and because I knew you would like it~ I've been setting aside some money each day so I could save up enough to take you someplace nice~ Although," the red head gave a suggestive smirk, "some 'thank-you' sex is always good, and you can't argue with that~"

Deidara raised an eyebrow at the twenty year old, "We'll see how the night goes…Just don't you dare get on one knee and propose, or else I'll definitely say no, un."

Sasori gave a faux pout for a few moments before his smirk returned, "Well, the offer is always open~ Deidara Akasuna has a nice ring to it, don't you think so, Babe?" Deidara simply flipped the older male the bird, and Sasori chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes.

Once the waiter had come over to them and taken their orders the couple continued to talk about random things and Deidara was getting slightly bored. "How long do you have to wait for food here, un?" Deidara's head met the table and he groaned, "I'm fucking starving and this thing isn't making it better. Don't kick at me!"

Sasori sighed and ignored the people giving them questioning looks. "Get up, Babe; the food should almost be here."

The blonde looked up with angry eyes. "Yeah but by the time it does arrive I'll be even hungrier and I'll eat your food, too, un!"

A few minutes later the waiter came by again and handed the two males their food. "Enjoy," He said as he scratched his faux moustache.

Sasori said a thank you but Deidara just glared at him for taking so long. He dove into his spaghetti and Sasori thought he should've gotten the blonde a bib if he was going to be that messy. "You're going to choke and I don't think anyone can give you a Heimlich Manoeuvre if you're pregnant."

Deidara just grunted in response as he chugged Sasori's water since his was long gone. The redhead sighed and rubbed his eyes, his appetite suddenly gone.

"Do you want my food?" Deidara nodded eagerly and Sasori shoved his plate over. "You deserved it since you finished that book and got done with the maternity classes with only destroying four babies." He chuckled at the end.

Deidara shrugged and swallowed. "It was nothing, un. The book was a good read and the babies deserved it for being so fucking stupid-"

"It was a plastic doll-"

"Which is why they're so stupid," Deidara said quickly, glaring at his lover. Sasori propped both elbows on the table and rested his chin on his laced fingers, now holding the stare with his lover. This went on for about a minute till Deidara picked up his fork and began eating some of Sasori's spaghetti.

The red head smirked and rolled his eyes before continuing to watch his lover eat his food. That self-righteous flare within the blonde's eyes still burned as brightly as the day the red head had met the younger male. A whole eternity would not be long enough of a chance to extinguish the flames, and Sasori was positive that even this baby couldn't possibly make the younger male any less prideful.

Deidara stopped scarfing down the food long enough to give the red head a questioning expression, "You already gave me the food, you ain't getting it back, un." The blonde stuck his tongue out at the red head, and Sasori just chuckled, leaning slightly forward in his seat.

"It's alright, Babe~ I'd rather you eat it anyway~" The red head then gave the younger male an utterly charming smirk, "I was just marvelling how beautiful you look in the candlelight~"

Deidara couldn't help but flush red, dazed by the red head's smirk and words, eventually having to shake his head to clear it, holding up his cutlery, "Shut up or else I'll stab you with my fork, un…" The blonde flinched slightly once he felt the red head begin to rub his leg against the younger male's, chuckling cruelly.

"Awww, I'm just being honest, Babe~ You're glowing~" The blonde scoffed and ignored the red head, returning to stuffing his face with the Italian food, and the older male stopped rubbing his leg. Sasori continued watching him for a few more minutes until he decided to gaze around the restaurant. Everything seemed almost the same as when he had last been there, though everything seemed smaller considering he had grown a lot since he had last been to the restaurant. Deidara seemed to be enjoying himself, having not eaten something so formal for a long time, and Sasori was just happy to see that he was happy.

His thoughts soon turned onto the usual subject of their future child. It was either going to be called Ayla or Hiroshi…Deidara was almost thirty three weeks into pregnancy, which meant that it would not be long until they finally had their baby. Sasori just hoped that the blonde would come to love their child (or at least not hate it). Deidara had already proven that he had a maternal side to him, shown with how surprisingly gentle he was with Kurenai's child, but would he be as motherly with their own baby? Sasori frowned slightly before giving a sigh, managing a small smile; of course Deidara would come to love their child! He might not like it now, and maybe not at first, but he would eventually, just as he had eventually come to love the red head.

Once Deidara was finished with both of their helpings of food they headed back to the bus stop. "Gah! I'm so full, un!" Deidara groaned and leaned against his lover. "Why the hell did you let me eat so much?"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well you did have two more baskets of breadsticks, Babe." The blonde just groaned again and the bus soon rolled around. "Do you want to take a nap when we get home?" He pulled them to an empty seat and Deidara just nuzzled his neck before nodding affectionately. The drive seemed short for Sasori but Deidara still found time to actually fall asleep and that meant that the redhead would have to wake up his lover and get himself yelled at. A cranky Deidara going up the stairs was no fun.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Sasori, un!" Deidara slammed the door shut and left without locking it. Sasori rolled his eyes and stepped into their tiny apartment to hear the blonde's light snores and he chuckled before taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hat rack. Walking to the bedroom he found Deidara on his back, his arms and legs spread out taking almost all of the space available. Chuckling Sasori smiled and kissed his lover's forehead before leaving the room. He had work to catch up on and it seemed he would be doing that till Deidara woke up... He had a couple hours.

-x-

Sasori sighed as he came home once again to find Deidara watching chick flicks. Only a week of no school and he was turning into a couch potato. "Shouldn't you be doing something actually productive, Babe?" He asked as he stepped over to the couch and sat next to the blonde.

Deidara shrugged and continued to eat peanut butter from the jar. "Mmmmmmm, un." Sasori sighed and took the spoon from the blonde's mouth. Deidara whined and glared at his lover. "No! I get to be lazy before the baby gets here, un! This is my last chance at living before that happens!"

Sasori sighed once more and dunked the spoon in the jar before eating a glob himself. "Still, a walk around the neighbourhood would be nice."

"Yeah, I can't defend myself with this thing in the way so it's better if I stay here," Deidara grumbled as he continued to watch his chick flick. This one killed him on the inside; it was about a man and a woman and how they had been through everything together and the chick was telling the guy to leave her alone now because she was dying and she wanted everything to be over between them so he didn't kill himself over her. In the end she lived and now the man was trying to find her. Sasori sighed and turned off the TV causing Deidara to whine and smack the redhead's arm. "I was watching that!"

"Well you're not anymore~ You need to keep healthy, Babe, not just for you but also for the baby. Why don't we both go for a walk now?" Sasori gave a smirk and the blonde flipped him the bird before rolling over so he now faced the back of the couch, turned away from the red head. The older male rolled his eyes and leaned over the male, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Awww, don't be upset~ Fine, you don't have to exercise your legs, but you at least have to exercise your brain." The red head left for a few moments but came back before Deidara got the chance to bother finding the remote in order to turn the TV back on, "Here, read for a bit." Sasori handed the blonde a book which was three times as thick as any other book the red head had made him read (which actually still wasn't that bad).

The blonde sat up on the couch, facing the red head while giving a confused expression, "Do I get a reward for reading it, un?" Deidara took it and spent a few seconds going over the blurb before looking back up at the red head.

Sasori gave a sigh and thought for a few moments before his face brightened slightly, giving a smirk, "How about you read the book and you can be unconscious for the caesarean?"

Deidara blinked up at the red head, paling once he realised that he definitely did not want to be awake while they cut him open, and he gave a slight pout, "But Danna, if I have a caesarean, then I will have a scar and you won't find me attractive anymore…"

Sasori chuckled lightly, giving the younger male a tender kiss on the forehead, "Of course I'll still find you attractive~ Scars are badass! Even you think that my scars are sexy~"

The blonde frowned and continued to pout, "Scars from being in fights are badass; scars from giving birth are just stupid…" Sasori lay down next to the blonde, giving a sigh after an exhausting day at work.

"It won't make you stupid; I think it'll make you look even sexier~ Which is saying something since I already think that you're the sexiest thing that had ever walked the Earth…" He yawned and closed his eyes, "Read~"

Deidara rolled his eyes and began to read, almost facepalming once he saw the name of the main character. Ayla. No wonder Sasori wanted him to read the book! The blonde soon heard light snoring and stopped his reading in order to give the red head a questioning look, finding that Sasori had fallen asleep. Deidara smirked and quickly grabbed the remote, turning the TV on in order to watch the last of the movie. In the end the man found the woman, they got together and then they lived happily ever after. Deidara gave a sigh before turning it back off and also putting the book to the side, snuggling up against the sleeping red head, burying his head in the crook of Sasori's neck.

-x-

"Sneaky little Brat; making me tired."

"You fell asleep on your own, un! I still don't know why we're walking in the middle of the night."

Sasori chuckled and brought his lover closer to his body, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Because I wanted to go for a walk... and we need groceries but that's beside the point." They soon got to the convenience store that Konan's mother owned and it seemed that Ms Ao was more than happy to have them there.

"Oh my goodness! This is so exciting! When is the baby due? Wait do you two have enough supplies? We don't have anymore but the store has plenty! I'll make a list for you two and you can pay me back later... This is so exciting!" The bluenette was practically strangling the two males and Deidara was trying to shove her off weakly but she didn't appear to get the message.

Sasori chuckled once she pulled away. "We have most of the supplies already; we just came here for some of the regular groceries."

Ms Ao nodded and rubbed her hands together nervously. "Right, right, well I should let you two get to shopping!" She ran back to the counter and began organizing things. Deidara shuddered and followed Sasori closely.

"She's creepy when she's this happy, un." He turned to look at the bluenette to see her scrubbing vigorously at the already spotless counter.

Sasori just sighed and began putting things in the basket that he had gotten before. "She's just happy for us, Babe, nothing to be freaked out about... Though she did wax the floors a couple dozen times in the past month…"

"She probably knows that we're going to come here... She's probably psychic. And why does she freak out every time she sees us, un?"

Sasori shrugged and put a box of pasta in the basket. "She's happy for us, like I said." Deidara rolled his eyes and they finished up their shopping. Once they got to the counter Ms Ao quickly scanned the items, mostly talking about nonsense. Now Deidara knew where Konan got that from. Once again they were walking down the empty streets with Sasori carrying most of the heavy grocery bags.

"What time is it, un?" Deidara asked as he saw mostly everyone was asleep which was very strange in the North, especially at this time.

Sasori checked his watch. "Around midnight."

The blonde almost gaped. Why the hell wasn't he tired? He would usually throw knives at his lover for taking him out this late. "Why did we even take a nap, un?"

Sasori yawned, "Because I was tired, I have no idea why you took a nap."

Deidara pouted slightly, "I'm not used to seeing you asleep before I am…And I didn't think that you would wake up and drag me out to get groceries at fucking midnight!" The blonde scowled, but his anger slightly lessened once the red head gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww~ But we used to always be out at this time of night when we worked at the library~" They reached the apartment block and began to walk up the staircase.

"Yeah but now I won't be able to get to sleep, un!" Deidara pouted once again and opened the door to their small apartment since Sasori's hands were full, "And this fucking parasite is making my feet sore~" He whimpered slightly, placing his light grocery bags on the kitchen counter before flopping down on the couch.

Sasori rolled his eyes, grunting slightly as he managed to place his extremely heavy shopping bags on the counter, giving a sigh of relief, "Want another massage?" Deidara nodded and the red head sat down on the couch, pulling off the blonde's shoes. The eighteen year old moaned as Sasori began to rub his sore feet, closing his eyes. The red head chuckled slightly, but after a few minutes he got bored of massaging the younger male, "You know, if you need help getting worn out then I could always help, Babe~"

Deidara barely heard what Sasori said, giving a confused whimper once the older male stopped his ministrations. The red head moved up his body, placing a soft kiss on the top of the blonde's large baby bump, before continuing until he reached the younger male's lips. Deidara moaned as Sasori connected their mouths together, the younger male wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling his closer. The red head slid his tongue into the Deidara's mouth, kissing the blonde deeply and eagerly.

Deidara gave a slightly groan and pulled away, "Is it even possible to have sex with this fucking parasite making my stomach the size of fucking Madagascar, un?"

Sasori blinked at the blonde, frowning slightly, "Huh? Don't worry, sex won't hurt the baby~" The red head kissed the younger male again, but Deidara pulled away too soon once more.

"I didn't mean that, I meant that won't this fucking mountain make sex awkward?" Deidara frowned slightly, trying to remember how far along into pregnancy he was. Thirty three weeks? Thirty four? Something like that.

"I can get around it~" Sasori nipped slightly at the younger male's neck, but Deidara simply pushed him away. The red head gave a groan of irritation, "Do you wanna have sex or not, Brat?"

The blonde frowned slightly before shaking his head; his libido hadn't been very active lately and the sight of his enormous baby bump put him off further. Sasori gave a sigh of annoyance, burying his head in the blonde's neck, mumbling something that Deidara couldn't understand.

"Don't be upset, un," Deidara chided as he ran a hand through his lover's messy hair. "You're the one who got me pregnant and the one who wanted to keep the baby, so don't be moody."

Sasori looked up shocked. "You actually used the word baby," He said in disbelief.

Deidara blushed and crossed his arms. "I'm sure I've used that word before-"

"But not in a positive way." Sasori smirked. "Are you actually starting to like our child even though it's not born yet?"

The blonde growled and shoved Sasori off of him. "I'm going to read my book so be quiet, un." Deidara awkwardly stood up and walked over to their room, intent on ignoring Sasori now. The redhead just rolled his eyes and followed him; again, he had had no time to work on his favourite hobby and since he wasn't tired and he had the day off he might as well make something. "Don't follow me, un!" Deidara grabbed his book and sat down on their shared bed. "It's me time!"

Sasori chuckled and went to their closet to get some things to work on. "I'm not going to be bugging you; I'm just working on a puppet." He grabbed various parts out of the small storage and sent a smile to the younger male who just glared and lifted his book in front of his face so he couldn't see him. Shaking his head Sasori began to work.

It was already three o'clock and Sasori almost smirked when he heard Deidara mumbling in his sleep. Standing up, he stretched his sore limbs and went over to their single bed. "Scoot over, Dei," Sasori said, hoping that using a pet name would make the blonde listen to him; though Deidara was in a deep sleep. Sighing Sasori moved him over so that he was on his side and Deidara growled and curled up into a ball. Smirking to himself proudly, the redhead took off his shirt and pants before lying down. Hearing another grumble he swore to himself and Deidara rolled over. The blonde literally felt like a radiator and Sasori swore he could feel the hormones radiating off of him. Giving a groan Sasori managed to get the both of them comfortably adjusted on their bed. "Night, Babe and Baby~"

"Shut the fuck up, Danna~" The blonde yawned and cracked open a bloodshot eye. "I'm trying to sleep and you're not helping, un~"

Sasori chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead before closing his eyes. "Still, night Babe~"


	5. Chapter 5

SasoDei – Just Another Day

Part 5

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Deidara gave a stunned, sad expression as he finished the book; mouth gaping as he read the last few lines over and over before finally placing it down. The girl in the book, Ayla, had been raped repeatedly by a boy a few years older than her since he had hated her ever since the beginning of the book. She had fallen pregnant, though was ecstatic about the fact since she had always wanted a baby but had been told repeatedly that she would never be able to have one. She bore a son, and went to great lengths to keep him as the others believed him to be deformed even though he wasn't, though she eventually got to keep him. At the end of the book, however, she had been forced to leave the group of people she had been living with, including her son. Ayla left him in the care of her sister, and the book ended with the child crying out for her in absolute desperation as she left.

The blonde could sympathize with the main character; she had wanted her son but had been forced to give him up, while Deidara did not want his child but he was being forced to keep it. His eyes turned to his mountainous stomach, now thirty six weeks into his own pregnancy, "I might be being forced to keep you, but it doesn't mean that I care about you, un, and it doesn't mean that I have to give you a good life either~" Deidara gave a cruel smile and spoke in a sing-song voice, "I'm going to tell you every single day that you were an accident and that I hate you~"

The baby didn't even kick in response, and Deidara just stuck his tongue out at it. He was interrupted when the door to the apartment opened to reveal the red head, "Daddy's home~" Sasori smirked, shutting the door behind him as the blonde sat up, and actually threw the book at the red head, though the older male managed to catch it easily.

"STOP TRYING TO CONVINCE ME TO LIKE THIS THING, UN! I don't have to like this stupid parasite, and I won't change my mind no matter how many tragic mother-losing-her-baby stories you make me read!" Deidara was silent for a few moments before pursing his lips slightly, "Is there a sequel, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and walked forward, placing the book onto the desk before sitting down next to the younger male, giving him a peck on the lips, "It's good to see you too, Babe~" He nuzzled his face into the younger male's neck, nibbling slightly at the sensitive flesh, "Yeah there's a series, though I stopped reading after the second because it basically turned into a porno, so I gave up on it." He shrugged and pulled away from the blonde's neck, giving a smirk, slipping a hand up the younger male's baggy shirt in order to rub his baby bump lightly.

Deidara scowled at him threateningly, "I've already told you, you're not getting any until after this thing is out of me." In response the baby kicked against the red head's hand, as if supporting its mother's decision and Sasori simply rolled his eyes, "Do I have to remind you who it is who is forcing me to keep this parasite?"

The red head gave a sigh and kissed the blonde once again before getting to his feet, "Fine, but after you give birth, I'm going to sex you until you can't walk~" Sasori moved into the kitchen, pulling out a box of spaghetti as he began to cook dinner.

"Do that and you're going to be taking care of the baby all by yourself, un." Sasori gave a chuckle and Deidara flushed slightly, "I mean…You're looking after the fucking thing all by yourself already so…" The blonde sneered and buried his head in the pillows of the couch, silencing himself before he said anything else.

"... What makes you say that?" The clattering in the kitchen stopped and Sasori was back in the living room, leaning on the entryway. "We've already took the classes so you can't say you don't know how to-"

"Doesn't mean I want to, un." The blonde sat up and scowled at the older male. "You keep on thinking that once it's born that I'll magically love it and take care of it, like any normal 'mother' would do, but I'm not the average pregnant 'woman', Sasori, so don't treat me like one. Now go away." Deidara buried his face in the couch cushion once more, signalling that the conversation was over. He heard a sigh and a weight on the cushion next to him.

"I don't expect you to be all lovey dovey, but I do expect you to take care of it. I have to work and you would be the only person I'd trust around it-"

"I could always just give it to someone and say that it was kidnapped, un."

Sasori chuckled and shook his head. "No, I don't think you would. You may hate it now, but I know you'll warm up to it."

Deidara rolled his closed eyes and turned over so he wasn't facing the redhead. "Fine but I seriously doubt it... Weren't you going to make some food? I'm hungry, feed your 'family', un." Sasori chuckled once more and left the blonde.

A while later the red head returned to the room in order to tell the blonde that dinner was ready, "Come on Babe~" Deidara gave a groan, having been on the verge of sleep, though he didn't complain further, deciding that he was far more hungry than he was tired, especially since he was also providing for the stupid parasite as well. He stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table with the red head sitting across from him.

For dinner, the red head had made them spaghetti with a Tuscan sauce and meatballs, dusted with parmesan cheese, "…How the fuck did you go from making two-minute noodles to making…This?"

Sasori gave a slight shrug and a smirk, "I have access to a computer at work, so I can look up recipes, plus I have more money to spend on ingredients. You complained that I kept on feeding you poor people food, I'm just trying to keep my little sweetheart happy~ Besides, you seemed to like it so much at that Italian place~"

Deidara simply nodded and began to practically shovel food into his mouth, trying to satisfy his hunger. Sasori gave a sigh, though he was still smirking, used to the blonde's usual lack of thanking him. The red head began to eat his own food, trying to gulp down as much as possible before the younger male decided to eat Sasori's dinner.

"Are you going to eat that, un?" The red head had only finished half of his food while Deidara had licked his own plate clean. Sasori rolled his eyes and handed the blonde his plate, the younger male immediately returning to stuffing his face.

"So…Thirty six weeks, huh?" Sasori leaned back in his seat, smirking wider, "Only two to four-ish weeks until we have our own little baby~ Little Ayla/Hiro~ Awww, I can hardly wait , I wonder if it'll take after me or you~?"

"If it is a clone of you, then I'll definitely abandon it in some random alleyway~" He gave the red head a smug smile before returning to eating Sasori's food.

"Then I hope it takes after the both of us, because no offence Babe, the world really doesn't need a clone of you either…Personality wise, of course~ The world needs plenty of others who are as sexy as you are~" Sasori smirked at the younger male and Deidara simply flipped him the bird before continuing to eat.

After dinner, Deidara headed to bed without Sasori since the redhead said he had had some work to do but he would be there shortly. The younger male really didn't care, as long as Sasori got there soon so he could massage his aching body parts. His ankles were swollen, and his back felt like an army of sumo wrestlers had stomped on him. Maybe he shouldn't be reading on the couch anymore…

"Danna~! Hurry up, my back hurts, un!" Deidara groaned into his pillow as he waited for the redhead to come to bed.

"What is it, my little angel?" Sasori asked sarcastically once he got to the room.

"Stop being a dick, un!" Deidara sat up and glared at the redhead. "I'm tired and sore and I wanna go to bed!"

Sasori gave a small smile and sat on the bed. He motioned for the blonde to turn around and Deidara did so willingly. "There's no reason to yell, Babe~ You could just ask nicely."

Deidara rolled his eyes but gave a sigh of relief once he felt Sasori's hands digging into his shoulders. "Yeah, but I've been sore all day and it's all because of this little parasite, WHICH I never even wanted to keep, un."

Sasori sighed. "We're not going through his again. Yes, I know you don't want it but you'll have to deal with it and I am sure you will grow attached to it and bond with it so-"

"Have you ever seen me grow 'attached' to anything?" Deidara gave a low moan as Sasori's hands went to his mid back.

The redhead smirked and leaned in close to the blonde's ear. "Yes. I believe that when you just started living with me that you threatened a poor cashier to leave me alone because I 'was yours'."

Deidara blushed and turned his head away. "Whatever," He grumbled under his breath.

"And sometimes you don't want me to leave for work and to leave you alone, or like when you had to walk to school by yourself... Though you decided to ditch." Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'd say you've gotten attached to me~"

"Yeah and just because this thing came from you doesn't mean it'll be you, un."

Sasori chuckled and kissed the blonde's cheek. "Close enough. Anywhere else you want me to massage~?"

Deidara was sure that was sexual. "My feet and only my feet, un," He said very pompously.

"Aw, Babe~! Why don't you suggest anything more?" Sasori nipped at his neck a little and Deidara just shoved him away.

"You know the rules. When pregnant, no sex." The red head pouted, which caused the blonde's eye to twitch, though he resisted the urge to fling himself at the older male, instead just lying back down, "Now feet~"

Sasori rolled his eyes, giving a smirk before he began to massage the younger male's left foot firstly. Deidara gave a sigh of relief, leaning his head back deeply into the pillow and closing his eyes. The red head shook his head, though continuing to wear his smirk as he massaged the boy's aching feet, soon swapping to his right foot. A few long minutes went by and Sasori soon decided that he was too tired to continue, finishing his ministrations, "Okay, bed time now~"

Deidara whimpered slightly but gave a nod, crawling beneath the covers, not even needing to change since he had been in his pyjamas all day anyway. Sasori stood up, pulling off his shoes, pants and shirt so he was only wearing his boxers, turning off the light before he slipped into the bed as well. He pulled the blonde against him, but found that their usual position was no longer as comfortable as it usually was due to the younger male's extremely large belly.

Sasori frowned slightly before thinking up a solution, rolling Deidara over and pulling his back against the red head's chest. Much better. He wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the top of the younger male's head, "Night Babe and baby~" Deidara grumbled something that the red head didn't even bother to try and decipher, so Sasori just nuzzled his face against the boy's hair.

-x-

The blonde was currently having a bath in the tub after having spent the entire morning scrubbing it out and disinfecting it. He'd usually just have a shower, but he was bored and the hot water helped to soothe his aching body. Deidara gave a peaceful sigh as the water worked its magic, though he was annoyed by the fact that the top of his stomach stuck out of the liquid. The baby had been kicking less than previously, but the red head had told him that it was because it had no room left, especially considering the fact that the blonde was now thirty seven weeks along.

At least one more week of freedom and then he would lose his life forever to the clutches of the stupid leech, "I hate you, un. If it wasn't for you, then life would be the same as it was before; my parents wouldn't be trying to worm their way back into my life, Konan wouldn't be obsessing over me, and Sasori wouldn't be acting as if I couldn't take care of myself…It's all your fault, un…"

The blonde got no response from the foetus and he was glad for that. He didn't need another reminder that something was growing inside him. Giving a sigh, he heaved himself up after unplugging the tub and turned on the shower. He quickly washed his hair out of any soap and got out of the shower before he froze. Grabbing a stained towel from the toilet seat, he wrapped it around his whole body and went to his and Sasori's bedroom.

He got dressed in some baggy clothes and headed to the kitchen for a snack; chocolate ice-cream with Lucky Charms sprinkled on top. He honestly couldn't give a shit about what the baby 'ate', as long as he wasn't hungry anymore that would be fine. And even though Sasori wanted the blonde to go on walks to stay healthy Deidara also knew it was because he was fat; but the redhead denied that he ever said that. "And I'm fat because of you," He grumbled as he walked over to the couch to watch some soap operas.

One about a woman dying, another about two teens in love but they couldn't be together, another about love, and love... Love. Growling, Deidara changed the channel to one where there were horror movies and bodies being dismembered. Sighing, he watched that instead.

It was interesting. Deidara began to wondering how the people who made the movie got everything to look so real. The details of the intestines, how the guy got his head blown off and even the acting. Very interesting. He began wondering if this was an actual video of people dying but thought against it once he saw one of the more terrible actors. He was screaming like a run over cat because he got shot in his arm.

Deidara reached for the remote to turn the channel again but stopped. "What the hell, un?" Deidara gave a small gasp at a tightening in his stomach and it hurt! Now Deidara's felt worse and for reason he knew but had no idea what was going on. But soon it was gone and he was left wondering what the hell that was. Ignoring it, he went to the kitchen to grab another snack. As he was making himself some sausage on the stove he felt the same pain again. Biting his lip, Deidara stomped his foot. "Fucking stop!"

The pain disappeared and the blonde just shrugged, continuing to cook the sausage, soon taking a seat at the table so that he could eat it. Another tight feeling abruptly coursed through his body and he gave a sneer, standing up from his chair. Deidara moved to the home phone and dialled up Sasori's office telephone, getting a response after a few moments, "Hey Babe~ What's wrong? We've already established that orange juice cartons should not go in the microwave."

"I keep having sharp pains; am I in labour, un?" Deidara glared down at his belly, blaming the baby further, but this was simply met with another tight ache which caused the blonde to cringe, though he noticed that they were lessening.

"Probably not, Babe; you're just having some Braxton Hicks Contractions. Walk around for a bit, that should get rid of them, but call me again in half an hour if they continue. Love you, Sweetie~" Sasori made kissing noises and the blonde simply scoffed before hanging the phone back up.

He was still for a few moments before he gave a harsh sigh and began to traipse around the apartment as the red head had instructed him to do. Sure enough, the tightening sensation soon stopped, and the blonde could finally eat his lunch though it had now gone cold.

-x-

Sasori came home with a sigh, exhausted after a day of his monotonous work, finding the younger male lying on the couch while watching some random documentary on sharks, "So I take it that they were Braxton Hicks Contractions?"

"Thank god they were, I don't want this fucking thing ruining my last week of freedom, un." Sasori rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, giving a smirk.

"By the way…" He gave a slightly wider grin, "I got fired today~"

"WHAT?" Deidara sat up in two seconds flat, staring at the red head utterly bewildered, "YOU GOT FUCKING FIRED?"

Sasori chuckled and shook his head, "Na~ I was only joking~ But it is nice to see that you would actually care~" The older male gave the blonde a kiss of the lips, "Awww, does someone want me to be able to support our little baby~?"

"Shut up, un! Of course I would care if you lost your job; I don't want to be fucking pregnant AND homeless!" The red head simply chuckled again, giving the blonde another kiss before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen to make dinner.

Deidara just glared in the direction of the redhead and turned back to the TV. He began scanning through the channels and stopped once he saw one movie that was just beginning. "What're you watching, Babe?"

The blonde read the tittle to himself, then to Sasori, "'Doctor Horrible's Sing-Along Blog', un." Deidara continued to watch and it had hints of humour here and there. Kind of entertaining.

"I've seen that before. Konan made me watch it once," Sasori said from the kitchen. "The ending's," He paused to get some things from the fridge, "Not predictable, but it's a good movie."

"It's only forty minutes," Deidara said aloud and he continued to watch. Then there was singing; something about a chick that Dr Horrible liked and they went to the same Laundromat. "Why don't you just tell me how it ends, un?"

There was a chuckle heard from the kitchen. "No can do, Babe. You have to watch for yourself. Dinner will be done soon so we can watch in front of the TV tonight, but just this once." Deidara rolled his eyes and turned up the volume so he could hear over the clattering in the kitchen. It seemed in no time Sasori came back with two plates of food.

"What about drinks?" Deidara pouted.

Sasori chuckled and placed the plates in the blonde's hands. "Brat." He walked back to the kitchen, returning with two cups of water. He sat down and they continued to watch and eat. Deidara dug in without even looking at his food. He looked down and sneered.

"You just cut up vegetables and stir fried them?" Deidara frowned and lowered his plate. "I hate vegetables, un."

Sasori just chuckled and ate a piece of broccoli. "I know you don't eat vegetables at all when I'm not home-" Deidara took a deep breath, ready to object. "And I know you lie about it so I thought, why not have some vegetables every other day? It's not that bad, Babe~"

Deidara grumbled something and sniffed at a piece of carrot on his fork. "It's the devils food, un." Rolling his eyes, Sasori grabbed Deidara's fork and shoved the carrot into the blonde's mouth, who acted as if acid was forced into his mouth. "What the hell?"

Sasori sighed and gave the blonde his fork back. "Stop being a brat and eat your vegetables." Deidara growled but continued to eat, determined to show Sasori that he could actually eat 'healthy'.

After they had finished their dinner, Sasori and Deidara cuddled up on the couch and finished watching Dr Horrible's Sing-Along Blog. Deidara personally liked 'It's A Brand New Day' and he honestly liked this side of the doctor instead of the stammering shy guy. Though as soon as the movie ended Deidara was confused. "What?"

Sasori smiled and nuzzled the blonde's face. "It just showed that he got worse at the end and that he finally changed."

Deidara frowned. "Oh well, un." As soon as they had cleaned up Deidara went to the bedroom already tired from a long day; what with the stupid contractions, and now he had more planning of hating Sasori's child, and he had had to eat vegetables. Terrible day. He almost didn't bother changing into some sleeping clothes but he forced himself to. "Danna! My feet hurt, un!"

In a few seconds the redhead was there and he sat on the bed. "You know that I have some work-"

"Well you can work on that stuff once I'm sleeping." Deidara stuck out one foot. "My feet really hurt, un."

Sasori sighed and took the blonde's right foot before massaging thoroughly. "I can't do this every night," Sasori reminded him. Deidara closed his eyes and nodded before giving a small moan, making Sasori frown at him. "Please don't do that," He pleaded.

"Stop going back to sex," Deidara grumbled as he cracked open one eye. "We'll get to that later."

Sasori sighed and continued to massage. After about ten minutes Sasori was done and he went to the kitchen to finish up on some work. Deidara fell asleep right away though. When Sasori found him he was, once more, taking up all the room of the single bed. "We need to get a bigger bed," He sighed and then went to scoot Deidara over; five minutes later he finally got some room and climbed into the bed. "Night you two~"

"When the fuck will you stop, un?" Deidara turned over and to face his lover. "You could have just asked me to move…"

Sasori chuckled and kissed his forehead the best he could with the blonde's stomach in the way. "I didn't want to wake you~ Sorry, but sleep now." Deidara sighed and nodded before rolling onto his back.

"Night~"

-x-

Sasori was currently looking through a furniture catalogue, specifically browsing at larger beds. He had had his current bed since before he could remember. His bedroom had originally belonged to his parents, while the workroom/nursery had been his first bedroom. When his parents had died, Chiyo had moved in and had occupied their room, but after she had left the red head on his eighteenth birthday she had taken his parent's bed with her. Sasori had moved his bed into the room, deciding that he did not want to waste the opportunity and wanting more space in his workroom.

Now that he had more money coming in, he could finally afford a bigger bed for him and his lover, and then they could store the red head's old bed in the small storage room that he already had hired for his puppet stuff. As soon as their child was too old for its crib, then they could just take the single bed back home for their son or daughter. Having a bigger, more comfortable bed might even make the blonde a bit happier…He had been quite depressed lately since he was now thirty eight weeks pregnant; their child was now practically full term.

The red head looked over to the blonde who was currently lying face down on the couch, moping as per usual, "Come on Babe, cheer up a bit! You'll see, it's not the end of the world; this is a beginning!"

Deidara shot the red head a weak glare, planning some snide comment, but the only thing he bothered to manage was a short, "Shut up." Sasori gave a sigh at the lack of 'witty' banter, returning to reading his catalogue.

"What about this one, Babe?" The red head showed a picture of a bed to the blonde, but Deidara didn't even acknowledge him, simply burying his head back into the couch cushions. Sasori gave a groan and shook his head, "Come on, Brat, I'm not going to choose a new bed unless you agree to one of these; do you want us to spend the rest of our married life in that old single bed?"

Deidara pulled his face from the pillows again, glaring at the red head, "Firstly, we aren't married, and secondly, all those beds are exactly the same. Just choose one already and let me spend my final days in peace."

Sasori gave a deep sigh, "But if I pick one that you don't like then it'll just make you even more upset, Brat." The red head handed the blonde the catalogue, "Choose one that you like…Just not one that is too expensive." Deidara sighed and sat up, snatching the glossy magazine from the red head, flipping through the pages until a bed caught his eyes that was within their price range.

He pointed it out to the older male, "That one, now leave me alone, un." Deidara gave the magazine back to Sasori before slumping back down onto the couch.

The red head gave a harsh sigh before standing up and moving over to the phone, dialling in the phone number of the furniture store so that he could order the bed and have it delivered to the apartment. About half an hour later he had ordered the bed with many arguments involved. No, he did not want to buy that one bed and get others half off; no, he did not want to buy five sets of sheets with it and again no, he did not want to buy a bunk bed. After Sasori had hung up he gave a heavy sigh. Talking to sales people over the phone was a pain. He moved back to the living room and this time Deidara was laying on his back, wincing slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just some contractions, don't worry about it, un." Deidara didn't look at the redhead but he sat up.

Sasori eyed him carefully. "Did they just start now?"

The blonde shrugged. "I've been ignoring them so I don't know, un."

Sasori almost groaned. "Have they gotten worse? Or gotten closer together?"

"I told you I don't know!" Deidara glared at his lover and stood up. "Now if you don't mind I'm going for a walk to the bedroom." Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

The phone rang and the redhead hoped it wasn't the salesman for the mattress again.

Walking over to the kitchen, he picked it up. Deidara continued to listen to Sasori argue with the person on the phone and sighed. Feeling another contraction, he tensed up and almost hit his stomach. This thing was now causing him pain! After he had let it stay! A few minutes later the pain went away and Sasori came into the room. "They're short a few people at work so I have to go."

"Isn't today your day off, un?" Deidara sat up and leaned back on his hands.

The redhead had a pained look on his face. "Yeah, the first in two weeks but they need people-"

"Yeah, yeah, just go before you actually get fired." Deidara lay back down and stared at the wall.

Sighing Sasori walked over to the blonde and kissed his head. "'Kay, I should be back in three hours or so," Sasori said with a small smile. "If anything happens, just call my work phone." Deidara nodded slightly and Sasori left.

-x-

When Sasori did finally come home he expected Deidara to be fine. "Hey, Babe-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasori dodged the lamp that was thrown at him and looked at his lover with wide eyes. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT, UN!" The redhead started at the blonde who was still on their bed and boy did he look pissed.

"Are you still having contractions?" He asked as he rushed over to the blonde.

"THE FUCK YOU THINK!" The blonde then bit his lip and gave a loud moan of pain.

Sasori continued to stare at the blonde wide eyed. "We need to get you to the hospital," He said quickly.

"Wh-why?" Deidara said in a raspy voice.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're in labour." Sasori quickly grabbed his old backpack and filled it with some random clothing and a metal coat hanger. He looked behind him and noticed that the blonde had fallen silent. "Dei-"

"FUCK!" Deidara cried out and clutched at the sheets under him.

"Why didn't you call?" Sasori asked as he helped the blonde up.

Deidara just clung to him. "I didn't want to get up because I didn't want to hurt even more, un!"

"Well come on." Sasori began pulling the blonde along but Deidara just stayed in one spot.

"I can't walk." The redhead groaned. He picked up the blonde bridle style and Deidara just hissed. "Not so fucking rough- GOD!" Sasori winced as the blonde yelled in his ear. The redhead had his bag hanging off of one shoulder and they left the apartment. Going down five flights of stairs was a pain because one, he had to carry his heavy lover who wouldn't stop screaming in his ear and...Well…That was it but it was a lot of hard work. "HURRY UP, UN!" Deidara clung to the redhead who was looking for a random car. As soon as he found one he set the blonde down, who just groaned. Taking the coat hanger from his bag, he bent it and shoved it through the slot between the window and the door. He began moving it around and the door unlocked. "What're you doing?" Deidara groaned as he went to sit down but Sasori kept him up.

"Getting us to the hospital." He helped the blonde in and Deidara just moaned in pain. Sasori quickly went to the driver's side and began messing with wires by the gas peddle.

"What're you doing now?" Deidara screamed, this time in pain.

"Hot wiring." The redhead said it so calmly Deidara wasn't sure if he believed it.

"When did you even learn?"

"I get bored!" A few seconds later the car started up and Sasori got into the drivers seat fully and closed the door.

"You can't even drive!"

"I don't need a piece of plastic to tell me I can drive, Brat!" Sasori put the car in drive and then went speeding off into the busy road.

"THE FUCK!" Deidara quickly buckled up and closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Sasori's crazy driving. "WHERE DID YOU LEARN?"

"Practice!" Sasori yelled over the blonde's screams.

"Well hurry up!" In a few minutes they came to a stop at the local hospital and Sasori had a nurse go get the blonde a wheel chair. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Deidara was reaching desperately for Sasori, trying to get a hold of him. Sasori just stayed by the blonde and tried to make him calm down. It seemed that in no time the blonde was on the operating table, still screaming at his lover. The doctor shoved a needle in the crook of the blonde's elbow and Deidara's eyes slowly closed till he was unconscious.

-x-

Deidara gave a soft groan as he finally woke up, opening his eyes and giving a confused mumble. Where the fuck was he? A few seconds later the blonde realised he was in a hospital room, and a few more seconds later he remembered the reason why he was there. He looked to his stomach, noting that it had deflated dramatically, though it would take a few days to return to normal. He heard slight cooing noises, giving an irritated frown as he sat up and looked at the source of the noise. Sasori sat in the chair next to the bed, holding a bottle of milk to the opening of the bundle of blankets that he held. The red head looked up at the blonde, giving a soft smile at the sight of him at last being awake, "Hey Babe~ How're you feeling?"

Deidara blinked groggily at the older male, giving a slight shrug, "I'm fine, un…How is the 'thing'? Boy or a girl?" The blonde turned his gaze to the bundle of blankets which the red head was currently bottle feeding, though he couldn't get a good view of the parasite.

"Ten fingers, ten toes; perfectly healthy, and it's a boy~" Sasori continued his giddy smile, looking back down at the bundle in his arms, once again cooing softly, "Little Hiroshi~"

"Whatever; wake me up when it's time to go home, un." Deidara tried to lie back down, but the red head stopped him before he got the chance.

"Come on Babe, you have to at least hold him; you're his mother!" The blonde was about to object, but was interrupted by the red head, "You only have to hold him for literally a second, and I'll be satisfied."

Deidara gave him a slight suspicious gaze, "Only one second?" Sasori gave a nod and the blonde sighed in defeat, holding his arms out, "Fine, but only a second and then I'm going back to sleep, un." Sasori took the bottle away, placing it on the bed side table before handing their child over to the younger male. Deidara took the thing, making sure to hold it correctly, before finally getting a chance to look at it, "…Oh great; a clone…" His son had a tuff of fine blood red hair and was currently staring up at him with a pair of muddy brown eyes, though his facial structure was more Deidara.

"I think he has my temperament too~" Sasori gave a smirk at the blonde, "He didn't even cry when he was born~"

Deidara rolled his eyes and was just about ready to hand the thing back to Sasori, but for some reason he didn't want to. Instead, the blonde held the baby closer, holding it against him as he gently rocked his arms, an involuntary smile of love forming on his lips. He cooed softly down at his son, giving him a small kiss on the forehead, "My little Hiro~"

Sasori smiled at the sight, "Here," he handed the blonde the bottle from before; "the hospital has given us a weeks supply of breast milk, though after that we'll need to feed him formula." Deidara wasn't even listening to the red head, taking the bottle without even looking up, immediately beginning to feed their son with it. Sasori pouted at being ignored, and he stood from the chair, crawling onto the hospital bed with his family. He wrapped his arms around the blonde, giving him a kiss on the lips, to which Deidara immediately responded to by pressing back. After a few moments of the heated kiss, they pulled apart, both looking tenderly down at their son, "I told you that you would grow attached to him~"

Deidara flushed bright red and tried to force himself to shove the baby back to Sasori, but once again he realised that he didn't want to give the little boy away, "…Shut up, un…I'm happy as long as he doesn't make me fat anymore…" The red head chuckled lightly and leaned his head against the blonde's, both looking down at their son as he continued to suckle on the bottle held by Deidara. One second turned into ten minutes, and then ten minutes turned into two hours; All the while the blonde refused to let him go.

-x-

"You know that people are going to be visiting you, right?" Deidara looked up confused.

"Why?"

"Well you just had a baby so they would want to see you. I already called your parents and Konan but that's it." Deidara glared at the redhead. "That's it. I'm sure nothing bad will happen-"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Deidara looked over at the door and saw Konan standing there in amazement. "I KNEW IT WAS A GIRL! IN YOUR FACE, MOM!"

Sasori just smiled and welcomed the duo inside of the hospital room. "Hello, Sasori," Ms Ao greeted, "and Deidara; how are you feeling?"

The blonde tried to smile but he was still exhausted. "Tired, un."

The bluenette nodded and went over to the blonde with Konan hot on her trail. "So it's a girl, right~?"

Deidara actually smiled at this. "Nope, un. It's a boy."

Konan's face fell but then she grinned. "Aw~! What's he look like?" Deidara shifted his arms to show Konan his sleeping son. "Omfg! He looks like Saso!"

Ms Ao smiled. "Congrats."

Deidara and Sasori nodded and they all continued to talk... Until the blonde's parents arrived. "Dei?" The blonde's head snapped up and Hanako was standing there with her husband, looking at the duo with wide eyes.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Konan's mother said as she pulled her pouting daughter away.

Akio and Hanako awkwardly entered the room and the blonde's father cleared his throat. "So... is it a boy or a girl?"

Deidara tried to look indifferent. "A boy, un."

"Wh-what's his name?" Hanako took a small step forward, wanting to see her grandchild.

"Hiroshi."

Hanako nodded and went to the blonde's side, Sasori stepping out of the way politely. "Oh, he looks like Sasori." Deidara just nodded. "C-can I hold him?"

Deidara's eyes widened just a little and he almost snarled at the woman, holding his baby closer to his body. He didn't have an ounce of trust for this woman since she and his father were the main reason as to why he had gotten pregnant. That didn't mean that she could hold his son. What if she just wanted more money? "No," He said very firmly. "He's sleeping, un."

Hanako's face fell and she just nodded. "O-okay, well we just wanted to see how you two were and all, but if you're busy-"

"We aren't," Sasori said as he shot a small glare at the blonde. "Deidara's just tired is all, which is why he's cranky."

"I am not, un!" There was a small whine from the blonde's arms and Hiroshi opened his eyes, before yawning.

"Aw~ You woke him up, Babe," Sasori teased. "I guess now your mom can hold him." Hanako's eyes brightened and she gestured for her husband to come over. Deidara almost growled. He wasn't even letting Sasori hold their son! "Come on, Babe, I'll make sure that he is perfectly safe." The red head leaned over the bed, distracting the blonde with a kiss while he carefully took the baby from his lover's arms.

Deidara gave a scowl at him as Sasori pulled away, currently holding their sleepy son, "Hey, give him back! I wasn't done holding him yet!"

The red head rolled his eyes and kissed the blonde quickly on the cheek, "You've been holding him for two hours straight, Babe, plus the almost nine months before that; I'll protect him if they try anything~" Deidara continued to scowl though made no voiced complaints, instead keeping his eyes locked onto whoever was holding Hiroshi. The red head brought the baby over to the blonde's parents, holding him out for Hanako to take, "Be careful with him."

Hiroshi made soft baby noises as he was placed into his grandmother's arms, giving another sleepy yawn. Hanako looked down at the baby before a tender smile broke out on her face, "Awww~ He's so precious~ Are you positive that we can't buy him everything that his little heart desires~?" Sasori gave a nod and Deidara continued to glare darkly at them, jealous; the baby had been growing inside of him and making him fat for the past nine months, he should be able to hold him for just a while longer! And dammit Sasori had gotten to hold him during all the time that the blonde was asleep! That was probably longer than two hours! "Awww, he looks just like his Daddy~" The woman crooned over the baby and soon Ms Ao waltzed over, wanting her turn to hold Hiro, soon getting her wish.

"Awww, isn't he just adorable~ It takes me back to the day when Konan was born~" Both mothers began to go on and on about their own children, comparing both Konan and Deidara to Hiro. Soon the younger bluenette wanted to hold the baby, taking him from her mother, also beginning to coo over the infant. By this point in time, Deidara was grinding his teeth in absolute anger; HE WANTED TO HOLD HIS BABY! IT WAS HIS BABY AND NO ONE ELSE'S! IT WASN'T HANAKO'S, IT WASN'T KONAN'S, IT WASN'T KONAN'S MOTHERS, IT WASN'T SASO- …Okay, maybe it was Sasori's, but DAMMIT HE WANTED TO HOLD HIM SOME MORE!

The red head had developed a sixth sense that told him when the blonde was about to snap, and he both smirked and rolled his eyes as he took his son from the bluenette's arms, which caused her to give a heartbroken expression, "Sorry Konan; Mummy wants to have his little miracle back~" Deidara calmed down explicably as the red head brought his baby back over to him, and the older male gave him a quick kiss before returning the small red headed infant to his mother's arms.

Deidara smiled triumphantly as he finally got his son back. For the rest of the day all of them talked besides Deidara who had wanted to sleep but he still refused to let go of Hiroshi. When the blonde's parents had a question about what they were going to do next Sasori would answer but Konan was asking ridiculous questions like if she could babysit the next day. "I don't think Deidara will give up Hiro for a while, Konan."

The bluenette just pouted. "Fine, I guess I won't babysit at all... Okay, maybe I will." She smiled and looked over at her friend who was cuddling with his son. "So can I hold him again?"

"No, un~" Deidara snuggled a little more into his bed and cracked open an eye. "Get your own..." He said as his eye closed.

Sasori shook his head and was about to pick his son up but Deidara just held him closer. "Deidara, you're sleeping, why not let someone else hold him?"

Deidara growled and opened his eyes fully. "He's my baby!" He whispered harshly.

Sighing, Sasori looked over to his friend. "Sorry, Konan, but Dei is being a brat and won't give up Hiro. Guess you'll have to wait for babysitting."

Konan just pouted but nodded. Soon night time rolled around and everyone left, leaving the trio. "Sheesh, Babe, who knew you would be so protective, no that's not the word I'm looking for, more like possessive? Yep, you're possessive over little Hiro."

Deidara just stuck his tongue out at his lover. "At least I'm not throwing him out the window, un." The thought almost made him shudder. "When're we going home? My back hurts from this bed, un," Deidara complained.

Sasori sighed. "You'll be dispatched tomorrow around noon. And you don't think my back hurts? I've been sleeping in plastic chairs."

Deidara sighed and scooted over a little. "You're fucking annoying when you complain, un."

Sasori raised a brow. "You're actually being nice? Wow, Babe, if having a baby makes you nice then I would've gotten you pregnant earlier." He smirked and lied down on the bed, ignoring the blonde's glare.

"Shut up, I'm letting you sleep here because I'm cold. The hospital gives out shit for blankets, un." Deidara shifted Hiro a little so all three of them were laying comfortably on the hospital bed.

Sasori chuckled. "Keep on telling yourself that, Babe~"

"I just want to be back in our own bed, un."

"Hm, the bed should be there tomorrow and we're going to have fun breaking it in~" Deidara mumbled something, giving a slight nod and Sasori just rolled his eyes. He wrapped an arm around the blonde, giving him a kiss on the head before he proceeded to give his sleeping child a kiss on the head as well, "Night Babe and Baby~"

"Shut up and sleep." Sasori rolled his eyes again before obeying the younger male's orders, closing his eyes and soon falling unconscious.

-x-

Sasori pulled the car up to the spot where he had first 'borrowed' it from, locking the doors as he left. The real owner would probably want it back~ The red head was currently carrying his bag of supplies, now containing the weeks supply of breast milk as well, and he was also carrying several stuffed toy animals that they had been given by their friends. Deidara was still refusing to release their son, cooing over him affectionately, and Sasori rolled his eyes at the sight. And he had actually been worried that the blonde wouldn't take care of their child! Now the problem was the ability to separate them for more than five seconds!

They made their way up the five flights of stairs to their apartment, where Deidara had to open the door since Sasori's hands were completely full. The blonde immediately sat down on the couch, continuing to fuss over their child. Perhaps now he would realise exactly why his parents had spoilt him rotten in the first place…

Sasori placed the things down on the counter, immediately taking the expressed breast milk out and putting it in the fridge. He would pick up some formula when he next did the grocery shopping. The red head picked up the toys, carrying them to the nursery and placing them in the crib with the older male's scruffy childhood dog toy. Sasori couldn't help but think of his parents for a fleeting moment; what would they say if they could see him now? Would they approve of Deidara? Would they be proud of how responsible Sasori had been through the entire event? Would they love their grandchild as everyone else did?

Sasori gave a slight sigh, knowing there was no use in asking questions with impossible answers. The red head moved back out the nursery and out the front door, looking for his delivery, but he couldn't find it. He frowned and shut the door, immediately walking to the bedroom, blinking at the sight before him. Their brand new double bed had already been set up, and their old single bed was dismantled in the corner. A small note lay on the new crisp sheets, and Sasori read it, giving a smirk as he shook his head.

'Dear Sasori and Deidara,

Congratulations! We couldn't buy you anything big, so we bought you some good quality bed sheets and we put your bed together for you! Have fun~

Good luck with the Baby!

-Hidan and Kisame (and also Konan who helped up to break into your apartment)'

Sasori chuckled lightly, placing the note down on the bed side table before exiting the bedroom, finding the blonde still sitting on the couch, "Hey Babe~ I think Hiro might want to try out his crib, and maybe you could put him in that onesie that you got him as well."

"But he's sleeping!" Deidara whined softly. The blonde was still on the couch and it looked like it was going to be a while till he got off.

Sasori smiled and sat beside his lover. "Aw~ Well why don't we let him sleep in the crib since you can't hold him forever."

Deidara scoffed and shifted his son so he was more comfortable, causing the little redhead to give a small whine and stretch his fingers for a second. "If you think I'm going to let him go in this city then you're crazy. Someone will probably steal him." Sasori smirked and gently took his son from the blonde. "Hey!" Deidara hissed as Sasori began walking to the nursery, with the blonde hot on his trail.

"It's okay, Babe~ You can hold him when he wakes up crying." Sasori swaddled his son quickly and placed him in the crib. Deidara gave a harsh sigh and crossed his arms. He was looking at Hiroshi pleadingly and Sasori chuckled before kissing his forehead. "He'll be fine. If you want, maybe we can put bars on the windows, but for now regular locks will have to do."

Deidara looked at his son once more, before Sasori led him out of the room and closed the door so that there was only a crack left. "If anything happens to him-"

"Nothing will happen to him. He may be hungry later on and cry for milk but that's it," Sasori reassured. "Now, do you wanna see our new bed?" Deidara shrugged and Sasori pulled him over to their room, where the queen sized bed lay. "Isn't it nice~? The sheets are a present from Kisame, Hidan and Konan; they even put the bed together for us. Don't we have awesome friends~?"

The blonde sighed and walked over to the bed, falling face forward. "I just want to sleep in a comfy bed, un. My back hurts as if I were still pregnant."

Sasori smirked and sat down on the bed, rubbing his lover's aching back. "I'm sorry, Babe~ I'm sure it'll get better once you've had a nice nap... Though I can make you sleep for a little longer if-"

Deidara growled and looked up. "No sex till I get better! I still have stitches in my stomach, you know."

Sasori sighed. "I knew it would come with a catch. I have to wait a couple weeks more, don't I?"

The blonde just shrugged. "Not until I get better, un."

Sasori gave a harsh groan and slumped down to lay on the bed next to the blonde, rolling onto his side so he was facing his lover, "Awww, come on, Babe!" He couldn't keep the whine out of his voice, "I have needs you know; you'll be fine to have sex!"

"Not until I get better!" Deidara sneered at him and sat up, "I'm going back to my son since he seems to be the only one who appreciates me!"

Sasori sighed and grabbed the blonde, pulling him back onto the bed and against his chest, "Awww~ Look, I'm sorry Babe, I'm just suffering from withdrawal from your fine body…"

Deidara scoffed and buried his head in the crook of the red head's neck, "I have needs too, you know? You've waited this long, I think you can tolerate two more weeks." Sasori gave a sigh and pulled the covers out from under them and then he pulled them over the duo, neither even bothering to change their clothes. "…Do you think he is okay, un…?"

Sasori gave a sigh, running a hand through the blonde's hair, "Yes Babe, he is okay; he'll start crying soon, probably needing a bottle or a diaper change, so just sleep…"

"…" Deidara gave a sigh and nuzzled his face deeper in the crook of the red head's neck, "This bed is good~" Sasori chuckled lightly, still disappointed that he would have to wait even longer to have sex with the blonde; but he did have his limit, and if the blonde forced him to wait longer than two weeks, then it was time for the handcuffs~

-x-

Both were awoken by the sound of crying a few hours later, the blonde vanishing from the bed in less than two seconds. He rushed to the nursery and picked up his crying son, cooing over him and trying to make him fall back to sleep. Sasori got out of bed with a sigh, moving to the kitchen and he began to heat up one of the bottles of breast milk for their son.

When he went into the nursery, the blonde was just finishing applying a new diaper to their baby. Hiro had stopped crying, and was making soft babbling noises, looking up at his mother. Deidara took the opportunity to dress him in the light blue onesie that read 'Mama's Boy', their son putting up little resistance. Deidara swaddled the baby again and picked him up, rocking him in his arms lightly, "Awww~ He's so adorable, un~"

Sasori smiled lightly and handed the blonde the bottle of warm milk, which the younger male took without saying anything, immediately beginning to feed his son with it. "…" The red head rolled his eyes and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek, "Love you too, Babe~"

Sasori went back to the kitchen to get a snack for him and Deidara since they hadn't eaten since the hospital. He found an apple and began cutting it into slices. He heard the blonde walk out of the nursery and move to the living room. He walked over to the blonde with the apple slices on a plate but Deidara didn't even glance his way. "You can't be so preoccupied with Hiro that you can't look at me, Babe~"

Deidara glanced up for a minute before looking back down at his son. "I never said I was, un. I just want to watch him." Deidara shifted the bottle so the little redhead could drink the milk better. Sasori sighed and began eating some apple slices while watching his lover. Once Hiro was done with his meal, Deidara gave him a small pat on the back, causing him to burp. "That's a good-" He stopped when he saw his son vomit all over his shirt, before starting to cry, "boy..." Giving a sigh he went to the bathroom. "Can you get him some clothes, Danna?"

"Sure, sure," The redhead replied as he got up and went to the nursery to get some clothes; just a pink onesie and a pair of also pink pants. He went to the bathroom to see Hiroshi still wailing as Deidara softly washed him. Sasori kneeled by the blonde and helped him wash their son. "This is by far the longest Hiro has cried."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Yes, a two whole minutes, un. Can you get a towel?" Sasori nodded and did so. Once Hiro was clean, Deidara picked him up and hesitated before handing him to Sasori, who held him in the towel.

"Go get cleaned up and I'll get him dressed, okay?" Sasori sat on the ground and began to dry Hiroshi. Deidara almost gave a whine before he moved to their bedroom quickly. He changed his shirt, realizing his skin wasn't dirty at all. After that, he went to the bathroom to see Hiro not crying and Sasori changing him. "See, he's also fine with me, Babe~"

Deidara frowned and moved closer so he was only inches from his son. "'Kay, I see, now can I have him back?" Deidara held out his hands and Sasori sighed before handing Hiro over, who had just finished being changed.

"Who knows; maybe you'll get sick of him?" Deidara scoffed and moved to the nursery to get a new blanket to swaddle the little redhead. He rocked him in his arms gently for a while before hesitantly placing him down in the crib. Sasori walked into the room and stood next to the blonde, putting an arm around him while they both looked tenderly down at their son. Hiro made a few babbling noises, clenching and unclenching his fingers as he stared up at his parents. "I think he is going to take after his daddy~ Awww~ Who's going to be feared when they're older~? Yes you are~ Yes you are~"

"He's not going to be feared by any one while he is wearing pink clothes, un~" Deidara grimaced slightly and shook his head, "Tomorrow we're taking him to the shops and we're going to get him some more boy clothes…"

"I agree." Sasori chuckled lightly and they both watched as their son gave a tired yawn and closed his eyes. It was around 4am and the sun had yet to rise, so as soon as Hiroshi was asleep, the red head led the blonde back to bed. "Come on, Babe, we don't want you to be all cranky tomorrow~"

Deidara stuck his tongue out at Sasori, though didn't complain once he realised just how tired he was. They both crawled back into bed, snuggling up together and falling asleep within minutes.

The two parents were currently on the bus, heading towards the better part of the North with the blonde holding their son. They got some odd looks since everyone knew that they were both men, though the rumour of the blonde's pregnancy had spread like wild fire. They could tell just by the baby's appearance that it was Sasori's and they could also tell by the way the blonde was so possessive over it that the child was also Deidara's, so only a few people wondered whether they had actually stolen Hiro.

The duo had washed the light blue onesie that morning and their son wore it again now, neither of them wanting to go out with their child wearing pink. Hiroshi was sound asleep for the entire bus trip, though he woke up once they reached the shopping centre. The small red head looked around with wide eyes, his toothless mouth slightly ajar, though he didn't cry and instead just made soft baby noises. Sasori was carrying a backpack which contained the necessities for their son, such as a bottle of milk, a few spare diapers, a few wet wipes and several other additions in the case of any other issues.

"Sasori! Deidara!" They both turned in surprise at the voice, seeing none other than Kurenai walking towards them with her own son held in her arms. She then caught sight of the baby within the blonde's arms, walking even faster towards them, reaching the family within two seconds flat, "Awww~ I take it by the blue clothing that it's a boy?" They both gave nods and she made gentle cooing noises, "Awww~ He looks exactly like his father~" Deidara rolled his eyes, basically everyone having said the exact same thing, "What's his name?"

"Hiroshi," Sasori answered with a smile.

"Aw~! Is there any chance I can hold him?" Kurenai was already handing her baby over to Sasori, but Deidara just glared at her and held his son closer to his chest.

Sasori chuckled but still took Kurenai's son. "Not sure; Deidara's very 'protective' over little Hiro."

Kurenai giggled and looked at the blonde. "How about since I taught you guys the class for free, I get to hold your baby. Only for a minute."

Deidara almost whined, not wanting to give up his baby. "Come on, Babe~" Sasori said, bouncing Kurenai's son in his arms. The little boy wasn't even smiling like he usually was. Deidara gave a defeated groan and carefully handed over his newborn.

"Aw~ He's so cute~!" Her son gave a whine and began to squirm in Sasori's arms; he was leaning towards his mother, trying to get her attention. Kurenai looked up and sighed, before handing Hiroshi back to a happy Deidara. "He just wants attention," She said, as she took her child back from Sasori. "So you guys are shopping for baby clothes, I assume?" The couple nodded. "Well a lot of it's really expensive, if you go to Creepy Crawlers it's much cheaper there."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Like spiders or something?"

Kurenai shook her head. "No, they call it that because once babies learn how to crawl they just keep on going... Or something like that. Just go there anyway, it's cheap."

"Okay. Thank you, Kurenai Sensei," Sasori said kindly as the woman began to walk away.

"Bye!"

Sasori looked down at his lover, who was too preoccupied rocking their son. He chuckled, "Come on, Babe~ We can't stand here all day."

Deidara looked up and frowned. "Fine, un." Sasori began walking and the blonde just walked beside him.


	6. Chapter 6

SasoDei – Just Another Day

Part 6

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

They still went to many baby stores, but in the end they just went to Creepy Crawlers. Surprisingly the clothes there were decent and cheap like Kurenai said.

"Look at this one." Sasori held up a bib that read in bold letters, 'I BITE!', "Isn't it cute? And it's only three dollars."

Deidara smiled and looked at the little redhead in his arms. "What do you think, Hiro, un?" The baby was in his own world as he looked around the store in amazement. "He must not like it, un."

Sasori shook his head and chuckled. "Well we're still getting it." They continued to look for clothes for their newborn son, finding several outfits that were cute, of quite good quality, and also cheap. "We'll have to give those girl clothes back to Konan when we next get the chance…Or I can take them to Ms Ao's store once we get home." Sasori shrugged as he picked out a new outfit; a simple light blue shirt with a picture of a duck on it, adding it to the small pile that hung over his arm, "He'll be growing quickly, so we might as well get some clothes for when he is a bit bigger while we're here."

"Okay, un…" Deidara had grown bored of shopping for clothes and was currently fussing over his baby son, rocking him and making gentle cooing sounds. Hiro looked up at his mother, blinking his large brown eyes at him. He could recognise the voice of the strange blonde creature and the odd red headed creature from when he was in utero, but he still had no idea who they were except that they were almost always with him.

"…Babe, why don't you choose out some clothes? Daddy wants a little time with his son as well…" Sasori gave a slight pout, having barely been given a chance to hold his child since the blonde had woken up in the hospital.

Deidara sneered at his lover and held his child even closer, "My baby!" Hiro gave a soft whine as he was held a bit too tightly and he began to cry, to which the blonde responded by fussing over him more. Sasori sighed and moved forward, carefully taking his crying son from Deidara, much to the blonde's chagrin, "Hey! Gimmie!"

The red head rolled his eyes and slowly rocked his son, making hushing noises, though the baby gradually stopped crying as he realised that he was no longer being clutched too tightly. The small red head returned to making quiet baby noises, and Sasori smiled lightly down at his son, "Awww~ Hey there little Hiroshi~"

Deidara began to fidget anxiously, not taking his eyes from the red head and his son, "…Okay, that's enough; give him back, un…"

Sasori gave a harsh sigh, but continued to hold him, "No need to get OCD, Babe; just pick out a few outfits that you like and then I'll give him back." Deidara bit his lip, desperate to hold his son, not trusting the red head at all, "Just breathe, Babe, when you go back to school you will have to have him looked after by the day care workers anyway; just relax."

The blonde realised the issue of going back to school, giving a weak pout as he forced himself to look away from his son and his lover, towards the baby clothes. Deidara could hear the red head cooing over their child, though he ignored it as he picked out three outfits that he liked, grabbing them and quickly turning back to Sasori, "Okay, done; now give him back!"

The red head rolled his eyes and gave Hiro a kiss on the forehead before handing him over to the blonde at a leisurely pace, "Fine…See Babe? I held him for a whole thirty seconds and he is still in one piece; you have nothing to worry about."

Deidara handed Sasori the clothes and then took his son back, immediately turning his back to the red head as he started to check him over. He gave a sigh of relief seeing that his son was alright, and shot his lover a sharp glare, "My baby!"

Sasori rolled his eyes again, moving forward and giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek; Deidara's maternal possessiveness would lessen soon, he just had to give him a bit of time, "Don't forget that I helped to make him, Babe~"

Deidara rolled his eyes and they went to the cashier to pay for their son's clothing. Once they had bought everything, they had still browsed, with Deidara going to the bathroom every once and a while to change Hiroshi's diaper. They had gotten many stares from people walking by them and even a few whispers but they just ignored all of them.

"Hey, I'm going to go buy some stuff, so do whatever," Sasori said, as he stood up from their table. They had taken a break so that all of them could eat, but mostly Hiro. Deidara nodded, still concentrating on his eating baby. Sighing, Sasori left his lover and child. Deidara was still feeding the little redhead, but looked up when he heard someone yell his name.

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Deidara blanched and cursed lightly to himself. Tobi was running towards him at full speed and the blonde wanted to run away, till he realized that he had a newborn baby in his arms and he wasn't about to leave three bags of purchases unattended in the North, even if it was the better part of the city. The only option was to stay. "SEMPAI!" The teen gasped when he saw the baby and Deidara just growled, before shielding his son, slightly.

"Go away, Tobi, un. Before I get Sasori back here." It was a bluff because he had no idea where the redhead had gone and how to reach him even if he did know.

"IS THAT MY BABY?" Tobi zoomed in on the child but Deidara kicked his leg out, causing it to smash into the older male's chest. He was running in place, with his arms stretched out, trying to reach Hiroshi. Deidara growled, but still kept a comfortable hold on his baby.

"No, Tobi! It's Sasori's for god's sake!"

Tobi stopped momentarily. "You mean... You cheated on me?" His voice turned dark and Deidara swore he saw red through the eyehole of his mask.

Deidara sneered and put down his leg. "No! I never even liked you! What made you think we were going out in the first place, un?" Hiro gave a small whine at all the yelling and Deidara quickly averted his attention to the little redhead, before rocking him back into piece; he took the bottle from him and the baby yawned, before snuggling his head in Deidara's chest. "Get out of here, Tobi," Deidara hissed harshly.

"SEMPAI NEVER LIKED TOBI?" The boy abruptly burst out into tears as he returned to his normal self, "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! SEMPAI IS SO MEAN!" Hiroshi gave another soft whine before he also started to cry loudly, though not as badly as Tobi. Deidara was absolutely enraged; HOW DARE THE IDIOT MAKE HIS BABY CRY! The blonde stood up from the seat while still carrying his son before kicking Tobi as hard as possible where the sun don't shine. The idiot stopped crying to give a loud whimper before limping off to some dark corner to mope and escape the blonde's wrath.

"Wow Babe, remind me to never get Hiroshi upset…" Deidara blinked and turned to see Sasori walking over to him, carrying a shopping bag, "Then again, you have kicked me in my baby-making-area before…You're ruthless~". The blonde rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the crying infant in his arms, trying to make him quieten down, "…I wonder if I had actually said yes to adoption whether you would have given him up now anyway…" Deidara ignored the older male and soon Hiro calmed down, giving a yawn before pressing his head back against the blonde's chest, falling asleep two moments later, "…Yeah, he definitely takes after me~"

"I just hope he doesn't inherit your libido…Or rape anyone for that matter, un…" He shot the red head a sharp accusing glare, "Or become a two faced ass who doesn't take no for an answer and then kidnaps the person who hates them the most and that they raped and then force them to live in the fucking North part of the city, and not to mention getting them pregnant…"

Sasori rolled his eyes though couldn't help but smirk, putting an arm around the blonde, "Awww~ I got you eventually~ And you love our little baby~" The red head kissed him on the forehead before nuzzling his hair gently.

"Whatever…" Deidara leaned into the older male slightly for a few seconds, "So what did you buy after all that, un?"

Sasori gave a low chuckle, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Babe~ You'll find out soon enough~"

Deidara gave him a blank obvious look, "It's something to do with sex, isn't it?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't~ As I said, you'll find out soon enough~" Deidara gave a harsh sigh, pulling away from the red head so that Sasori could pick up their bags, "Okay, anything else you want to get while we're here?" Deidara shook his head and the redhead nodded, "Okay then, let's go~"

They took the bus back home, with Hiroshi sleeping the entire way.

-x-

It was the following day, and the red head was currently at work while the blonde was home alone with his son. He had tried to find the bag that Sasori had had the day before, but between holding his son and fussing over him, the blonde had not been able to find whatever it was. Dammit…

Deidara was now watching some TV with his son, who seemed like he didn't give a shit about it. He was lying in the blonde's lap, staring up at him. Deidara just sighed and changed the channel to one with lots of animals, but Hiro still wouldn't look at the TV. "Am I really that fascinating, un?" Hiroshi just continued to stare for a few seconds before yawning and giving a whine, beginning to cry. Deidara sighed and picked up his wailing baby, before going to the kitchen to warm up a bottle of milk. As he waited for that to heat up, he rocked Hiroshi, stopping his crying for the moment; though once he stopped his movement he started to cry again. Once the milk was warm Deidara took it out of the microwave and walked to the living room, sitting on the couch. He began to feed Hiro who stopped his crying to get his food. His eyes slowly closed and he calmed down.

Deidara frowned at a thought forming in his head. He didn't want to go back to school and leave his son with some random people at the daycare centre! The only person he could semi-trust was Sasori and Deidara didn't even want to leave Hiroshi with him for an hour! "What do you think, Hiro? Should Mummy go back to school, or stay here with you?" The baby's brown eyes opened and he stared at the blonde, not understanding what was happening. "So I should stay home, un?" Hiro just closed his eyes again as he began to feel tired. "Home it is. Though Daddy won't like that, I don't care, un."

A few minutes later the bottle was finished and Hiroshi was peacefully sleeping in his mother's lap. Deidara had turned down the volume on the TV but just enough for him to hear. He was playing with his son's baby hair gently, making the little redhead coo every once in a while. Deidara smiled and got up gently to grab a blanket from the nursery, but was interrupted by a loud knock.

Deidara quickly looked down at his baby and saw his eyes slowly open before he started crying again. He sighed and moved to the door, still rocking his baby. He looked through the little looking hole and saw an old woman standing there. Maybe the landlord? He opened the door with his baby still crying. "Yes?"

The old bag looked at him in total shock. "Did the previous resident move from this apartment? A Sasori Akasuna?"

Deidara almost glared at the woman and even Hiro stopped crying, seeming to be done with his fit. "No, he still lives here. Who are you and what do you want?"

She blinked at him suspiciously, before giving a slight scowl, "I heard a rumour that my grandchild, Sasori, has had a son…" This must have been Chiyo then…Oh shit, it was Chiyo! "Is that him?" She pointed at Hiroshi before moving forward to get a better look at him, stepping into the apartment, "Oh, he looks just like my grandson~…Before he grew up into a psychopath…Can I hold my great grandson?"

Gawd, how old was this woman? She had thin grey hair tied in a bun, several liver spots on her face, and was wearing what looked similar to a dressing gown. Deidara sneered lightly and automatically held his son closer, "My baby, un!"

The woman lifted a thin eyebrow up at him, "You must be the baby sitter…My, I thought that Sasori would at least chose a sitter who did not look like absolute trash; no offence." Deidara's face flushed an angry red, and he bore his teeth at the old woman.

"OH LOOK WHO IS TALKING YOU BITCHY-OLD-HAG! IF I REALLY LOOK LIKE TRASH, THEN TELL ME WHY I'M SASORI'S FUCKING LOVER AND THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD!" Hiro whined at the outburst, but sadly he was actually getting used to the blonde yelling in a temper.

Chiyo stared at him completely dumbfounded, "…You're Sasori's lover…And the mother of this child…?" Deidara gave a slow angry nod glaring darkly at her, "…And you're a boy?"

"Yeah, if you-" Before he could say the snide comment he had been planning, the blonde was slapped across the face.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY FAMILY TREE WITH THIS BASTARD!" She pointed at Hiroshi and the baby began to cry at the unfamiliar yelling, the blonde automatically pulling him even closer though still shocked about getting slapped. "GIVE ME THE BRAT; YOU'RE BOTH UNFIT TO TAKE CARE OF MY GREAT GRANDCHILD!"

Deidara stared at the woman like a deer in headlights mostly due to the comment about handing Hiroshi over to her. She was going to take his son away from him? NO! HE WOULD NEVER LET THAT HAPPEN! "HE'S MY SON, UN! GET LOST; I'M TAKING GOOD CARE OF HIM!"

"IT IS IMPOSSIBLE FOR TWO GAY MEN TO POSSIBLY TAKE CARE OF MY GREAT GRANDCHILD! HAND HIM OVER!" Chiyo lunged at him but Deidara was one step ahead, bolting to the nursery and shutting the door behind him, quickly locking it as he did so. Chiyo began to bang on the door, still screaming, and the blonde tried to stop his baby from crying though with little success.

Suddenly, there was abrupt silence outside the door, even Hiroshi quietened a little, and a new voice spoke out, "Granny Chiyo?" It was Sasori. "What're you doing here? Wait, where's Deidara?"

"THAT TRASH IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO HAVE A CHILD! NEITHER ARE YOU! I AM HERE TO GET MY GREAT GRANDCHILD!"

"What the hell? This isn't your baby! And what makes you think that we would give you our child?" Deidara continued to listen, still scared that his son would be taken away from him. He looked down at Hiroshi who looked like he would burst into fresh tears at any moment. Deidara hushed him quietly and rocked him.

"YOU CANNOT RAISE HIM! YOU BARELY EVEN HAVE A JOB!" Chiyo pounded on the door again and Deidara jumped in shock while Hiroshi began to cry. "OPEN UP!"

"GET OUT, CHIYO!"

The banging stopped and Deidara rocked his baby back into a calm state. "What? I am doing you a FAVOUR, Sasori! Something you do not deserve after you have sinned! Feel lucky that I won't give him to an adoption agency." Deidara tensed and began to feel anger rising up inside of him. This old bag actually had the nerve to try and take their child and to threaten them? He stood up with Hiroshi in his arms and opened the door.

"FUCK YOU, OLD BITCH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OR SAY IN HAVING MY BABY! IF YOU WANT TO STEAL ONE SO BAD THEN GO TO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THEIR KID, UN!" Chiyo looked up at Deidara in shock and made a move to grab Hiroshi but the blonde just turned to the side, causing the old woman's moves to falter. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET MY SON, YOU BITCH! GET OUT!" Deidara began shoving Chiyo away with one arm and she couldn't get a word out as the blonde continued to scream. Sasori just watched in amazement as his lover continued to shove his grandmother out, not like he wasn't mad at him or anything; more like astounded! With one last shove Chiyo was out the door. "IF YOU EVER COME BACK, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, UN!" He slammed the door and looked at his lover smiling. "Hey, Danna, you're grandmother is a bitch, un. What's for dinner?"

Sasori stared at the blonde in absolute shock, "You just threatened to kick my grandmother's ass, Brat!" He then gave a surprising smile, "You can have anything that you want!" The red head moved over to the blonde, wrapping one arm around him and placing his other to help cradle Hiro as he pressed his lips against his lover's.

The kiss was interrupted, however, by a banging at the front door, "LET ME IN AND GIVE ME THAT CHILD!"

Deidara gave a sharp growl and actually handed Hiro to Sasori, the red head quickly holding his son properly before the blonde turned and marched to the door. He opened it, screamed a few more abusive threats, before slamming the door in the woman's face. Sasori lifted an eyebrow before the blonde strolled back over to him, humming happily. He abruptly flung his arms around the red head, pulling him down into a kiss while being careful that they didn't accidentally squish their son.

Sasori immediately slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, pressing back and kissing him deeply while holding their no-longer-crying son, the little red head just staring up at them, not knowing what was going on. Soon the younger male pulled away, giving a small smile at the red head, "By the way I'm not going back to school~"

Deidara snatched Hiro away from Sasori, the little red head giving a yawn and snuggling against his mother's chest. The older male frowned at him, "Look Babe, after school you can be a stay at home mother, but you have to graduate first."

"I don't care," the blonde began to dry the tears from his son's cheeks; "I'm not going to leave my baby in the care of some random daycare workers!"

Sasori gave a harsh sigh, running a hand through his hair, "Okay Babe, I think I have a solution. I'll call up Hidan, get Kakuzu's number and then call him; I'll ask if it would be okay for Hiro to go with you to classes so you won't have to leave him at the daycare."

Deidara blinked at the red head, before he explicably brightened, "Really? YOU'RE THE BEST DANNA EVER, UN!" The blonde flung one arm around the red head's neck, still holding Hiro with the other, pulling him down into a passionate kiss which lasted for at least a minute before they pulled away, "Can I have dinner now~?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, giving the younger male a quick peck before pulling a part, "Sure…" He moved over to the door, looking through the eyehole, "Chiyo is gone, but she may come back…She is as persistent as…Well…As persistent as I am." The red head gave the blonde an ironic smirk before shaking his head, moving to the kitchen, "Just be careful when you and Hiro are home alone, Babe…How does Steak Diane for dinner sound?"

Deidara smiled brightly and nodded his head vigorously. "YES! I'm fucking hungry since I barely ate today, un!" Sasori smiled but rolled his eyes.

"Don't curse so much in front of Hiroshi," Sasori chided as he went to the kitchen to prepare some food. "And why didn't you eat today?"

Deidara shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "Never really popped up till a little while ago, un."

Sasori sighed and took out a carrot. "Munch on this, okay?" Deidara nodded and took the vegetable from the redhead before taking a bite. Hiro whined and looked up at Deidara pleadingly.

"You just ate, Hiro, un. I'll feed you again soon." Deidara sat on the couch and the baby in his arms began to cry some more. Deidara sighed and found a pacifier for the little redhead and stuck it in his mouth. "There, now be happy, un." Hiro didn't whine, just closed his eyes as he began to fall asleep again. Deidara turned up the volume on the TV and began watching a random show. He ate his carrot, the crunching noise bringing Hiro out of his sleep every once and a while.

After a few minutes Sasori came from the kitchen and sat down next to the blonde. "So besides that small mishap, what did you do today?"

Deidara sighed and talked around his carrot. "Nothing much, just hung out with Hiro, not that I minded though, un." Deidara switched the channel to one with a lot of cartoons on but Hiro still wouldn't look at the TV. "This kid does not like TV at all."

Sasori chuckled. "He's probably like me again. Try reading to him tonight; I'm sure he'll love your voice~" Sasori leaned in towards the blonde and nipped at his ear.

Deidara glared and pushed Sasori away. "Two weeks haven't passed yet."

"But you still tease me with all your kisses? That doesn't seem fair, Babe~" Sasori pulled on a false pout and nuzzled his neck. "Are you sure two weeks?"

"If you keep on pestering me, it'll be when Hiro moves out, un," Deidara said looking at the TV. Sasori gave a sigh and gave both Deidara and his son a kiss on the forehead.

"Dinner will be ready soon; maybe put Hiro into his crib while we eat or he might get jealous of my amazing cooking skills." The blonde glared lightly at the older male, holding the little red head closer, "Come on, Babe, just while we eat…And pacifiers are bad for baby's teeth…"

"He doesn't even have teeth yet, Danna." Deidara still glared at him, and the red head rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but when he does start to get teeth we're taking it away from him; it's not like he cries that much anyway, and even when he does it isn't for long." Sasori stood up from the couch and made his way to the kitchen while the blonde gave a sigh and went to the nursery, laying Hiro down in the crib. Instead of swaddling the baby, he just pulled the blanket over the little red head, leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Hiro gave a low whine around the pacifier, opening his large brown eyes for a few seconds before closing them again, quickly falling asleep. Deidara smiled affectionately at his son, wondering why he had actually wanted to give the little red head up for adoption. He continued to watch Hiro sleep until Sasori came into the room, putting an arm around the blonde boy's shoulders.

"Dinner is ready, Babe." He gave Deidara a kiss on the cheek before looking down at their son, matching the blonde's smile with his own tender expression. After a minute of silence, the red head gave a slight sigh, "Come on, Sweetie, let's leave him to sleep~"

The blonde gave a tentative nod and the red head led him from the room to the kitchen where their dinner was waiting for them on the table. They sat down and began to eat, though Deidara still wasn't at peace over what had happened earlier, "Will she be back, un?"

"Who knows?" Sasori shrugged as he finished his steak and moved onto eating his mashed potato and peas, "She might try to take Hiro, or she might just decide that any spawn of mine is a lost cause and leave us alone…That woman is quite unpredictable…"

"Hey, why did she move out, un?" The blonde tilted his head and continued to eat his food, relishing it since they didn't have steak very often, especially with the exquisite sauce.

"Well, she moved out when I was eighteen to live with her brother after the whole fiasco where I cut some kids hand off with a rusty saw blade in Wood-Work and after I told her that I was into men…" He shrugged and continued to eat for a few moments, "After she left I realised that I had to sort my life out and get a job so that I could support myself; I got a job at the library and managed to get my life back on track." He looked thoughtfully into the distance as he shoved another spoonful of mashed potato into his mouth, before snapping back to reality, "And then I met you a year later, Babe~" Sasori smirked at the blonde and gave a slight shrug, "But I guess she thinks that I'm still as reckless as I used to be…"

Deidara just nodded and chugged the rest of his food down. "'Kay I'm going to-"

"Let him sleep, Babe~ I'm sure he had a rough time, too; everybody wants him~" Deidara gave a small glare and waited for his lover to finish eating.

"Isn't she still a cop, un?"

Sasori looked thoughtful for a moment. "Don't think so, she's is almost in her eighties, she isn't a policewoman anymore though she still might have a few of the things from it like a gun…Though hopefully not." He answered before, eating a piece of steak.

Deidara frowned. "What if she uses that to get Hiroshi?"

Sasori sighed. "She can't get a baby for just being a cop, Babe. Her reasons don't even make sense. Just because we're men doesn't mean we don't know how to take care of a baby, and we don't have to be married to have a child, so we did nothing wrong." Deidara looked unsure, but gave a small nod.

"Fine... Can I go to him now, un?" He was already up though and walking towards the nursery.

"Brat." Deidara froze at the name. "Let him sleep," Sasori said from the kitchen. "When he wakes up tonight you can go to him."

Deidara groaned and walked back to the kitchen. "You said while we were eating I can't hold him, and I'm done-"

"Just let him take a nap, okay?" Deidara sighed loudly and sat down, banging his head on the table. "You know, I bet you'll get to the point of being tired of him in about... Maybe three months?" Sasori chuckled and Deidara just glared up at him.

"No I won't, un. Why would I?"

Sasori smirked and opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by a baby's cry. He gave a smug look. "All your's, Babe~" The blonde quickly began warming up a bottle and he went to his baby while it heated up. When he went to the nursery he heard the cries quiet down but they were still present. He went to the crib and picked up the little redhead with his blanket. The lights were off and Deidara stepped into the hallway where there was more light.

Hiro closed his eyes from the bright light and gave another whine. Deidara walked to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle from the microwave before putting the cap on. Sasori smirked but still continued eating his food. "You two are so cute~" Deidara ignored his Danna and went back to the nursery.

Sasori rolled his eyes while still smirking, finishing off his food and then getting to his feet as he picked up their dishes. He brought them to the sink and began to wash them methodically, hearing Hiroshi's cries grow less and less, suddenly stopping as the blonde began to feed him with the bottle.

Deidara lightly tussled his son's red baby hair as he began to feed him, the little boy looking up at the blonde curiously while he fed. He didn't know just who the yellow-haired-creature was, but he felt safe when he was in his arms. And it was the same with the red-headed-creature too, even though he seldom held Hiroshi, he felt protected just being around him. The little red head blinked his large brown eyes slowly before closing them as he continued to suckle on the bottle. "Danna, I think tomorrow we'll have to go to Konan's mother's store and pick up some formula, un; we're running out of the milk that the hospital gave us."

Sasori finished with the washing up and moved to the nursery where the blonde stood feeding his son. "I have work tomorrow so you'll have to go and buy it…Or should we go and get it now?"

"Yeah, let's go get it now, un. I don't want to leave the house alone with your bitchy grandmother still lurking around…" Deidara finished feeding Hiro and handed the empty bottle to the red head, who exited the nursery and left it in the kitchen to wash later. "I hope he likes formula." The family of three exited the apartment, locking the door behind them, and then they began to make their way down the stairs to the main street.

They walked down the path which was not very crowded since it was 10 o'clock at night, crossing the street as the group made their way to Konan's mother's store. Once inside, they were met with Ms Ao giving a loud shout of joy, "Awww! You are the cutest little family ever~! How's little Hiroshi doing?"

The blonde held his son closer, and the little boy babbled lightly, staring with an awed expression at the slightly familiar woman. Sasori smiled at Ms Ao, "He's doing well, but we need to pick up some formula for him and maybe some more diapers while we're here."

"Okay~ Can I see little Hiro?" The blonde narrowed his eyes suspiciously before giving a slow nod, walking towards the woman. He let her look at his son, though refused to let her hold him. "Awww~ I remember when Konan was that young~ And Konan's little sister was just as adorable~"

"Is Konan here?" Sasori asked as he picked up a small basket. Ms Ao nodded and Deidara almost groaned. She would never leave them alone now that they were nodded. "'Kay thanks. Come on, Babe." Deidara grumbled something but followed his lover anyway. He was mostly on the lookout for a crazy teen with blue hair.

Sasori began looking for different items, checking the prices as he did so which just made Deidara bored. The blonde began rocking his baby who gave a gurgle and looked around curiously at his surroundings. Sasori looked over at his family and smiled. "You seem like you're tired, Babe~ Why don't I hold him?"

"No, we're both fine, un." Deidara sneered at his Danna and turned back to Hiroshi, wrapping him further into his blanket. He heard a pair of scurrying feet and he hoped Konan wouldn't be too loud. Konan appeared at the end of the aisle and Deidara grimaced.

"DEIDARA!" She looked over at the redhead. "AND SASORI!" She ran over to them, zooming in on Hiro who just yawned in her face. "HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE! WHEN CAN I HOLD HIM?" Konan began doing the "potty dance" and Deidara just rolled his eyes.

Sasori chuckled as he put a bag of diapers in the small basket. "He won't even let me hold him, Konan; I don't think you'll get a chance for a while."

The bluenette whined. "Gosh darn it! I only got to hold him once, Dei~" She gave another whine and gave the biggest puppy dog eyes she could. "Pwease~?"

The blonde didn't even falter. "How about when you don't freak out every time you see us?"

"I'M CALM NOW! GIMME!" Konan reached out only to have Deidara pull away at the last second. "Come on, Dei! I only got to hold him once."

"Stop being a brat and just let her hold Hiro," Sasori said as he moved onto baby formula.

Deidara glared at his lover but sighed. "Only for two seconds, un." Deidara handed Hiro over gently to the bluenette and Konan beamed before holding the baby in her arms gently.

"He's so cute~ It makes me want one-"

"No, Konan." Deidara turned around to see Ms Ao walking past their aisle with some boxes in her arms.

Konan shrugged. "Oh well, it was worth a shot." She continued to hold Hiro and Deidara frowned before crossing his arms. He said two seconds! He began to tap his foot and a minute passed by and it sounded like stomping.

"Okay, you held him!" Deidara took Hiroshi back who just stared up at his mother in a daze.

"Awww~" Konan pouted as the baby was taken away from her, "After all the help I gave like keeping you from committing suicide…" She continued to pout, and Deidara just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Hey Babe, since you let Konan hold him, can I hold him as well for just a minute?" Deidara glared at him darkly, but Hiro gave a short whine, "Awww~ See Babe? He wants his Daddy to hold him~"

The blonde continued to glare at the older male, though after his baby sniffled slightly, about to burst into tears due because of tiredness, the blonde finally gave in and held Hiro out to the red head. Sasori beamed victoriously and handed the basket to Konan before taking the little red head. Hiroshi stopped sniffling, looking up at the red headed creature with a look of awe, surprised at being held by the odd creature.

The baby wondered again as to just who the strange man was, but soon recalled his tiredness. He nuzzled his head against the male's warm chest and closed his eyes, falling asleep within moments. Sasori smiled down at his sleeping son with Konan giving a puppy dog expressing, "Awww~! He's so fudging adorable!"

Deidara pursed his lips and began to tap his foot again impatiently, "…Okay, it's been a minute, give him back now…"

Sasori rolled his eyes lightly, "But Babe, if I hand him back now then he'll wake up and most likely start crying." The red head smirked and the blonde blanched, "I guess I'll just have to hold him until he wakes up on his own."

Deidara glared darkly at him once more, bearing his teeth as he did so, "Oh well! Give him back, un!" Sasori leaned forward and gave the blonde a kiss that lasted several seconds.

"Don't worry Babe; I think he will be fine with me holding him for a few minutes. He's my son too, you know? It's not like you can't trust me with Hiro, after I was the one who forced you to keep him." He looked down at the little red head in his arms as he gave a small yawn in his sleep, resulting in Sasori giving a tender smile down at his son. "Awww~ Isn't he just adorable?"

Deidara began to grind his teeth together, before losing his patience completely, **"GIVE HIM BACK!"** The yelling woke Hiroshi up from his nap and he began to cry, to which the blonde reacted by snatching him off of the red head, "See, un? You made him cry!" Deidara began to rock his son and try to make him stop wailing.

Sasori just facepalmed and massaged his temple; the blonde was impossible! He gave a harsh sigh and took the basket from Konan, returning to shopping for formula.

After about ten minutes of shopping and Konan following the small family around, talking non-stop; they finally got to the counter to pay for their purchases. "Hey, when're you going back to school, Dei?"

Deidara just shrugged as he rocked his sleeping baby. "I don't know, maybe a week or so, un. Kind of depends on Hiroshi too. Though I may be able to take him to school with me."

Konan's face turned blank. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIRO EVERY DAY!" Hiroshi gave a whine and began crying.

"For the love of god. That's like the fifth time someone woke him up while he's sleeping, un," Deidara complained as he rocked his wailing baby back to sleep. He glared at Konan.

"Sorry, sorry, just excited is all!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and looked at Sasori who had just finished buying all of their things. "I'm getting tired, let's go home."

Sasori sighed. "Yeah, sure, bye Ms Ao." He smiled. "And Konan." The small family left the store and walked to the buses since Deidara began saying that Hiroshi liked going on them. "It just costs money, Babe."

"But he likes them!" Deidara complained. He looked down at Hiroshi who looked like he couldn't give a shit about what he wanted at the moment, just some uninterrupted sleep. "Would you deny your son his happiness?" Deidara asked, dead serious.

Sasori sighed. "I thought you wouldn't spoil him?" He asked as they got to the bus stop.

"But he likes it! I'm not spoiling him, just giving him some fun, un," Deidara pouted his lip out as he rocked Hiro a little more. "You wanna go on the bus right? Then you can fall asleep." The little redhead just yawned and snuggled his face into Deidara's chest, making the blonde aww at his son. "You're so fucking cute!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and moved them to the front of the line as the bus arrived. "You can't give him everything he wants...Wait, he can't even talk yet and you're saying what he wants?"

"But he always falls asleep on the bus and even on the car ride home from the hospital; he likes cars, un." Deidara cooed at his baby who just cooed back, on the brink of sleep. Deidara looked at his lover with a very smug expression and Sasori gave a small smile.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean we're buying a car or anything. I'm still trying to save up enough money just for us to move."

Deidara nodded. "Somewhere safer and with security guards, right?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, but you'll have to get a job too to afford that."

The blonde stuck his tongue out at the red head before he looked to the right as the bus pulled up. They were the first onboard and the older male paid for their tickets, finding the cleanest seat on the bus. Deidara took the window seat and showed his son the view out of the window, the tired baby giving a short yawn at the sight, snuggling against his mother's chest.

Sasori rolled his eyes with a slight smirk and the bus took off, the little red head instantly falling asleep. The trip was short as their home was close to the store, but it was enough. They got off at their stop and then walked to the apartment complex, going up the five flights of steps without waking up their child. Once inside their home, they immediately moved to the nursery where the blonde put their son down in the crib with little complaint, "Awww~ See Babe? You're slowly getting better~"

"I just didn't want to accidentally wake him up is all…And I'm exhausted…" Deidara yawned and pulled the blanket to cover their son up to his chest, giving a small smile. Sasori kissed the blonde on the forehead and then led him back to the bedroom, the younger male crawling into the bed and practically passing out immediately.

The red head smiled at the blonde, slowly shaking his head before he left the room, moving back into the nursery. Sasori stood over the crib, watching his son sleep, smiling down at him with pride. Hiroshi slowly woke up, opening his dark brown eyes slowly while giving a yawn, "Awww~" Sasori cooed softly as he took the opportunity to hold his son, picking him up gently. The little red head blinked up at him slowly, before nuzzling his head against his Daddy's chest, giving a slight whine. Sasori smiled but he was disturbed when he heard the front door of the apartment ominously open. He blinked and was about to leave the nursery to see who it was, when the intruder suddenly walked into the old workroom, surprised to see Sasori there…Chiyo.

The woman sneered, "Dammit, why aren't you asleep Sasori? I always told you to go to bed at a reasonable time! It's like midnight!" Her voice was hushed, as if not wanting to wake the blonde who still slept a few rooms away. Hiro stared at the woman but didn't cry, feeling no threat while in the arms of the strong strange red haired creature, "Now you and I need to talk like civilized people, Sasori. I don't care that you allowed such trash to be the mother of my great grandchild, I can get passed that. But you can't possibly take care of this child. Firstly, you don't even have a proper job, secondly the boy's mother can't even produce breast milk, and thirdly you aren't even married to that trashy blonde!"

Sasori blinked at the woman slowly before looking down at his son, rocking him gently, "Firstly, I quit my job at the library in order to get a proper job which does pay enough, secondly, not all women can produce breast milk anyway; it doesn't mean that they are any less deserving of having a child. Oh, and thirdly, my parents didn't get married until I was three years old. If you still don't think that I am perfectly capable of taking care of my own son, just look around the room." The woman blinked and finally gazed around the nursery, appeared to be taken aback slightly by how neat and well organised everything was. "Why would I give my child to you? You left me to fend all for myself in the bad side of the North when I was eighteen years old; you didn't even wait for me to get a job. As soon as you found out that I was into men, you couldn't stand being around me."

"It's disgusting! I did everything I could for you; I could have sent you to one of those orphanages when your parents were murdered, but no, I was nice enough to raise you myself."

"And I'm grateful for that," the red head frowned slightly and felt his son nuzzle against his chest, "but you have to let me take care of my own child, and I think that my parents would agree if they were still alive today."

Chiyo sneered at him and was about to go off at the red head, but was stopped as someone put their hand on her shoulder. She blinked and turned around, surprised to see that her brother, Ebizo had followed her, "Let them keep their child, sis."

The old bag glared at her brother. "This doesn't concern you, Ebizo." Said male raised his long eyebrows in surprise.

"And the same goes for you. You should know better than to break into your grandson's home and try to steal his son-"

"Who I still believe cannot raise this child!" Chiyo turned her hateful glare at Hiroshi who decided to fall asleep again. "It's bad enough that he was brought into this world and that he is being forced to live a terrible life, which is why I think I should have him. You wouldn't know the first thing about raising a child."

Ebizo sighed and his shoulders slumped. "This isn't any of your business, sis."

"And it isn't yours! Why are you even here?"

"I drove." Chiyo just glared at her brother and Sasori sighed as he waited for his relatives to stop bickering. "Just let it go, Chiyo. Sasori and his... um, well the mother of his child are capable of taking care of their baby. He's made it this far."

Chiyo almost snarled. "Get out, Ebizo!"

"And you get out as well, un." Everyone turned to the door to see Deidara standing in the middle with his arms crossed. "I thought I told you to not come back, Sasori's bitchy grandmother." The blonde was glaring at the old bag and she just lifted her head higher in pride.

"Or what? You'll beat up an old woman? You could go to jail for that."

"And you broke into my home, un." Deidara said as he leaned against the doorway, his eyes darting to his son and lover quickly, before back to Chiyo. He sighed. "And you've threatened to take my son. We're all witnesses-"

"Oh don't act like you have anything on me! I was in the law enforcements and they'll never believe you!" There was a small cry from Hiroshi and Deidara narrowed his eyes at the old bag.

Sasori gently rocked his son and ran a hand through his soft baby hair in an effort to calm him down, succeeding in halting the child's cries. Hiroshi whined and tried to roll over in order to bury himself deeper against his loving father's chest, though without success. He did manage to bring up a hand, however, and proceeded to clutch to the red head's shirt, as if for dear life.

Ebizo frowned lightly and shook his head, "See sis? The baby doesn't want to be taken away from his parents either. Would you really put this child through the same pain that Sasori must have suffered when his parents were murdered? If you take their son away from them, then you are no better than the murderer."

Chiyo blinked in surprise, before scowling, "It is different…I'm trying to protect the poor little bastard!"

"We are already protecting our son; from monsters like you, lady!" Deidara glared at them darkly, baring his teeth in rage, "GET LOST!" Hiroshi whimpered slightly and clung even tighter to the red head's shirt, trying to get away from the arguing. Sasori frowned sadly at his child and rocked him gently, trying to comfort his only son.

"Shhh…It's okay Hiroshi, daddy isn't going to let the mean old lady get you~" He gave his child a chaste kiss on the forehead, shooting a glare at the woman who had raised him for most of his life, "Chiyo; Deidara and I are perfectly capable of taking care of our own child. Again, I am grateful that you took care of me when my parents were killed, but you have to let me live my own life with my family."

Chiyo sneered at them before turning her head, pridefully sticking up her nose, "Fine then, have it your way. That thing," she pointed at Hiroshi, "is a lost cause anyway! He's probably inherited your gay genes! I hope your parents are rolling around in their graves knowing that their son brought such an…an…an ABOMINATION into the world!"

Sasori practically snarled at the woman, bearing his own teeth as his own rare anger suddenly surfaced, "Chiyo…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He seethed and the woman physically flinched, backing up a few paces.

"F-Fine…Ebizo, let's go!" Chiyo turned and shoved pass the blonde, out of sight. Her brother blinked as he watched her leave before turning back to Sasori, giving a small smile.

"Can I see Hiroshi?" Sasori was still quite pissed off, so he just tilted the scared baby slightly forward so he could get a look of his face, "My, he looks adorable; don't believe anything that sis says, I know that your parents would love your child and not think of it as an…Abomination…I'll make sure that she doesn't bother you again…Sorry for all this." He bowed slightly and turned, exiting the room and then the house. Deidara instantly moved over to the two red heads, wrapping one arm around Sasori and using the other to help support Hiroshi.

The older male gave a harsh sigh as his anger slowly disappeared, burying his face in the blonde's hair, "Sorry about that, Babe…I don't like getting angry, but they really pissed me off…"

"…It's okay, un…I don't think I've ever seen you angry before." The blonde gave him a kiss on the lips, noticing that the red head was shaking slightly from his outburst. Sasori offered Hiroshi to his lover and Deidara eagerly took his upset son, cooing softly over him, still leaning against the red head, soon giving him a sad smile, "I love you, un."

Sasori gave a soft smile and kissed his head. "Love you, too, Babe. Do you want help putting Hiro to sleep?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I think I could manage right now. Go to bed; I'll be there soon." Sasori nodded and kissed the blonde once more, then his son on his head.

-x-

Deidara groaned as he sat on his bed with his son lying on his back, doing nothing. "It's boring here, huh?" Hiroshi didn't respond, just looked at his mother with a coo. He moved his arms around a little and Deidara gave him his finger.

Hiro held onto it tightly and Deidara sighed. It had been a week since Chiyo had tried to steal his and Sasori's son and they hadn't heard from her since. Everyone was fine with that but Deidara was still cautious. He would be going back to school the next day and he was not leaving his baby with any daycare devils. They would probably try to steal Hiro as well.

Deidara looked down at his baby with a smile. "You wanna go to school with mummy?" Hiro just yawned and gave a coo before moving his arms around some more, "Yeah, I know it's boring but I'm not leaving you with anyone else besides me or daddy, un." Again Hiro just stared at the ceiling. "Do you wanna go watch TV?" Again nothing. Deidara frowned. Sasori had said to try to read to him but he kept on forgetting. Sasori had picked up a picture book worth five dollars yesterday after work. Getting up quickly, Deidara went into the nursery and found the book lying on one of the dressers. He got back to Hiroshi who had begun to whine since he left. Deidara gently shushed him and picked him up gently before setting him in his lap so he was sitting up. "Here we are! The Lion's Roar, un."

The baby looked at the front cover which bore a picture of a lion who was crying on it, and he gave a soft cooing noise. Deidara opened up the book and began to slowly read it while showing his son the colourful pages.

"Once upon a time, there was a lion that had a great orange mane," there was a picture of the lion from the cover standing pridefully with the sun placed dramatically in the background, "and he was the bravest lion of all." He turned the page, "One day another mean lion came to make fun of him and to prove that he was the best. They had a game of might where they both had to lift rocks, and the brave lion won." He smiled softly and turned the page, "They then had a game of wits, which the brave lion also won." Hiroshi gurgled lightly and the blonde turned to the next page, "The last, however, was a roaring contest. The new lion gave a loud RAWR!" Hiroshi was startled by the loud noise, though he didn't cry, "But when it was time for the brave lion to have a go, he couldn't roar! He was so embarrassed because of this that he left his home in search of his roar, un."

Deidara turned the page and was about to continue reading, but was stopped when he looked down at his son, who had somehow managed to fall asleep in two seconds flat. The blonde blinked down at him, giving a harsh sigh before putting the book onto the end of the mattress. Deidara wrapped his arms around the little red head and lay down fully on the bed, cuddling his small sleeping son, soon falling asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

SasoDei – Just Another Day

Part 7

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

The blonde was awakened by someone opening the front door, and for a moment he thought that it was Chiyo, but he calmed down once he saw Sasori enter the room. "Hey Babe~" The red head gave him a tired smile, exhausted after another hard day of work, but knowing that it was worth it for his family, "How are my two favourite people in the world doing~?"

Deidara yawned slightly and the little red head remained in a blissful state of unconsciousness, "I tried reading to him, but he just fell asleep." He shrugged and Sasori rolled his eyes, lying down on the bed with his family.

"Well that's understandable, he's only a bit over a week old; at this stage babies are supposed to sleep a lot." Sasori ran a gentle hand through his son's soft red hair, "Maybe try reading to him when he is a little older…Now you just have to worry about keeping him from getting attacked at school tomorrow." Sasori chuckled lightly before giving both Hiroshi and Deidara a quick kiss on the foreheads, "The girls are going to be all over you, wanting to look at him, hold him and everything. If you think Konan is bad, try multiplying her by 300."

Deidara just sighed. "Then I'll hurt anyone who's even gets close to me."

Sasori shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah we don't need you getting expelled now. But when you do bring Hiroshi to school, don't just focus on him. You're there for a reason and that's to graduate. 'Kay?"

Deidara nodded his head and covered Hiro with a nearby blanket before getting up and stretching. "I'm hungry, un." He complained as he walked to the kitchen. He began going through the fridge and finally found something to his liking. He got some milk out and got a box of cereal from the cupboards. "Do you want some cereal, un?" Deidara asked as he yawned. He had napped too long and he almost kicked himself. Now he would be tired for the rest of the day.

Sasori came from behind Deidara and put his hands on the counter, trapping the blonde. "No, but I'd like to eat something else." The blond blanched.

"No, not now, un!" He turned around and glared up at the redhead. "It hasn't been two weeks."

Sasori almost groaned and he rubbed his hips against the blondes. "So; close to it. Besides you're going to be busy for a while with school and I can't wait another week for the weekend~" Sasori leaned down and began kissing the blonde's neck. "I know you want to~"

Deidara bit his lip and moved to push Sasori away but stopped once Sasori bit into his neck, causing him to gasp. He gripped his lover's shirt and tried to push him away but Sasori just ground their hips together. "D-Danna~"

Sasori pulled away and smirked down at the blonde. "Yes, Babe~?" He ran his hands down the blonde's sides and groped his ass. Deidara gave a moan and leaned into the touch.

"I-I..." Deidara growled and leaped up, almost smashing his teeth against Sasori's as he forced him into a kiss. Sasori almost smirked but he didn't want to ruin the kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and Deidara continued to clutch at Sasori's shirt. He opened his mouth, inviting Sasori to play and the redhead moved his tongue to molest the orifice. Deidara moaned and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, Sasori picking him up and setting him down on the counter.

The red head continued to molest the younger male's mouth, groping his ass and kissing him deeply before remembering something, pulling their lips begrudgingly apart, "Hey Babe~ We still gotta break in that new bed~"

Deidara stared lustfully at the red head, quickly nodding as he felt Sasori pick him up again and carry the light male to their bedroom. They blanched once they saw Hiroshi still sound asleep on the sheets, and the red head gave a slight smirk as he placed the blonde down onto his feet, "I'll put him in his crib~ Look under the bed, Babe, I bought you a present~"

The red head carefully picked up their sleeping son without waking him, carrying the little boy to the nursery without any fuss. Sasori placed the small child down in the crib before pulling the blanket over him, staying for a few more moments just to make sure he was asleep. After the boy gave no signs that he was close to waking up, Sasori quickly moved back into the bedroom, finding the blonde scowling at the bag he had found, "Yeah, I'm not wearing lingerie, un." He dropped the bag onto the ground and proceeded to cross his arms stubbornly.

Sasori rolled his eyes, pouting slightly, "Awww~ Come on Babe, you've deprived me of sex for this long~ Just this once? I bought it especially for you~" Deidara continued to glare lightly at him, but he was already too needy to bother with any further argument.

"…Fucking bastard, un…" Deidara picked up the bag and disappeared out of the room, most likely moving to the bathroom to change and Sasori gave a victorious smirk. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants, remaining in his boxers as he waited for the younger male to finish getting changed, sitting impatiently on the bed.

After a few minutes the blonde returned, and the red head swore that he began to drool at the sight. Deidara wore a leather male thong which moved up the centre of his body, leaving his sides bare. It had a long zip that went from crotch to his Adam's apple, and ended at the collar which was wrapped around his neck. There was no back to the thong, and the straps ran across his thighs instead, allowing full access to the boy's pretty little ass. There was a chain link lead which was attached to the collar, and Deidara was currently holding it.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment…" Deidara pouted slightly and Sasori smirked widely, feeling him self grow even harder, and he motioned for the blonde to move forward. He took a few paces towards the red head, and Sasori suddenly took hold of the chain lead, tugging it forward. Deidara lurched shakily, collapsing into the older male's arms, and the blonde gave him a good glare, "You're such a sadist, un…Except instead of causing me pain you damage my dignity…"

Sasori chuckled and pulled the blonde into a kiss, instantly beginning to molest his mouth, but pulling away far too soon. He smirked sadistically at the blonde, crawling backwards until he was at the top of the bed, tugging lightly on the younger male's chain in order to make him move forward. Deidara crawled on top of him and Sasori dominantly flipped them over, collecting the boy's lips in yet another rough kiss while simultaneously tying the end of the chain to the bed head.

When Deidara pulled away for air he saw what the redhead had done and scowled at him. "Come on, Babe~ Or would you rather have me get the handcuffs?" Sasori chuckled once more when the blonde didn't say anything. He leaned down and nipped at Deidara's neck, making the male under him groan. Sasori straddled his waist and moved his hands up to pinch and play with the blonde's nipples. Deidara gasped and laced his hands behind his lover's neck, pulling him closer to his neck. Sasori chuckled, causing little waves of pleasure to go through Deidara and he moaned. Sasori pulled away, still playing with the pink buds. He rubbed their groins together and Deidara threw his head back in a gasp. Giving another smirk, Sasori leaned down and captured the blonde's lips, already exploring the familiar area with his tongue. When he pulled away Deidara gave a groan and whimpered pathetically.

"Stop teasing me, un~" He looked up at his Danna pleadingly and Sasori's smirk just grew. He un-straddled the blonde, causing Deidara to let go of his neck; and began rubbing his hands down the younger male's sides. Deidara gave a breathy moan and turned his head one way. "I fucking said stop!"

Sasori tutted his tongue and leaned up to lick the blonde's neck. "Are you not appreciating what I'm doing for you, Babe~? Actually spending money on the outfit and taking time out of my day to please you? I could be doing something that I want to do but instead I'm spending time with you."

Deidara glared. "This_ is_ what _you_ wanted to do, un," He hissed, "And I never tease you!"

Sasori chuckled deep in his throat and bit down hard on the blonde's neck, grinding the skin between his teeth. Deidara gasped but that quickly turned into a moan. He gripped Sasori's flaming hair and gave a gentle pull as a sign to be gentler but to keep on going. When Sasori finished biting he licked the blonde's neck and pulled the blonde's hands from his hair. "Just you being around me is a tease, Babe~" Deidara gave a small glare at the redhead but it quickly dissolved once Sasori began rubbing his thighs sensually. His face turned red and he gave a whimper of need. Grinning, Sasori took the ponytail out of the blonde's hair and threw the hair tie somewhere on the other side of the room. Deidara's hair fell around him like a waterfall and the redhead gripped a handful of it before tugging the blonde's head to the side, revealing his marked neck.

"Why can't you just get to the point~?" Deidara moaned as Sasori began biting his neck once more and he gripped the sheets under them. "Hiroshi could wake up any minute- Ah~ Fuck~!" Sasori had begun playing with his body once more, but this time rubbing the blonde's crotch with his hand.

Sasori began sucking on the bite but pulled away all too shortly. "Where would all the fun be then? Besides, foreplay just gets you more worked up and then you really let loose," He chuckled. Deidara growled in frustration.

"I don't care!" Rolling his eyes Sasori stuck one dry finger into the blonde, startling him.

"So you just want to go straight into sex? I can do that, but you have school tomorrow and I have work; if you do stay home I'm not going to be 'nursing' you back to health."

Deidara glared. "Fine have your fun, but if you take to long-"

"I know, you'll probably rape yourself on my dick, right?" Sasori smirked at the blonde's sneer and chuckled. "Come on, Babe~ This is supposed to be love time~ Don't be in a tizzy." He pulled out the finger and Deidara almost gave a sigh of relief. Sasori leaned down and licked the blonde's ear. "Enjoy what I have to offer you, alright?" Deidara just gave a slow nod. "Good~" The redhead began moving down the blonde's body, kissing and nipping here and there. Deidara just laid there mewling in pleasure as Sasori toyed with him. He wanted to yell at him for teasing again but thought against it since Sasori would probably leave him to deal with his own hard-on.

The red head leaned upwards and grinded their clothed hips together, both unleashing a groan at the feeling. Sasori pulled the boy into another rough kiss as he continued to move their hips together, beginning to molest Deidara's mouth. The blonde moaned into his orifice needily, digging his nails into the red head's back.

Sasori pulled away and Deidara whimper, frowning deeply, "Oh gawd! Just fuck me already!" The red head chuckled and the blonde tried to push the older male back so that he could crawl over him and fuck himself on Sasori's length, but when he tried to sit up, the chain link lead restricted him from doing so. Deidara gave a growl and struggled against it, though without success, causing the red head to give a sadistic chuckle.

"Fine then, Babe~ Let's get you prepped." Sasori moved away from the blonde and began to search in the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a tube of lube. The red head smirked widely and squeezed some out onto his three digits before placing the bottle onto the nightstand once again. He moved forward, bringing his fingers to the blonde's entrance, rubbing his digits against his heat teasingly.

Deidara gave a loud whimper and bucked his hips needily, "Get on with it, un!" Sasori rolled his eyes though he was still smirking, shoving two digits inside of the younger male. The blonde gave a loud gasp, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck desperately. Sasori began to eagerly stretch the younger male, thrusting his fingers in and out while occasionally scissoring them. Soon he added his third digit, causing Deidara to moan loudly once he purposely shoved his fingers against the blonde's prostate gland.

Sasori repeated the action even harder, this time earning a loud cry from the blonde, the younger male beginning to rock his hips in time with his finger thrusts. Soon the red head remembered his own growing problem, and he removed his digits from the younger male's heat, about to grab the tube of lube once more until he noticed that he had accidentally used up the last of it on his fingers.

The red head gave a smirk as a new idea entered his mind and he untied the chain from the bed head. Deidara gave him a confused, lustful look, before he was lurched abruptly forward to kneel in front of the older male, his face positioned at his crotch, "Sorry Babe~ All out of lubricant~ Looks like you have to suck~" Deidara shot him a weak glare but was far too needy to deny himself eventual pleasure, moving his hands into the older male's boxers, pulling out his impressive length. One of Sasori's hands continued to clutch the chain leash while he buried the other in the younger male's blonde locks, affectionately petting him.

Deidara slowly took the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently. He began stroking the length as he began taking more into his mouth. Sasori groaned and tried not to buck his hips into the moist orifice, knowing the blonde would get pissed and bite him or something. Deidara tried to concentrate and loosen his throat so that he could take more of the redhead in but was stopped when Sasori pulled on his collar to bring him back up. Sasori crashed his lips to the blonde's and shoved him to the bed. He let the chain lay there and Deidara didn't even bother with it either; it wasn't like he was going to go somewhere.

Sasori pulled away and smirked down at the blonde. "Ready, Babe~?"

Deidara almost scowled. "You know damn well I'm ready, un!" Sasori chuckled and positioned himself between the blonde's legs, placing his hands on his thighs and spreading his legs.

"Good." In one quick thrust Sasori was inside and Deidara gave a high pitched gasp. He clutched at his Danna's back and threw his head back. "Need me to wait?" Deidara shook his head and wrapped his legs around Sasori's hips. Smirking, Sasori began to slowly move out then thrust back in twice as fast. Deidara groaned and clenched his eyes shut, just trying to get used to the feeling of Sasori inside of him. It had been a while since they had had sex and he didn't want to take it slowly since he knew that would only prolong the pain.

"F-fuck... Faster~" He opened his eyes and caught Sasori grinning down at him. The redhead captured his lips in a rough kiss and Deidara moaned and kissed back.

Sasori pulled away and unzipped the blonde's outfit using the frontal zip. "As you wish~" He increased his pace and Deidara just clawed at the redhead's back, making him growl. "Off, Brat." Deidara gave a whine and let his hands fall by his head, gripping at the sheets instead. He almost screamed as Sasori hit his sweet spot but he bit his lip to prevent too much sound to come out. Sasori smirked down at the blonde and began sucking on his collar bone. Deidara moaned and threw his head back, bucking his hips along with Sasori's thrusts.

"Sasori~! Harder, un!" Sasori continued to smirk and he began teasing the blonde once more by barely touching his body. Deidara was gasping for air as he tried to lean into Sasori's touch only to have the redhead's fingers move along with him. "Fucking tease!" Deidara groaned as Sasori hit his prostate once more, dotting his vision with white. Soon the redhead finally began touching the younger male but so softly that it still wasn't enough for Deidara. "Just touch me, un!" Sasori began sucking on one of the blonde's hickeys and he moved his hand down to Deidara's weeping length.

The blonde cried out loudly in pleasure and once again he moved his hands to clutch at the red head's back, though he was sure not to claw him this time. Sasori continued to suck on his neck, wrapping his hand around the younger male's length and he started to stroke him in time with his hard thrusts. Deidara cried out the red head's pet name and rocked his hips against Sasori, his vision going white once his sweet spot was struck again, causing him to give another cry. The older male was nearing release, but he refused to finish before the blonde.

Sasori stroked Deidara's length vigorously and gave even harder thrusts, continuously hitting his sweet spot. The younger male knew the red head's plot and was against it, not wanting the pleasure to end, but he was unable to do anything about it. Deidara felt the red head speed up even further and he felt as if he would explode if he didn't get rid of the pressure that was building up inside of him. "D-DANNAAA~!" The blonde came over their chests a few moments later, his insides dramatically tightening around the red head's length.

Sasori gave a few more desperate thrusts until he released inside of the blonde, filling him up completely, "Deidara~" He wrapped his arms around the younger male, holding him close as he gave a few weak thrusts just to make sure that he was fully milked before he pulled out entirely. Deidara gave a soft moan before being brought into a tender kiss, though they were only able to hold it for a few moments before they had to pull apart for air. Sasori gave a sigh and nuzzled the boy's neck before sitting up slightly, moving his length back into his boxers and undoing the younger male's collar, pulling the lingerie off of him. "Don't want you accidentally scarring our baby for life now do we?" The red head chuckled and Deidara gave a sigh of relief, Sasori pulling the covers over the top of them.

Sasori pulled the blonde against his chest, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "…I better not get pregnant again, un. As much as I love Hiroshi, I am not going through all that_ again_."

The red head chuckled and began to gently stroke the blonde's hair, "Don't worry, you won't get pregnant again; while you were having your caesarean the doctors fixed you up inside." Deidara yawned and gave a nod, burying his face in the red head's neck.

-x-

Sasori groaned as he was woken up by a baby crying. He didn't want to admit it, but he was tired as hell. "Babe~" He groaned as he rolled over to shake his lover awake.

Deidara slowly opened his eyes. "Since when did you become lazy, un?"

Sasori sighed. "I thought you loved taking care of your son?" He asked, and the crying got somewhat quieter. Sasori got out of bed and walked over to the nursery where Hiroshi had already stopped crying. The red head carefully picked him up; leaving the blanket in the crib and the baby whined and tried to get closer to his father. Sasori walked to the kitchen yawning. He and Deidara hadn't had sex in a while but why would that make him so tired? He realized that he had to make a bottle of formula and went to the bedroom where Deidara was trying to fall back to sleep. "Deidara, wake up. I need to make a bottle for Hiroshi."

The blonde just grumbled something and sat up with a wince. He reached out for his son and Sasori handed him over so that he could go make the little redhead a bottle. Deidara sighed and rocked Hiro so he would calm down a little more. Hiroshi gave a whine due to his hunger and Deidara hated seeing his baby like this, even if it wasn't a huge deal. "Hurry up, Danna!"

The blonde heard a sigh and Sasori was walking into the room, shaking a bottle that was mixed with baby formula and water. "Here you go." The redhead handed the bottle to his lover and Deidara took it, immediately feeding his baby. Hiroshi gave another whine and began to suckle, his eyes slowly closing. Sasori lied back down but close to his family. "Your laziness is wearing off on me now."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'm barely lazy," He grumbled. He set Hiro on the bed, his head supported by a pillow and Deidara laid down next to him, still feeding him. "And sorry if I'm tired, but someone forced themselves onto me, un."

Sasori chuckled. "Oh but you liked it which means it wasn't too bad." Hiroshi slowly opened his eyes as he heard his parents talking beside him. It was almost soothing as they bickered half-heartedly and he soon fell back to sleep after being fed. "Aw~ He fell asleep. Do you want me to take him to his crib?"

Deidara shook his head and gently brought his son closer to him. "It's fine, un. Sleep now."

Sasori nodded and snuggled up to the blonde, their son in between them snug like. "Good night, Babes~"

-x-

Hiro was currently inside of a blue baby sling that Sasori had bought a few days ago, preparing for their first day together at school. The red head handed the blonde his book bag which now also contained some necessities for their son, including some bottles of formula, some diapers, etc. Hiroshi was still asleep when they exited the house and Sasori began to walk his family to school. "Now remember Babe, you will probably get swarmed by people wanting to see our child, so be careful."

"I know, Danna, un." With the sling, Deidara would have his hands free to work in class since the blonde had refused to put his baby in a carrier, wanting his son to not leave his sight for even an instant.

"And remember what Kakuzu said; Hiro could go to classes as long as he wasn't too much of a distraction." Deidara gave a nod, slightly nervous of the reaction that he would receive in going to school with his son. They soon reached the entrance of the building, and Sasori had to leave so that he could go to work. "Love you both~" He firstly gave the sleeping Hiroshi a small kiss on the forehead without waking him, before giving his lover a tender kiss on the lips, "Have fun, Babe~"

"I know, un." Deidara yawned slightly and waved goodbye to the older male, walking into the doorway without hindrance. Hidan, Kisame and Konan were already waiting for him inside, having been looking forward to seeing the blonde and his baby since the two males had yet to see Hiroshi.

Konan gave a squeal and ran over to Deidara, looking at the sleeping baby inside of the sling, "Awww! He's even cuter than I remember!" Hiro whined lightly in his sleep though didn't wake up, and the other two unofficial body guards moved over to see their friend's son as well.

"The fucker looks exactly like Sasori!" Hidan smirked widely, "At least we know who the father fucking is!" Deidara shot him a glare and stuck his tongue out, "I'm just kidding, Blondie, Sasori is too fucking sexy to have you cheat on him." The blonde continued to glare, though Hidan smirked even wider, "It was a complement, Blondie, just fucking take it."

"The kid is cute~" Kisame chuckled lightly, "No wonder Sasori wanted us to protect you, it's going to attract a lot of attention. How old is it anyway?"

"First of all, it's a he, not an it, secondly, he is called Hiroshi, and thirdly, he is just a bit over a week old, un." Deidara shrugged and Hiroshi slowly opened up his eyes, blinking inquisitively up at the two odd males he had never seen before.

Both Kisame and Hidan instantly melted at just how adorable the little red head was when he was awake, and they both gave a concurrent, uncharacteristic, "Awww." Hiro gave a cute yawn, deciding that he wanted to sleep some more, and he snuggled further into the sling, instantly falling asleep again.

"OH MY GAWD!" Konan gave a twirl on the spot, putting her hands on her own cheeks, "HE'S SO FUDGING ADORABLE! I can't wait until Pein and I have our own little baby! Though mum said that I can't until we're married…" The bluenette pouted for a few moments before giving her usual grin.

Deidara rolled his eyes and all of them went to their classes. Almost all of the students wouldn't stop looking at Deidara but the blonde didn't mind. There were even a few girls who walked up to him, trying to see his baby and Sasori was right; they were worse than Konan. "Oh my god! Can I hold him?"

"He looks just like Sasori but way cuter!" Deidara glared at the younger teen and she flinched. "Not that Sasori was even cute to begin with... I mean he's good looking and-" She quickly ran off but her friend stayed.

"When can I hold him?" Deidara just ignored her and walked away but she followed. "Just a second!" She reached out to touch his baby and his eyes widened before he grabbed the hand in a bone crushing grip. She tried to touch his baby without his permission!

"Do. Not. Touch him, un." Kisame just chuckled and pulled her away before she could say anything else.

"Little feisty, Blondie. I'm guessing you're very protective."

Konan groaned. "You have no idea! He barely lets me hold him!" She still zoomed in on Hiro's face, but Deidara kept on walking. Konan found this as no challenge and continued to walk backwards. "Don't you want to be held by Aunty Konan?" Hiroshi continued to sleep. "That's a yes!" Again Deidara had to stop someone from holding his child.

"If you hold him then everyone else will want to hold him, un. So no one holds him but me." Deidara almost groaned as he was getting a headache. "Come on we have to go to class now, un." Konan nodded and they waved goodbye to Hidan and Kisame.

Again nobody would pay attention to their teacher because of Deidara. He and Konan sat in the back of the class and everyone still wouldn't stop looking. Even the teacher was getting irritated. "Mr Iwa, would you please stop distracting the class?"

The blonde sneered. "I'm not doing anything, make them stop staring."

The teacher sighed. "Participation is also your grade, class and I expect you to do so." The students murmured something and all turned back to the front. Their teacher nodded and continued to lecture. Deidara looked back at Hiroshi who had just woken up and was looking around at the new scenery. His eyes finally landed on the blonde thing and he gave a coo. Almost all of the students turned back around, wanting to see what the baby was doing.

Deidara rolled his eyes and ignored them as he picked his son up out of the sling, holding him close as he gently rocked him. The entire class gave a loud "AWWWW", including the teacher; everyone was captivated by the baby's cuteness.

The little red head snuggled against his mother's flat chest, giving a small whine to which Deidara responded to by gently tasselling his hair. Hiroshi cooed lightly at this and closed his eyes again, soon falling back to sleep. Deidara sighed slightly in relief before placing the little red head back into the baby sling, shooting a glare at the rest of the class, "Mine."

The teacher blinked and gave a cough, flushing from embarrassment, "Yes…Well…Now that little Hiroshi is asleep, let's all return to the lesson." He stood still for a few awkward moments before turning, starting to write vigorously on the chalk board.

-x-

It was currently lunch, and the blonde was feeding his son with one of the bottles of formula, having already eaten half of his own food. While the lunch was not as disgusting as when he had first come to the school, sadly it was not as good as when he had been pregnant. Deidara cooed softly down at his son, ignoring the eyes of everyone as they watched him.

Kisame and Hidan were already busy trying to keep hoards of fangirls from hassling the new mother, though Deidara barely noticed the fuss as he continued to feed his son. Hiro suckled enthusiastically on the formula, seeming to not know the difference between the liquid and breast milk. Soon the bottle was empty and Deidara placed it down as he gently patted his baby's back, the little red head soon giving a small burp. The blonde began to rock his son tenderly, trying to put him back to sleep before the bell for the next two periods sounded.

-x-

Deidara sat down in art class with Konan taking the seat next to him, waving slowly at Hiroshi as the baby slowly opened his eyes.

"Knock it off, Konan, un." Deidara slowly rocked Hiro and the little redhead averted his attention to his mother. Deidara smiled down at his baby and Hiroshi yawned before looking around at yet another new place, though this one was much more colourful.

"I had a feeling you would bring him here." Deidara looked up to see his art teacher walking over to him and Konan with her son on her hip. "And how has little Hiroshi been?" Hiro looked over at the woman once he heard a new voice. The little boy on her hip stared at him and Hiroshi just looked away, bored with the other child.

"He's been fine; he's just sleeping a lot, un."

Kurenai nodded. "That's natural; I just wonder how he can sleep with all the fuss going on around him." She smiled. "Is it okay if I hold him again?"

Deidara looked away and grumbled something. Konan frowned. "Dei isn't letting anyone hold his baby-"

"And for a good reason, un. If I let one person hold him then everyone will take that as an invite and if I do let them hold him, he'll be passed around like a bong. So sorry Kurenai, but you can't hold him."

The art teacher just nodded and smiled. "I remember when my bundle of joy was born; I wouldn't let anyone hold him," She chuckled and bounced her son who just continued to stare at Hiroshi. "Well I hope he won't be too much of a distraction." Kurenai then walked away and placed her son on the blanket he usually played on. Deidara looked down at Hiroshi who was just lying there, not looking at anything in particular. When Deidara ran a hand over his head, he looked up and cooed at the feeling. Deidara smiled and Konan zoomed in on the baby.

"He's too cute! I might just have to kidnap him!"

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Then if he ever goes missing guess who I'm going to beat up even if they didn't take him, un?"

Konan looked thoughtful for a second. "Tobi...?"

Deidara gave a harsh sigh. "Is Konan being an idiot, Hiro?" The baby just looked away and yawned before snuggling his face into Deidara's chest. "I'm pretty sure that's a yes, un."

Konan grinned. "Aw~! I would never take him, Dei! He'd just look at me and I would melt! Isn't that right, Lil' Hiro?" The baby gave no response and instead fell asleep, "Awww!" Deidara opened his mouth to speak, but he was interrupted once he felt something tug against the hem of his pants. The blonde looked down to see Kurenai's son staring up at him with big eyes. Konan leaned downwards and picked the boy up since Deidara's hands were currently occupied with his own son. The dark haired baby stared at Hiroshi inquisitively, and Konan gave a laugh, "Awww! Imagine if Kurenai's son got together with Hiro when they were older! They would have the cutest babies!"

Deidara shot the girl a growl, "They are both boys, so I don't think that they would have any babies." The bluenette made a move to speak but the blonde interrupted her, "I'm sure that whatever that insane woman did to me all those years ago wouldn't affect him, and besides," Deidara smiled sweetly down at his sleeping son and rocked him gently, "Hiro would be seme~"

Konan pouted before giving a smirk, "Well, I guess that would be true, he is Sasori's son after all…And I guess the age difference isn't so great that it would affect who would be seme…They're what, like nine months apart?"

"Something like that, un.' Deidara shrugged and Kurenai soon came back over to them to check up on her son.

"Sorry, Shin doesn't see a lot of other children…Outside his time in daycare, of course…" Kurenai shrugged but then gave a sudden smile, "Oh! When they're older why don't they have play dates together?"

"OH MY GAWD! YOUR BABY ACTUALLY HAS A NAME?" Hiroshi gave a soft whine but by some miracle didn't wake up.

"…Yes, of course he has a name. Little Shin~" Kurenai picked her son up out of Konan's arms, "Does ShiShi want to have play dates with little Hiro?"

Deidara lifted an eyebrow at the woman, "Ummm…Aren't you a bit worried about having your son play with the son of the neighbourhood gay couple?" Hiro gave a soft whine and woke up, opening his muddy brown eyes slowly.

He looked at Shin, bored, and the dark haired baby continued to stare back at him, "I don't mind, I have nothing against gays. Besides, Sasori was my favourite student! I would love to have him as a part of my family!"

Deidara lifted Hiroshi out of the baby sling and brought him close to the dark haired child, "Look Hiro, this is Shin; he's going to be your best friend when you're older, un." The little red head blinked at the unknown boy, cooing softly and Shin gave a sudden smile, putting a hand out to touch the baby.

He reached out to Hiro and Deidara smiled. Shin was about to touch Hiroshi to pet his red hair, but it seemed more like a smack. Hiro, being confused about the new feeling, began to cry and Deidara pulled him back to his chest, rocking him gently. He almost scowled at the baby, but he didn't know any better, though Shin looked shocked to see Hiroshi cry and he whimpered before burying his face in his mother's neck. "Aw~ Sorry Deidara, he doesn't know any better."

The blonde just gave a harsh sigh and nodded. "Yes, I know," He grumbled and Kurenai gave a small sigh before walking back to her desk.

-x-

Deidara was walking down the street with his baby in tow. He was wide awake, looking around at different things. Sasori had to work late that day and Deidara knew he was going home alone. Once he got to the apartment he wanted to pass out on the floor. The whole day seemed fine but now everything just piled on top of him and he wanted to sleep. "Come on Hiro, un."

He took all of his things to their bedroom and lied Hiroshi down onto the bed before collapsing. The little redhead watched Deidara with curious eyes and Deidara kissed his forehead before getting up to get a fresh bottle of formula. When he came back his baby was still in the same spot in the middle of the bed and Deidara began feeding him, soon falling asleep.

-x-

When Deidara did wake up he stretched his arms out, wanting to cuddle with his baby. He moved around a little trying to find him but came up short. The blonde's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around for his son. He was up on his feet trying to see if he fell off the bed or something but nothing was there. He ran out of the room and heard a cooing noise coming from the nursery. He was in there in no time to find Sasori rocking their child and Deidara was pissed.

"What the hell?" Sasori looked up and smiled at his lover.

"I came home and you were sleeping so I took Hiro for a little father and son bonding time." Hiroshi gurgled in response as he saw the blonde creature.

Deidara scowled. "I almost had a heart attack when I saw he wasn't with me, un!"

"Sorry Babe, I didn't think you would wake up for a while." The red head walked forward to him and gave the blonde a peck on the lips, nuzzling their cheeks together. Deidara gave a sigh, unable to stay mad at his lover, "How was school?"

The blonde shrugged slightly and gently ruffled the little red head's hair, "Well, I did get swamped by fangirls but Kisame and Hidan took care of them. Hiro was no trouble either, he slept most of the time…I also found out that Kurenai's kid actually does have a name…"

"Really?" Sasori blinked at the blonde in surprise, "What's his name?"

"Apparently it is Shin." He shrugged lightly and gave a sigh, "Kurenai wants them to have play dates when they are older."

"That sounds great!" Sasori smiled and gently rocked his son, "Little Hiroshi needs to interact with kids his own age. Did they get along okay today?"

"They kept staring at one another, but Shin went to pet Hiro and ended up hitting him." Deidara glowered at nothing in particular and Sasori gave a light chuckle.

"Awww, he's just a baby, Babe, he doesn't know any better~" The red head offered Hiro to his mother and Deidara eagerly took him, both males exiting the nursery and moving to the kitchen. Sasori set to work on dinner while the blonde sat down at the table, gently rocking his son.

"I think Kurenai is secretly hoping that one day they get together or something like that." Deidara pouted and rocked his baby, the little red head giving a soft whine.

"Awww~ Well we can't force them to fall in love…Though Hiro would have to be seme…But they're only nine months apart so they are practically the same age." Sasori shrugged and pulled out a box of pasta, emptying some of the contents into the pot of hot water, "They'd make a cute pair though~"

"Stop trying to match-make our son! He's not even two weeks old; he can think about boys when he is older! He might not even turn out to be gay anyway; just because both of his parents are doesn't mean that he will be. I mean, my parents were straight and I ended up gay, un." Deidara stuck up his nose for a few moments before turning back to his son, cooing tenderly, "You're a good little boy, aren't you~? You're going to be staying away from boys until you're at least eighteen~"

"I guess your right, only time will tell." Sasori shrugged slightly before he opened up the fridge, pulling out some ingredients. Deidara was still at the table as Sasori continued to make dinner, "You know that you're going to have to learn how to cook soon, right?"

Deidara just stared at the redhead. "Why would I do that, un? I have you to cook for me." Deidara looked down at Hiroshi. "Right Hiro, Daddy's going to cook for us forever!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Uh, no. If not I'll teach you how to cook certain things, okay?"

Deidara sighed. "Fine, but I'm not going to cook anything above cereal, un." He gave a yawn as he began to rock his baby who just yawned along with him. "How are you still tired?"

"He's a baby, Babe." Sasori stirred the boiling pasta and turned it on low to simmer a little more. "I'm sure that when you were a baby you probably slept all day."

Deidara scowled. "I bet you did too!"

Sasori chuckled. "I have higher stamina than that, Babe. You should know that~"

Deidara blushed and rolled his eyes. "We're talking about babies, un."

Once their food was ready Sasori poured an even amount of Salsa on their pasta and they ate at the table. Hiroshi just stared at the food, confused, and clutched Deidara's shirt as the blonde ate. "So are we ever going to get out of here?" Deidara asked as he heard one of their many neighbours arguing about who had the last pizza.

Sasori sighed and put down his fork. "I'm putting money off to the side but I'd have to say around a year before we could get somewhere nice. But not like the South."

The blonde shrugged. "As long as we're safe and I don't have to wake up to someone having sex next door."

Sasori almost laughed. "They stopped once they heard how noisy we were," He got a glare from his lover, "We are during sex and they probably felt discouraged."

Deidara just frowned. "I'm not that loud, un."

"You almost broke my eardrum when you decided to scream," Sasori chuckled. "It still rings every now and then." He smirked once he saw his lover turn red. "You're so cute~"

"Shut up, un." Deidara continued to eat his food and Sasori followed.

-x-

They had finished eating their dinner a while ago, and the family was now currently lying on the couch, watching TV. They had already fed Hiro, given him a bath, changed his diaper, and put him to bed inside of the crib. "So where do you think we will be able to live once we save up enough money?"

"Hmmm…Maybe the better side of the North, or the East…Let's avoid the West since that is the gay side~ We want little Hiro to have _some_ kids to grow up with~" Sasori chuckled and shook his head, "Though I think that the better half of the North is more in our budget, plus it is closer to my work…You will have graduated from school by then as well, and I think Kurenai lives in the better side as well, so Hiro and Shin would be able to play together all of the time."

"Gawd, you're just like Kurenai, un!" Deidara scowled and Sasori gave a chuckle, rolling the blonde over and crawling over him.

"Awww~ We're just thinking about our children's future, Babe~" The red head leaned downwards and connected their lips in a passionate kiss, immediately taking the blonde's breath away. Deidara moaned and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, pulling him closer, but Sasori pulled away too quickly, giving a sadistic chuckle, "Come on Babe; I won't even force you to wear lingerie this time~"

Deidara made no argument and Sasori stood off of the couch, picking the blonde up bridal style with a sadistic smirk as he carried him to their bedroom, making sure to close the door behind them.

-x-

Hiroshi lay on his back in the crib, looking at his stuffed toys with interest, blinking at them. He waved his arms around and kicked his feet, cooing with amusement. Deidara smiled down at his son who had now reached four weeks of age. The little red head's attention turned to his mother and he gave a sudden wide smile and a squeal, kicking his legs out.

The blonde laughed lightly at the adorableness that was his child, picking up one of the stuffed toys within the child's crib, waving it in front of Hiro. The baby cooed and followed the object with his eyes, and Deidara placed it next to the boy. Hiro watched the toy, giving another coo until he was offered the blonde's finger, which he proceeded to squeeze tightly and wave around slowly, soon giving a laugh and another awed smile.

It was the weekend which meant that Deidara had two days of doing nothing but taking care of his son... And maybe some homework. Hiroshi lifted his arm and Deidara picked him up and walked to the living room. "Do you wanna watch some cartoons?" Hiro just cooed and began sucking on his mother's shirt. "You're probably hungry, un." Deidara walked past the living room and went to the kitchen. He had already learned how to make a bottle with one hand which made some things easier. Hiro cooed eagerly once he saw the bottle and began suckling on the tip. Deidara then proceeded to go to the living room and he sat down on the couch to watch something. Sasori yawned as he came from the bedroom and went to the sound of the television. "About time you woke up, un."

Sasori looked at the clock and sighed. "It's five am, Babe."

Deidara shrugged. "I was playing with Hiro." Sasori sat down next to the blonde and looked at his son. "No you can't hold him, I'm feeding him, un." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"I can feed him." He reached for the little redhead but Deidara gave a small growl.

"Take him from me and no sex for a month." Deidara smirked and looked down at his baby. "You like being held by mummy, yeah?"

Hiroshi just waved his arms around a little before settling down. "I don't think you can last a month and I also have the handcuffs." Sasori grabbed the remote from the blonde and changed it to some random show about inanimate talking objects. "I honestly don't know why you haven't tried to destroy them yet~"

Deidara glared at his lover and took the remote back before changing it to a show about animals. "I was watching that, un." Sasori just sighed.

"I never get anything I want," He moaned out dramatically. "I can't even hold my own son!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Fine here," He gently handed Hiroshi over to his father and Sasori smirked.

"That wasn't so hard. And while you're at it you can make breakfast." Deidara scowled.

"'Kay, cereal it is then, un." The blonde left the room and Sasori rolled his eyes, giving a slight yawn as he continued to feed his son. Hiro waved his arms slightly and grabbed onto his father's shirt, causing the red head to give a chuckle.

"Awww~ I wonder if I was this innocent when I was his age~" Sasori lightly played with his son's red hair, cooing down at him as the one month old baby finished with the bottle, pulling it away. The older male burped the little red head and proceeded to gently nuzzle him, which resulted in his son giving an amused laugh, "Yeah~ And then when you're older you are going to be just like your daddy~"

Hiroshi cooed gently and the red head mimicked the baby, but was disrupted once the blonde called out, "Breakfast is ready." Sasori rolled his eyes and stood up, carrying his son into the kitchen, though he was mildly surprised to see that instead of cereal the blonde had cooked bacon.

The red head smirked and nibbled lightly at the blonde's ear, "Awww~ I love you, Babe~" Deidara scoffed and took his son from Sasori, sticking his tongue out at him, though the red head just chuckled and gave his tongue a surprising peck, causing the younger male to flush. "Smells good, doesn't it Hiro?" The baby looked at the food disinterestedly before beginning to wriggle in his mother's arms, starting to suck on his shirt until the blonde offered him his fingers instead. Hiroshi gave a wide smile and took Deidara's pinkie into his hand, beginning to suck on that instead.

The blonde rolled his eyes and took a seat at the table, placing his son down into his lap as he began to eat with his one free hand, "You're just lucky that I felt like something hot instead of cereal, un." Deidara shrugged and Sasori chuckled lightly while Hiroshi continued to suckle on the blonde's fingers.

"I know~" The red head smirked at him for a few moments before he returned to eating the bacon, "So how was school yesterday?"

"It was alright," Deidara shrugged lightly, "Shin and Hiro keep staring at each other, and it gets kinda creepy after a while." The blonde shuddered slightly and frowned down at his son who was still sucking on his finger, his muddy brown eyes slowly closing. "You have a weird fascination with that boy, un."

Hiroshi's large brown eyes opened fully once more and he blinked at the blonde, cooing around his mother's finger, and Deidara rolled his eyes, pulling his digit away. The little red head whined and looked about to cry, but stopped for no apparent reason, instead giving another soft coo and a yawn.

Sasori nodded. "Well it is Hiroshi's first time seeing another baby constantly. He only saw like two other babies in the hospital and that's when we were passing by." The redhead paused to have another bite of the tasty meat. "I think a play date would be good, and maybe you can drop him off at the daycare every once in a while?"

Deidara almost scowled at the thought. "I don't know, un. He seems fine in class with me." He looked down at the little redhead who had decided to take a small nap. He picked up a piece of bacon and began munching on it.

"Well what about tests? Not all the teachers will let you have a baby when you're taking a test." Sasori dusted his hands of any crumbs and stood up. "Do you want some orange juice or milk?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"Orange juice," Deidara said quickly. Sasori nodded and took out two clear glasses, before getting out the carton of orange juice and pouring some into each glass. "I already talked to my teachers about it and they said that as long as he stayed quiet it's fine, un." Sasori sighed and brought the orange juice to the table.

"Well he needs some interaction besides us and our friends. That's why a daycare is a good idea. How about three times a week?" Sasori took a sip as he waited for his lover to answer.

Deidara narrowed his eyes. "Two half days, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Half? How can you have half?" Hiroshi yawned and blinked his eyes a little before closing them again. The redhead smiled. "Even Hiro woke up because he knew something was wrong with that~"

Deidara sighed. "I'll drop him off after lunch for the last two periods and pick him up when school's done." He shrugged. "That's the longest I'll be away from him, un." He stared at the redhead. "If not, then he'll be with me the whole time."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, what two days?"

The blonde shrugged. "How about Wednesday and Thursday?" Deidara took a sip of his orange juice and put it back down on the table so he could take another strip of bacon.

-x-

Deidara watched the two children as they played on the blanket of the art classroom, not taking his eyes off of them. Hiro was now six months old, and he was just lying there on his belly, playing with a random stuffed animal. A fifteen month old Shin was sitting near the little red head, currently mesmerized in the art of stacking blocks.

The blonde had officially graduated from school the week before, but Kurenai had wanted him to bring Hiro to the school one last time to play with Shin, even though they were more interested in the toys than each other. "Awww, they grow up so fast." The dark haired woman smiled and shook her head slowly, "It feels like it was only yesterday that they slept most of the time~"

"Yeah~…But I'm not looking forward to when they're teenagers, un…" Deidara frowned slightly before giving a chuckle, "But then again that's ages away." Hiro looked up from his toy towards the blonde and gave a smile, babbling lightly as he saw that his mother was close by.

"Mamamamamamamamamama." The little red head moved onto all fours and began to crawl towards his mother, reaching his feet and lifting his hands up in the air. Deidara leant down and picked up the six month old, gently bouncing him and cooing to his son.

"No!" They all looked to Shin as he stood up and toddled over to Deidara as well, trying to reach Hiro, "No!"

Kurenai gave a sigh and picked up her own growing son, giving a sigh, "Sorry, he's going through his whole 'no' phase." She turned to Shin and ruffled his dark hair, "Now ShiShi, Hiro wants to play with his mummy."

The little red head gave a laugh, continuing to babble, "Mamamamamamamamama~" Deidara rolled his eyes and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

"NO!" Shin abruptly began to cry, "NOOOOOOO!" Kurenai rolled her eyes and cooed softly, trying to make her young son calm down. The child began to cry, while Hiroshi just stared at him inquisitively, drooling slightly. Deidara placed the little red head back down on the blanket and Kurenai did the same with her child, Shin immediately stopping his cries.

"A little attached aren't we?" Deidara asked as he sat down in a nearby chair and crossed his legs. Kurenai just laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but they see each other so much. Hey, have you and Sasori gone out at all since Hiroshi was born?" The blonde looked confused. Go out? Where? Sasori had been busy with work for a while, around a month, but he said that it should slow down soon. But why would they go out to wherever?

"Why?"

Kurenai gave him a dull look. "All this time and you don't want to go out?" The blonde shrugged. "Well when Shin was born me and my husband never had enough time to do anything and yet I'm surprised that you and Sasori are doing so well..." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm curious about your secret."

Deidara just gave a humourless chuckle and looked over at Hiroshi who took a block from Shin's tower, causing the older baby to give a whine but not fight for it back. "Well, Sasori forced me to keep the baby, he forced me to go to school and get an education... And the baby classes helped... I don't know what the secret is, un! I just never really think about going out."

Kurenai frowned. "Sheesh, it's probably being a teacher; that just adds to the stress," She groaned before falling into an empty chair.

"Hey, you've never mentioned your husband that much." Deidara sat up, a little interested in who Kurenai's husband was.

The art teacher looked thoughtful. "Oh, I haven't? Well we're married; he has a full time job working at some business. His names Asuma...Not sure what else to say besides that…"

Deidara gave a sigh as he watched Hiroshi sucking on a block. He took it away and the little redhead began to whine at his toy being taken away. "Don't want to choke now do we?"

Shin saw the baby's eyes tear up and he looked at Deidara confused. "Nooo!" A few seconds later Hiro was over his little fit and rolled onto his stomach, starting to crawl around.

The blonde rolled his eyes. "He barely even cries when I take things away but he still starts up the waterworks."

Kurenai laughed. "It just means that he won't get attached to certain things. Do you know if he's attached to you?"

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know. I barely leave him so I wouldn't know, un."

Kurenai smiled. "We should find out."

"You want to see what my baby would do if I left him, un?" Deidara asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurenai shrugged.

"Why not? We'll see if he really loves you."

"A little harsh?"

"Let's just see! Now go," She made a shooing motion with her hands and Deidara glared before getting up and walking over to the exit. Hiroshi looked up from his crawling, confused to see the blonde going. He made a small whimper and began crawling towards his mum.

"Mamamamama~" Once Deidara left the room he sat down confused and cried. The blonde immediately rushed in once he heard his baby's sobs and picked him up. Hiro instantly stopped crying; burying his face in his mother's neck, and Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Well…I guess that answers that, un." The blonde shrugged and placed Hiro back down onto the blanket, where he proceeded to knock down Shin's block tower.

The raven haired baby blinked at it but didn't start to cry, "Nooooo!" He pouted and held out a block for Hiroshi to take, which he did. The little red head waved it around for a bit before getting bored of the block, placing it down and moving to instead try to play with Shin's hair, reaching for the dark locks. "Nooo!" The older boy pulled on Hiroshi's red hair to try and make him stop which caused the baby to instantly cry, which then caused Shin to also cry. Hiroshi blinked and immediately stopped his wails at the sight of the raven haired boy crying, and he began to try and crawl onto his lap.

Shin also stopped sobbing once the baby started crawling over him, and he proceeded to stand up, trying to carry Hiro but with little success. The little red head began to get dragged around the room, just giving a bored, disinterested expression until Deidara made Shin stop trying to lift him, "No more dragging him around, un."

"NOOO!" Shin continued without hindrance, and Hiroshi simply gave a yawn, blinking his eyes tiredly.

"Shin," the fifteen month old looked to his mother, "Mummy would like it if you let Hiro sleep."

"Nooo." Despite the words, the raven haired child stopped dragging the baby around, and Hiro kicked his feet a bit before closing his eyes, lying down. At the sight of the little red head falling asleep, Shin also gave a yawn, curiously toddling over to the baby before sitting down next to him. The dark haired child watched Hiro for at least a minute before giving yet another yawn, lying down next to the little red head and soon also falling asleep.

"…" Kurenai coughed into her fist, "Okay, now that is just adorable…" Hiroshi woke up slowly and rolled over so that he was pressing against the other child's side before falling asleep once more. Deidara and Kurenai practically died due to just how adorable it was. "It's a good thing that they are both boys; if they ever got together and then had a kid, it would probably take over the world with its utter cuteness…"

"Point taken…But knowing Hiroshi, he'll probably take after his father, so he won't be cute when he grows up…." Deidara abruptly burst out into dramatic tears, "HE'LL BE FUCKING SEXY!"

"Well my son takes after me, so he'll probably still be cute when he's older…" She pouted in thought and shrugged slightly, "So who would be seme?"

Deidara groaned. "You're like Sasori. They are babies, you shouldn't be thinking about that now... And Hiroshi would be, because he obviously takes after Sasori."

Kurenai frowned a little. "I suppose you're right, but my son is older."

Deidara just shrugged. "We'll just have to see, won't we? But then again... they're babies and that'll be a while to wait, un. Though they may just stay friends. Who knows?" Deidara got up from his chair and picked his baby up off of the ground, startling him a little.

Shin whined and got up. "Noooo!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I don't want Hiro to get all sick and dirty from the floor." He placed his sleepy baby back on their playing blanket and Shin quickly went over to him to make sure that he was okay, before lying back down when he deemed him worthy of being unharmed. "Your kids bugging me; only I am supposed to be this worried for Hiroshi, un."

The art teacher laughed and shook her head. "Shin really likes him. Probably the first real friend he's made."

Deidara nodded. "Same with Hiro but he's still only six months old."

"There you are." Deidara turned around to see his lover walking into the classroom. "I was looking everywhere for you. Hello, Kurenai." Sasori saw his son sleeping on the ground next to Shin and he blinked. "... I knew it." Deidara rolled his eyes and walked up to the redhead before giving him a peck on the lips. "Hey, Babe~ Ready to go home?"

Deidara nodded and grabbed Hiroshi's sweater and other things like toys. He picked up his baby once more and helped him into his sweater. Shin woke up again and looked at his friend confused, though once he saw the sweater he whimpered. "Noooo~!" Kurenai sighed and picked him up so that he wouldn't pester the couple.

"You can go now." She smiled. "I'll hold him back," She said bravely. Deidara rolled his eyes but Sasori smiled back. "Oh and Deidara told me how you guys are looking for a nicer place to stay."

Sasori nodded as Deidara handed him their son so that he could pack up their other things. "Yeah, that's why I've been working so much. Why?"

Kurenai smirked. "Well, I just so happen to know a person in my neighbourhood who is moving out of his house. He's putting it up for a nice price and I thought that maybe you guys would want to check it out."

Deidara almost narrowed his eyes. "You really want them to get together, huh?"

Kurenai just blinked widely. "What? I just think it's a nice place to stay and yes, it is close to our house and Hiro and ShiShi can play together more. Do you not like it when your son is happy?"

Shin just continued to cry out about no's as he leaned towards Hiroshi. "No no no no no!" Sasori smiled and brought Hiroshi over so that the toddler would stop crying. Shin grinned through his tears and leaned closer to the little redhead.

"Shishi, Hiro's going home now, so give him a big hug and a kiss, okay?" Kurenai asked as she bounced her son softly. "Hug and kiss?" Shin leaned over and hugged the little redhead making him whine a little. Deidara almost glared at Shin but knew that his son was still fine. Shin then kissed the baby's cheek and Hiroshi giggled. Sasori grinned and looked at his lover.

"Isn't that just cute, Babe~?"

"Yeah yeah whatever," The blonde scowled lightly and the red head chuckled, nibbling on the younger male's ear, making Deidara blush, "Danna~! Not now~!" He moaned lightly and the red head pulled away, giving another chuckle.

"Fine~" He turned to the woman with her son and waved lightly, "See ya Kurenai, see ya ShiShi~" Sasori and the blonde turned, exiting the room, hearing the little dark haired boy giving another loud 'Noooo' as they left.


	8. Chapter 8

SasoDei – Just Another Day

Part 8

A Collab between Keono and Woolfy

Hiro and Shin ran through the house, laughing, along with several other children who also lived nearby. They ran out into the garden, almost running into some of the grown ups, "Hey! Take a seat already, un!" The kids quickly followed the blonde's orders and ran to the table which had been set up for the party. Hiro sat down at the head of the table with his best friend Shin sitting next to him, and soon both Sasori and Deidara exited their house of four years, the blonde carrying a cake with the five candles already lit.

Everyone, including the adults, began to sing happy birthday to the little red head, and the cake was place in front of him, "Happy birthday to Hiro~ Happy Birthday to you~" Everyone began to cheer and clap as he blew out the candles, giving a laugh.

Sasori and Deidara each gave their pride and joy a kiss on the cheek, before the older red head took the cake back to the kitchen in order to cut it up. Hiro gave a grin at the raven haired male, sticking his tongue out at him, "Haha! I'm the same age as you again, ShiShi!"

Shin blinked at him, blushing from embarrassment before giving a frown, "Yeah, but I'll be older soon!" The five year old leaned forward and gave the red head a kiss on the cheek, having done so since before he could remember, "Happy birthday, Hiro!"

Sasori came out of the house, smiling as he walked back over to the table, placing the cake down. "Hey Babe, do you wanna serve it? I need to go get some spoons~" Deidara rolled his eyes and moved forward, the red head giving him a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks Babe~ Love you~"

"Love you too, un." The red head once again disappeared inside of their home and the blonde began to serve the already cut up cake, smiling at the guests.

"Awww, I can't fudging believe that little Hiro is already five years old!" Konan squealed and ruffled the boy's red hair, "It was like only yesterday that your mummy wouldn't even let anyone hold you because you were so small!"

Hiroshi blinked up at the woman and Sasori returned with spoons, handing them out to each person. "You know," Hanako looked distastefully at the cake which the young red head's parents had both made from scratch, "we could have had a cake professionally made…"

"Mum!" Deidara shot the woman a sharp glare, "You are not spoiling our son." He handed her a piece of cake on a plate, "Now stop trying to show off and be happy."

"…It is a very nice home, Sasori." Akio looked around the small back garden and then at the house, "How is the mortgage going?"

"Almost paid it off." Sasori smiled and handed the blonde's father a plate with a piece of cake on it, "It's a nice place, isn't it? Two bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom, living room, a study, plus there is a spare bedroom I use for a workroom." The red head chuckled lightly and took his seat at the table, sitting next to his lover, "Isn't this nice, Babe?"

"Yeah~" Deidara smiled lightly at his lover, before giving a bitter frown, "I just wish that someone hadn't gotten our son a PlayStation 3 for his fifth birthday…" He shot a glare at his parents, and Sasori rolled his eyes, kissing the blonde on the cheek.

"Calm down, Babe, our son is allowed to have some toys, it's not spoiling him that much…I mean, it's not like when they tried to convince us to let them buy him a car last year…" Sasori sighed and rubbed his love's back, giving him a peck on the lips, "Relax~"

Hanako and Akio sat down in their seats as everyone ate their slice of cake. There were casual conversations around the table, things like Sasori getting another promotion at his job, Hiroshi was going to start school soon and other things that bore the little redhead. One thing that people were still talking about was how his parents had gotten married last year.

"You could've just asked us to set up a wedding and we would've done it," Hanako said with a sigh. "That would've been so much better than just signing some papers."

Deidara sighed and looked at his mom lazily. "We're not talking about this again. Sasori was lucky enough to get me to marry him, un."

The redhead chuckled from beside him. "Yeah the first time I asked, Deidara banished me to the couch."

"Yeah but you kept on bugging me for two years till I finally said yes, un. So it's not always a good thing that we got married." Deidara took a bite of his cake as his mother began talking.

"Well are you two going to have more children?" She asked, some hope in her voice. Deidara began coughing and choking on his cake and the kids laughed. Sasori shot them a glare before patting the blonde's back. Once the younger male's throat had cleared Deidara was glaring daggers at his mother.

"No, we are not having anymore kids, and I got what was wrong with me fixed, un. So don't even joke about it."

Hanako gave a small whimper but smiled. "O-okay."

Hiroshi looked around bored as everyone else still ate. He had already eaten his slice but he saw the Shin was still eating his own. "Hey, can I have some, ShiShi?" Hiro asked, looking at his friend excitedly.

The raven froze as he was about to put a piece in his mouth. "But this is my cake," He protested weakly.

"Oh..." Hiroshi looked down, dejected and slumped down in his chair. Shin bit his lip and pushed his plate over so it was between them. The redhead blinked up and grinned wildly. "Thanks, ShiShi~!" He and the older boy ate their cake together.

"Okay time for presents," Deidara called out. The kids jumped out of their chairs and he herded them to the living room so his son could open his gifts.

Hiro was firstly handed an expertly wrapped gift that was obviously from his grandparents, and he resisted the urge to bite his lip. The presents that they gave him were never anything that he actually wanted; a plasma television (which his mother used more than he did), a computer with wireless broadband (which, again, his mother used a lot), and other things that he used so little that he couldn't even remember them. His father always told him to be polite about it, however, as they were apparently 'expensive' or something like that.

The young red head ripped off the wrapping paper, blinking as he saw that his grandparents had bought him a PlayStation 3. All the other kids gave gasps and stared in awe at it, shocked by such an expensive gift. Hiroshi feigned excitement, smiling widely up at his grandparents, "Thank you Nana and Grampy!"

They smiled down at their grandson, and Hiroshi quickly moved onto his next present, "This one is from your mother and I~" Sasori wheeled something into the room and the five year old stared in absolute shock, before giving a wide grin.

It was a bike which had a gift ribbon on the handles (along with a red helmet), and it was just what Hiro had wanted. He hopped up and ran to his parents, giving them each a tight embrace, "Thank you Mummy! Thank you Daddy! I love you!" Sasori ruffled his son's hair and made him sit back down so that he could open up his other presents.

"Here Hiro…" Shin held out a present that was neatly wrapped in colourful paper with dinosaurs on it. The red head took the box, smiling at his best friend before carefully unwrapping it. He blinked in surprise when he saw that it was a pair of walkie-talkies, and pretty good ones at that. "See? So we can talk even when we aren't playing together!"

Hiroshi looked to the boy with a wide grin, immediately flinging his arms around the raven haired boy, "I love it, ShiShi! Thank you so much!" He gave the boy a grateful kiss on the cheek, and hugged him for at least half a minute, causing Shin to blush from embarrassment.

-x-

Sasori and Deidara were busy tidying up after the party, with Kurenai helping them out while their sons were running around the house playing with the walkie-talkies. The blonde rolled his eyes and gave an accusing look at the woman, "Of course you would get something that let's the boys communicate 24/7, un…"

Kurenai grinned at him and gave a nod, "Of course~ My, you guys getting married is still hot gossip, I mean it's been like a year since you eloped! Can I see the ring again?" Deidara rolled his eyes and held out his hand, revealing the ring that was set with a single shimmering diamond, "Awww~ It's so pretty!"

"Thanks," Sasori smirked and finished washing the dishes, leaving them out to dry for a few minutes, "it was my mother's engagement ring." He moved over to Deidara, giving him a peck on the lips while wrapping his arms around him.

"Gawd~" Kurenai rolled her eyes, "You guys are as smitten as when Sasori first started trying to win your heart…And get into your pants…"

Deidara scowled and folded his arms stubbornly, "Fucking rape…" Sasori chuckled and gave the younger male another kiss before moving to dry the dishes. Deidara looked at the clock and sighed. "Hiro, time for bed, say goodbye to Shin, un." The little redhead stopped running and looked at his mum in disbelief.

"Why? Today's my birthday so I can't I stay awake a little longer?" He gave his best puppy in the rain look and Deidara tried to remind himself that this was the spawn of Sasori.

He gave a harsh sigh. "Half an hour, but then you're going to bed." Hiroshi grinned widely and nodded before running off to play with his best friend in the remaining time. Deidara took a deep breath as he rubbed his forehead. "That kid is going to be a manipulative thing when he gets older. I bet Sasori got through high school with smiles and kissing ass."

The redhead laughed and began passing the blonde some dishes to put away. "No, sorry Babe, I actually tried in high school, but if I did get in trouble I usually got out of it easily."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "Why was that?"

Deidara shuddered and Sasori gave a small smile. "You don't want to know, un," The blonde said, giving a shiver. Even after almost six years he still had the image burned into his brain of Hidan getting sexed up on their principal's desk. "Well that still proves that Sasori's a two-face."

Sasori chuckled. "Sure I was, Babe~ Or maybe my sexiness was causing a mirage and making you hallucinate. You probably weren't able to handle the truth."

Deidara rolled his eyes and continued to put away dishes. Soon the house was tidied up and Hiroshi and Shin had to part. "Nooooo~! I don't wanna leave Hiro!" Kurenai sighed as she held her son.

"ShiShi!" Deidara sighed and picked up his own five year old.

"Hiro, it's been half an hour. Bedtime now, un." The little redhead whimpered and his eyes filled with tears.

"No~ I don't wanna go to bed~" He whimpered and began to cry.

Deidara sighed. "You should probably go, un." Kurenai nodded and she left through the front door with her crying son in tow. The blonde looked down at his son and he rubbed his back. "Hey, don't cry, un," He cooed. "I'll read you your favourite story, okay?" The boy continued to sob but nodded. "If you stop crying I'll let you have ice-cream for breakfast." The redhead stopped his crying and looked up at his mum with startled eyes.

"Really?"

Deidara nodded. "Only if you don't get upset about leaving Shin again. Okay?" The boy nodded excitedly. Sasori shot the blonde a disapproving look and Deidara simply gave the red head an apologetic smile, carrying their growing son to his bedroom. Hiro had long since outgrown his crib, so his parents had given him the bed that Sasori had had since he had been young.

Deidara still found it quite creepy that his son slept in the bed that the blonde had been raped in…Plus it was also the bed that the little red head had been conceived in…Well, either there or in the shower…Hiro quickly pulled on some pyjamas which had pictures of dinosaurs on and quickly crawled underneath the covers in expectation.

Deidara picked up the Dr Seuss book that was his son's favourite and began to read aloud while showing his son the pages, "That Sam-I-Am, that Sam-I-Am, I do not like that Sam-I-Am. Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them, Sam-I-Am, I do not like green eggs and ham."

-x-

Hiro was asleep before Deidara even finished reading to him, and the blonde smiled at the adorable sight, giving his son a kiss on the forehead, "Nighty night~" He tucked the little boy in and then left the room, turning the lights off as he went.

As soon as his mother had left the room, Hiroshi stopped pretending to be asleep, giving a grin as he picked up his walkie-talkie, "ShiShi? Are you there?"

There were a few moments of silence on the other line, "Hiro, go to sleep." The voice was Kurenai's and the little red head pouted before putting the walkie-talking down, finally going to sleep.

-x-

"Lt ShiShi, do you have visual?" The ten year old red head peered over the top of the couch at their destination, using his walkie-talkie to communicate with the eleven year old boy.

"Affirmative, Sgt Hiro, I see the target," Shin gave a gulp and a frown, "I'm going in!"

"No Lt ShiShi!" Hiro gasped as he saw the raven haired boy start to move out, "That's suicide!"

"I have to do it, Sgt Hiro…If I don't make it…Tell my mummy and daddy that I love them…" Shin stealthily moved forward, avoiding detection from the blonde soldier who guarded the military lair. He managed to hide just beneath the pedestal, his goal sitting just above him; so close yet so far. As soon as the blonde soldier turned his back, the dark haired boy leapt up and grabbed the tray from the kitchen bench.

"Hey!" The blonde soldier heard the sound of the tray, glaring down at the eleven year old boy, "Those cookies are for after dinner, un!"

"OH NO! THE MISSION HAS BEEN COMPROMISED! ABORT ABORT! RUN SGT HIRO, RUN!" Shin dropped the tray, managing to swipe a few cookies from it before he and the little red head bolted from the room, screaming as if they were under enemy fire.

Deidara facepalmed and gave a harsh sigh, "Stupid solider phase…" He shook his head and picked up the tray which still had a few cookies sitting on it, "I EXPECT YOU BOTH TO STILL EAT YOUR DINNER, YOU HEAR ME? Fucking sleepovers…"

Sasori eyed the two squealing boys running past him as he entered the kitchen and smirked. "You seem to have your hands full," He teased. He went to grab a cookie but Deidara smacked his hand with a wooden spoon.

"No! After dinner, un." Sasori just pouted and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, pulling him in close. "Only after dinner? What if I want some sweets now~?" He rubbed their hips together and Deidara flushed slightly with a small glare on his face.

"…After dinner, un." Deidara smirked and pecked his husband's lips before moving back to making dinner.

"I remember when you would barely even cook." Sasori chuckled as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, that was until we got a bottomless pit for a son." Deidara began chopping up vegetables.

Sasori smirked. "I think black hole is a better comparison." He heard his son and best friend giggling from Hiroshi's bedroom and rolled his eyes. "Well if Hiroshi doesn't eat then you can ground him again... Or at least try to," He chuckled.

Deidara glared at his lover. "I have a knife, un." Sasori stopped laughing but he was still smirking. "He's already in his rebellious phase, sorta, he just likes to do what he wants."

"It's not all that bad-"

"Painting the neighbour's dog neon orange so it doesn't get hit by a car is bad, Danna, un." Deidara sighed and put some of the vegetables in a bowl.

"Aw, come on, Babe~ They were just thinking of the dog's safety!" Deidara rolled his eyes but gave a small smile. It had been kind of cute when they had showed their parents how proud they were about painting that old dog. He honestly had no idea how to feel; one, it was terrible that they did that but the owner didn't mind, he said, and two it was adorable that they thought of it in the first place, but three, it was just plain stupid. Sasori came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his lover's shoulder. "What is for dinner anyway?"

"Macaroni and cheese, with salad, un," Deidara answered as he began putting the macaroni in the boiling water.

Sasori hummed and brushed his lips against the blonde's neck. "Sounds good~" He kissed his lover's neck before bitting gently. Deidara stopped what he was doing and bit back a moan. He gripped the counter and turned his head so that Sasori could molest his neck further.

Deidara gave a moan that was heard by both Hiro and Shin, the young boys moving to investigate, though confused by the sight. "What's your daddy doing to your mummy?"

Hiro blinked and gave a shrug, already bored of watching, before he had a fun idea, "My dad is biting my mum…Because…WE'RE VAMPIRES!" The red head made a hissing sound and began to chase after his friend, both of them laughing as a new game began.

Sasori and the blonde were faintly startled by the sudden interruption, and the red head stopped molesting his lover's neck. Deidara sighed and offered his husband a cookie which Sasori eagerly took with a smirk, "You're turning our son into a manipulative bastard, un…"

The red head chuckled and pecked the younger male on the lips, "You're the one who encourages him by always falling for that puppy dog look~" Deidara pouted and was pulled into another kiss that lasted until the blonde realised that if he didn't stir the cheese sauce, it would burn.

Hiro and Shin were currently rolling around on the ground, with the younger male being victorious, "Haha! Beat you ShiShi! Now you're a part of my undead army!"

Shin pouted slightly, "Fine, but can I be a nice vampire? Please?" Hiro got off of his friend and helped him up while rolling his eyes.

"You can't be a nice vampire, ShiShi, there's no such thing!" He shook his head and the dark haired male continued to pout for a few moments.

Shin looked to the red head's parents, giving a slight frown, "Hey…Isn't your mummy a boy?" Hiroshi blinked in confusion and gave a slow nod, "But didn't we learn in school last week that only girls could have babies? Dose that mean that you were adopted?"

The younger red head blinked in shock; his parents had always told him that he had come from his mummy's tummy; he couldn't possibly be adopted…Could he? "DINNER'S READY, UN!" They both made their way to the table, taking a seat as the red head's mother brought out plates with food on and his father poured drinks. Everyone began to eat as soon as they sat down, except for Hiroshi, "What's wrong, un? You better not have filled up on cookies!"

The young red head blinked up at his mother before giving a slight frown, "Mum, am I adopted?" Sasori spluttered his drink, and both parents stared awe-struck at their son.

"Hiroshi Akasuna! Of course you weren't adopted! We've already told you that you came from mummy's belly, un." Deidara gave a gentle sigh, "What makes you think that you're adopted? If you were adopted then you wouldn't be the spitting image of your father, now would you?"

Hiroshi looked between Deidara and Sasori, blinking at them slowly before frowning once more, "But we learnt in school that only girls could have babies…And mum is a boy…"

Sasori sighed and shook his head, giving his son a soft reassuring smile, "Your mother is a very special case; when he was just a baby a mean old witch placed a curse on him. But trust me; your mother was definitely carrying you around inside of his belly for nine months – I was the one who had to look after him. You're mummy's little boy~" Sasori ruffled his son's hair and Hiro gave a hopeful smile as he was told that he wasn't adopted.

Deidara gave a sigh of relief and they all continued to eat, changing the subject to school. "So when are you two going to do some homework, un?" Deidara asked as he ate some salad. The duo gulped and looked at each other.

"Um, w-we don't know-"

"Shin!" Hiroshi whined. "We were going to do it soon." Hiro looked down at his food, but gave a sideways glance at Shin to play along.

"Y-yeah, soon!" Deidara eyed the two boys.

"I guess I can watch you two do your homework after dinner?"

"We can do it by ourselves," Hiro grumbled. Deidara sighed and put down his fork.

"Your guy's teacher called. She said that you two aren't doing very well in class and she said it's because you two keep on messing around with each other. She suggested that you two go to separate classes if that doesn't change, un." Hiroshi's brown eyes widened.

"B-but, we didn't do anything wrong!" He complained.

Sasori sighed. "The point is you two aren't doing your work. So no more slacking off."

Shin frowned. "Does my mummy know?"

Deidara nodded. "She does, so you have to pick up the slack. After dinner, homework then bed-"

"But, Mum-"

"Hiroshi, un." Deidara gave a small glare. "That's that. You two can play in the morning."

The ten year old slumped in his chair. "This is so unfair."

"Life isn't fair," Deidara retorted. "Now eat, un." As more casual conversation ensued Sasori began rubbing the blonde's thigh, slowly getting closer to the centreb. "Don't," Deidara warned as his face flushed. The children didn't notice yet and he didn't want them to know.

Hiroshi soon finished his mac and cheese, but slowly before going to his room to do his homework, Shin following. "I don't want to do homework," Shin complained.

"We have to. My mum's going to be here soon." And just like that, the blonde appeared a few seconds later through the redhead's door.

"'Kay time to work."

-x-

"I don't know the answer to that, Hiroshi, un! Blame your teacher for giving you homework that makes no sense!" Deidara sighed and stood up. "I'll talk to her in the morning. You don't have to do your homework tonight, un." The two boys cheered. "But you still have to go to bed." The boys 'awwed' in unison. Once they were all snug in their pyjamas, Deidara tucked them into Hiroshi's bed. "And I'll know if you two get out of bed. Good night, un." Deidara closed the door to his son's bedroom and went to his own to see Sasori leaning against the headboard, only in boxers. The blonde smirked and closed the door behind him before crawling onto the bed and into his lover's lap.

"Just try to be quiet."

-x-

Hiroshi slowly blinked his eyes open when he thought he heard something. It sounded familiar but also kind of scary. "ShiShi," He whispered, waking the raven. "Do you hear that?" The older boy listened.

"Yeah..."

Hiroshi looked at his door when he heard the sound again. "We should investigate," He said excitedly.

Shin looked scared and he almost ducked under the covers. "I don't know, Hiro. What if it's a ghost?"

"Then we'll fight it! Come on." Hiro got out of bed and turned, grabbing onto the raven haired boy and pulling him up. Shin whimpered slightly but followed his friend as the red head led them through the house, following the noise until they reached the door to his parent's room, "Oh no! The ghost is attacking mum and dad! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Hiro tried to dramatically kick the door open but it refused to budge, so he had to - less dramatically - use the door knob. They ran inside and Shin instinctively turned on the lights, "DIE GHOS-"

He stared in shock to see that his parents weren't getting attacked by a ghost. Father was kneeling over mother, thrusting forward while the blonde was giving loud moans of absolute bliss. The red head abruptly brought Deidara into a passionate kiss and the blonde practically screamed into his mouth as they finished, pulling away with a sigh of relief. Sasori groaned lightly before pulling out of his lover, giving the blonde another chaste kiss.

"Mum? Dad?" The older red head jumped in surprise, accidentally falling off of the far side of the bed with a loud 'OMPH!' Deidara sat up quickly as he looked over at his son and his son's best friend, blushing before quickly pulling the blanket to cover his naked body.

"H-Hiroshi! Shin!" He gulped, trying to think of what to say in the awkward situation, "What are you doing here? I told you not to get out of bed!"

"W-We thought you were being attacked by a ghost!"

Sasori stood up, coming back into view after having found his boxers on the floor, now hiding his glory, "Boys…" The red head didn't know what to say, giving a cough into his fist, "…Ummm…What you just saw was something that…Well…"

Deidara gave a groan at the confused children, slumping back into the bed, "Maybe you should just give them 'The Talk', Danna…"

"Why me?" Sasori shot the blonde a shocked expression, but Deidara had already buried himself underneath the sheets, and the red head just gave a sigh. "Fine…Come on boys, I'll make you some hot chocolate…"

-x-

The three sat at the kitchen table, the two confused boys sipping hot chocolate while the red head's father tried to come up with something to say. He had called Kurenai, of course, telling her about the situation, and she had said that she was fine with the red head giving her son The Talk as well.

"Well…What you saw just then…" He gave a sigh and relaxed, "Okay, so what you saw just then is called 'Sex'…When a mummy and a daddy love each other very much, they…Well, aren't you learning about sex in school?" The boys thought before giving a very slow nod, having just started on the subject the week before, "Good, so I don't need to explain that…" He took a sip of his own hot chocolate, still trying to think about what to say.

"Why was mummy screaming like that?" Hiroshi asked, very interested. "And why were you guys naked?"

"What was that white stuff?"

"Okay, okay! I'll answer just one at a time."

Hiro looked excited and continued on with his question. "Why was mummy screaming like that?"

Sasori sighed and took the last gulp of his hot chocolate. Might as well get it over with. "Well, sex was created to reproduce, but some people use it for... pleasure." He cleared his throat. "So mummy was screaming because he felt really, really…_really_ good."

"Why were you guys naked?"

Sasori stood up, "I think I need more hot chocolate-"

"Daddy~" Hiro whined. "Can't you just tell us?"

Sasori sighed and sat back down. "Well for sex to happen people usually have to be naked."

"But why~?"

Sasori took a deep breath. "Dear God. Well." He then realized he would have to explain everything. He might as well get it over with. "Well for sex to happen like I said before you have to be naked and the reason you have to be naked is so..." God he couldn't say it! "You just stick it in and there you go! You use lubrication so your uke doesn't tear up and yell at you, or if you're cheap use spit."

"Stick what in?" Shin asked.

Sasori groaned. "Your penis."

"In where?"

"For the love of god, can you two not put two and two together?" Sasori wanted to smash his head against the table. "In your uke's butt."

"What's an uke?" Hiro piped up.

"The person who is on the bottom, or takes it up the butt."

"Then what's the person on top called?" Shin.

"Seme."

"What was that white stuff?" Shin asked.

"It's what comes out when you feel really good. That's why mummy was screaming."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it feels good."

Hiro looked thoughtful. "... Why do you and mummy do that? Do you guys want another baby?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, we do it because it feels good."

Again Hiroshi began thinking of a question. "Can Shin and I do it since you said it's good?"

Sasori's eyes went wide and it felt like his head exploded. "... Not until you're eighteen. Anything else?"

"I want more hot chocolate!"

"Me too!" Shin squealed in joy.

Sasori sighed. "Yeah, I could use another cup, too…"

-x-

Soon Sasori tucked Hiroshi and Shin back into bed, "And... don't tell your mummies I told you all of this, okay? Just that you understand, got it?" Both boys nodded. "'Kay, good... Stay in bed."

Sasori went back to his bedroom to see Deidara awake, reading a book. "Well?"

"They know now."

Deidara sighed. "Good, un." He put his book down and turned off the lamp. Sasori got into bed before lying down next to his lover. "You smell like hot chocolate, un."

Sasori smirked. "I'm sweet~" Deidara rolled his eyes before nuzzling closer to his husband. "... Wanna go again?"

The blonde gave a sigh and rolled his eyes, "Fine…" Sasori smirked triumphantly and moved over the younger male, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

Hiroshi and Shin were currently biking up the street on their way home after a boring day of school, "Gawd, it's so boring!" The seventeen year old red head gave a sigh and shook his head as they neared his house.

"School's okay…Though you're lucky that your mother isn't your teacher." Shin gave a sigh and they both pulled up to the red head's house, parking their bikes in the empty garage. All of their parents were still at work (the year before Deidara had been given a job at Sasori's work), so they usually crashed at the red head's home after school.

They moved to the front door and Hiro unlocked it using his key, politely letting the shorter raven haired boy go inside first, closing the door behind them. The duo moved into the red head's bedroom, sitting down on the bed in order to play on the PlayStation 4 that Hiroshi had received for his birthday last month, uploading a two-player first person shooter game. The red head wasn't really into it, however, and he soon grew bored of it. He resisted the sudden urge to smirk once he recalled the idea that he had had a few days ago; this was the perfect opportunity! "Hey ShiShi…"

The raven threw a grenade in the game, only to have it bounce back and make his character explode instead. Shin pouted and gave a sigh as he got game over, turning to his best friend, "Yeah Hiro?"

"Well, do you remember when we were little…" Hiro gave an absolutely innocent expression, "…how you used to always kiss me on the cheek?" Shin blinked at him, taken slightly aback by the comment before slowly nodding his head and Hiro leaned closer towards him, turning his face, "Kiss?" The raven gave a shy frown before leaning forward, giving the red head a quick peck on the cheek, confused further once the taller male gave a pout, "Awww, that's not a kiss~…"

Shin was taken aback once the red head pressed their lips together, causing him to carelessly drop the controller onto the floor. Before the raven could pull away, Hiro had wrapped his arms around the male and pushed him down against the soft bed. The shy seventeen year old whimpered lightly and grabbed onto the red head's shirt, giving a gasp once Hiro ran his tongue over Shin's lip. The older male shyly opened his mouth, losing all of his senses once Hiroshi's tongue brushed against his own.

The red head began to skilfully molest Shin's mouth, the submissive boy moaning lightly before nervously wrapping his arms around Hiro's neck, deepening the kiss. The younger male slid his hands up Shin's shirt, beginning to pinch and play with the seventeen year old's nipples, causing the raven to give a high pitch moan into the red head's mouth. They soon pulled apart after running out of air, and Hiroshi gave a smirk and a chuckle, "Now that's a kiss~"

Shin blushed madly and he tried pushing Hiroshi off of him. "We can't do this! Your mum and dad will be home soon!" He whispered harshly.

Hiro smirked. "Then I guess we better move it along~" He nuzzled his best friend's neck before giving a long lick. Shin stiffened then loosened up and gave a needy moan. "See? You're enjoying it~" Hiro sat up a little to remove Shin's shirt. Once it was off, Shin's face looked redder than Hiroshi's hair. Hiro leaned down and licked one of the raven's nipples, causing him to gasp. He moved to pinch the other one and the raven mewled as he arched his back.

"H-Hiro~!" He pushed Hiroshi's head away from his chest, and the redhead smashed their mouths together. Shin moaned and wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck, pulling him closer. Soon Shin had to pull away for air and Hiroshi took that time to molest his neck. "Ah~"

The redhead smirked and he slipped out of his shirt. He moved to rub their groins together and Shin's eyes widened before giving a loud moan. "Very sensitive~" Hiro smirked. He ran his hand softly down the raven's chest all the way to his stomach but stopped at his pants line. "So very sensitive."

"Hir- Ah~! Oh god~!" Shin threw his head back and moaned loudly as Hiroshi began stroking his member slowly. "W-we shouldn't d-do this, Hiro~" He was blushing hotly and panting and Hiroshi continued to smirk.

"On that again? Come on, ShiShi, where's your adventurous side?" Hiroshi leaned in close, their lips barely touching.

"How is this a-an adventure?" The redhead chuckled.

"We'll just have to see, ShiShi~" He gripped the raven's member harder and the older male just cried out in pleasure.

"Y-yes!" Hiroshi chuckled again and took his hand out.

"I need to go get something," He whispered against the teen's lips. "Stay here~" He got off the bed and went to his parents bedroom. He went to one of their side tables and began looking for lube. "Come on~ I know they have like three bottles of it!" He soon found one and smirked in triumph before going back to his friend. Shin was still lying on his bed, and he still looked uncomfortable but needy. "I got something that will make this more... easier~" He climbed back onto the bed and kissed Shin on the lips softly before unbuttoning his pants. The raven jumped in surprise and Hiroshi continued on by pulling his pants and boxers off in one swift motion before throwing them off to the side. Shin blushed as he realized that he was stark naked and he almost tried to cover up.

"H-Hiro! S-Stop! We're not s-supposed to until we're e-eighteen!" The red head rolled his eyes, still smirking as he made the older male stop trying to cover up.

"Meh, you'll be eighteen in a month~ The legal age for sex is like sixteen anyway!" Hiroshi moved back to the boy's neck, nibbling an extra sensitive portion of skin, causing Shin to give another moan. The red head began to kiss his way down the raven's body, soon reaching his hard length, giving a smirk. He closed his eyes and ran a tongue up the shaft, causing Shin to both moan and panic at the same time.

"D-Don't!" Hiro gave a harsh sigh, rolling his eyes before pulling away from the older male's hard length, sitting up slightly while giving a smirk.

"You're right; my parents will be home soon, so we don't have a lot of time to spare~" The red head undid his own pants and pulled them off, revealing his impressive manhood from beneath. Shin gazed downwards, immediately paling once he saw the taller male's imposing length, before returning to panicking until the red head calmed him down, "It's okay, ShiShi~ This is going to be good for the both of us~"

Shin whimpered, having always been the shy, modest one of the duo, while Hiro was more the outgoing one. The red head picked up the bottle of lube, knowing exactly what to do as he spread some on his fingers, placing the tube back down. He moved his fingers to the older male's entrance, rubbing his digits against him teasingly, causing Shin to give a groan, "H-Hiro~"

The red head smirked slightly wider before sliding two fingers inside of the raven haired boy, moving them as deep as possible. Shin gave a cry and trembled lightly in a mix of slight pain and even slighter pleasure. Hiroshi began to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of the boy's heat, the raven beginning to make quiet moans, his dark blush returning, dusting his cheeks hotly as he held tightly to the sheets underneath him.

After a while, Hiro decided to add his third digit as well, resulting in another slightly pained moan from the raven haired boy. The red head rolled his eyes and began to thrust his fingers once more, scissoring them in order to stretch the older male's heat further for what was to come.

Soon the younger male grew bored, removing his fingers from the raven's entrance, causing Shin to whimper slightly as he knew what was coming, "Don't worry, ShiShi, it won't be that bad~ We have the lube~" Hiroshi picked up the tube and pored a generous amount onto his hand, placing the bottle back onto his side table. He smeared the lubricant over his hard length, making sure that it was evenly coated, before moving back over the raven, "Are you ready?"

Shin shook his head, bringing his hands up to grasp onto the taller male's shoulders. His face was dusted bright red; he was panting unevenly in wanton lust and was giving Hiroshi a look that was both needy and shy. Hiro stifled a groan of pleasure at the sight, positioning his length at the entrance of Shin's heat. He wrapped his arms around the male's waist and – without warning - gave a hard thrust forward, becoming fully sheathed immediately. Hiro gave a loud groan of pleasure as his length became encased within hot, tight bliss.

He looked down at the raven haired teen to see his head thrown back in pain and his mouth open in a silent scream. There were tears gathering at the corners of his closed eyes and Hiroshi almost felt bad, but the pleasure overruled that. He leaned down to kiss away Shin's tears as he let him adjust. "It's okay~" He cooed. "It'll feel better soon."

Shin nodded, not trusting his voice at all. He opened his teary eyes and brought Hiroshi closer to him. "Just... just don't move yet~"

The redhead nodded and stayed in that position for a few minutes till he couldn't take it anymore. "I-I'm sorry," He groaned out. He suddenly pulled partway out and practically slammed back in. Shin gave a gasp of pain, but it didn't feel as bad as before. Hiroshi continued moving, trying to keep his thrusts the same pace but it felt too good to do that. He gave a low moan, which made Shin realize that he was getting all of the pleasure.

"H... Hiro~" The redhead looked down at Shin who looked like he was dying for some pleasure. That's when he remembered that there was a spot in men that made sex feel that much better. He began changing angles, trying to locate the teen's sweet spot and was not surprised to see Shin moan under him.

"Better?" Hiroshi asked as he began to increase his pace. Shin just nodded as he practically screamed.

"Th-there, Hiro~ There~!" Shin gripped at his friend's shoulders even harder, but moved to his back, trying to bring him closer; digging his nails into his back during the process. "Harder~!" The redhead smirked widely as he saw that Shin was enjoying this as much as he was. He crushed his lips to the older male's and slipped his tongue inside in no time. He moaned into his mouth which was filled with screams. Hiroshi moved his hand between their bodies and began to pump the submissive teen. Shin pulled away with a groan. "N-no~ Th-that's too much!"

Hiroshi smirked at the look Shin was giving him. Pleading, but still wanting him to keep on going. "I'm just trying to make you feel good, ShiShi~ Like how you make me feel~" He began bitting his neck and sucking deeply. "You make me feel so hot, ShiShi~" The said male mewled at that.

Hiro began placing love bites and hickeys over the raven hair's neck, marking him as belonging to the red head. He gave a hard thrust forward, hitting the older male's prostate gland dead centre while pumping him simultaneously.

Shin practically screamed and dug his nails deeper into the male's back, "H-Hiro!" The red head knew that the end was near, and he began to thrust desperately faster, pumping Shin more vigorously to try and force his uke to finish first. The raven haired boy continued to cry out the slightly younger male's name, rocking in time with his thrusts, unable to contain himself. An uncomfortable pressure was building up in his abdomen, growing more and more unbearable with each moment that went by. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and he gave a scream as he released over their chests, "HIRO~!"

The red head cringed once he felt the hot walls clamp around his length, and he gave a few desperate thrusts before releasing inside of the older male, giving a groan, "Shi~" He wrapped his arms around the raven, holding him close as they rode out their bliss, burying his head in the older male's neck.

"H-Hiro~…" The red head gave a groan and pulled out of the raven, rolling onto his side, pulling Shin against him. Hiroshi wrapped his arms around the smaller male, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "…Does this mean we're going out…?"

The red head blinked at the boy and gave a smirk, nuzzling the boy's wavy shoulder length black hair, "Of course, ShiShi~"

Shin gave a nod that was half happy and half tired, wrapping his own arms around the dominant male, "…I…I love you, Hiro…" The red head gave a soft smile and kissed the submissive boy both softly and chastely on his lips.

"I love you too, ShiShi~" He pulled the covers up over their bodies and held the smaller male close against his chest.

"…Sh-Shouldn't we get dressed before your parents come home?" Hiroshi began to softly stroke the boy's hair tenderly, nuzzling the top of his head once again.

"Soon…I just wanna hold you like this for a few minutes…We have plenty of time…" Shin gave a slow nod and closed his eyes, Hiro doing the same, and after a few moments they both fell blissfully into sleep.

-x-

"WHAT THE FUCK?" The two seventeen year olds awoke with a start, sitting up, Shin hissing at this, and looked towards the door. Deidara stood in the doorway gaping at them, face flushed and shaking lightly from anger, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BOTH NAKED IN BED TOGETHER?"

Shin opened his mouth but then closed it, blushing from embarrassment, and Hiro gave a sheepish grin, "…Ah…It isn't as bad as it looks?"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Deidara sneered at the two males with absolute rage, "GET DRESSED AND SIT YOURSELF DOWN ON THE FUCKING COUCH! SASORI! CALL KURENAI AND TELL HER TO GET THE FUCK OVER HERE, UN!"

"Why?" Sasori moved to the doorway, looking into the room at the sight, raising an eyebrow, before he realised what was going on, "…Told you, Babe~"

"SHUT UP AND CALL KURENAI!" Sasori rolled his eyes, though was visibly smirking as he left the room. "GET DRESSED!" Deidara left the room, slamming the door. Hiroshi smirked at Shin who looked like he'd seen a ghost. He leaned over and kissed one of his love bites, snapping the raven haired boy out of his trance.

"N-no, Hiro! We have to go; they're calling my mom! Can we sneak out?" The redhead chuckled and went to the floor, finding his boxers before pulling them on.

"Na, if we try to run away my mum will probably try to run us over with his car. It won't be so bad, ShiShi, it's not like they'll be mad that we're gay." Hiroshi pulled on his pants next and passed Shin his boxers.

"Yeah, but they'll be mad we didn't tell them."

Hiroshi chuckled. "We just found out ourselves, ShiShi. They won't be mad at us."

"Your mum looked mad."

"... Well that's my mum, now get dressed and let's go."

-x-

The raven and redhead were sitting on the couch while Sasori, Deidara and Kurenai were standing. Honestly the only one who was upset about this was Deidara. Sure Sasori and Kurenai were a little upset but they basically knew this would happen ever since they'd been babies.

"Well why didn't you tell us, un?" Deidara was standing over the couple, but Hiroshi just looked bored; it was that same stoic expression that Sasori used and he almost hated that his son was just like his father.

"Well we just discovered this ourselves before you guys came home." The redhead crossed his arms, being impatient.

"You two just started going out and you two are already having sex?"

"It's not like we just met, Mum."

Kurenai nodded. "He has a point. But I want to know the real question." She looked at her son and Hiroshi. "Who was seme~?"

Hiroshi tried to keep a straight face but a smirk graced his lips, while Shin just blushed and looked away. Sasori chuckled. "Told you, too~"

Kurenai sighed. "Oh, well I just thought the age difference would change that. Guess I was wrong."

Deidara just gave a loud sigh and frowned disapprovingly at his son. "EIGHTEEN! YOU COULDN'T WAIT ONE FUCKING YEAR?"

"Dad told me that you guys had sex when you were seventeen," Hiro commented, still smirking.

"YOU'RE FATHER FUCKING RAPED ME, BUT NOT THE POINT! YOU COULD'VE WAITED! I WAS EIGHTEEN WHEN I ACTUALLY HAD CONSENSUAL SEX WITH HIM, UN!" The blonde gave a slight scowl, "PLUS YOUR FATHER WAS NINETEEN! YOU'RE _BOTH_ SEVENTEEN!"

Hiro blinked in slight shock, having not been told that his father had raped his mother, turning to look at the older red head. Sasori gave a shrug and a smirk, "He loved it~"

The blonde shot him a sharp glare, "SHUT UP, UN! CAN'T YOU AT LEAST PRETEND TO BE ANGRY?" Sasori gave a slight shrug and Deidara scoffed lightly.

"Mum, the legal age for sex is sixteen." Hiro pursed his lips slightly, growing bored, "And it's not like we just met; ShiShi's been my best friend since before I can even remember…" The raven gave a nod in agreement, sticking up for his love.

Deidara glowered at them, "NONSENSE! YOU WERE A WHOLE WEEK OLD BEFORE YOU FIRST MET SHIN! Not including that brief meeting at the shopping centre…" Both boys blinked in surprise, having never been told the origin of their relationship, "AND SHIN WAS NINE MONTHS OLD WHEN YOU MET! HELL; HE WAS STILL INSIDE OF KURENAI WHEN I MET HIRO'S FATHER!"

"Babe~" Sasori cooed slightly and put an arm around his love, trying to make him calm down, "You're going off topic." Deidara managed to cool his temper a little and the red head gave a sigh, "Okay then…As punishment, you two aren't allowed to have sex again…Until Shin is eighteen…So, that's about a month…" Hiro gave a groan, slumping back on the couch while Shin just gave a quick nod, "Yeah…Your mother once made me go a whole month and a half without sex when he was pregnant…It was absolute torture~"

Hiro gave a slight frown and sat up, interested, "You guys have never really told us the story about how you met, or anything about your past…Except that mum was rich and spoilt when he was young…How did it go from you raping mum to the both of you falling in love just a year later?"

Deidara pouted, "I am still young…Thirty five is the new twenty six, un…And it was a month later, not a year…" He gave a sigh, knowing that it was futile to stay mad at his son; he was too much like his father. "Fine then, whatever…A month without sex…Danna, make some hot chocolate; my point of view is more interesting."

Sasori rolled his eyes, though was quite happy that his spouse had finally stopped being so melodramatic, giving him a quick chaste kiss on the lips before moving to the kitchen. Kurenai and Deidara both sat down on the couch opposite the one which the new young couple currently sat upon; and then the blonde began to tell them the story.

"It all started almost eighteen years ago, on what I thought was just another ordinary day…"

The End


End file.
